Live the Life on the Rails
by Firefly-the-Wolf
Summary: Read the newer version, Live Life on the Rails. Better, less confusing, and is being updated on normal basis.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my second Fanfic I have every written, my other was RK. I never have personally seen or read Card Captors, but I'm planning on buying the manga and dvd's of the anime, so no worries. I researched the characters and such, so, hope ya'll like it! 

Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):

To kill a rose...is to kill life itself.

Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but it does belong to the 4 greatest women ever! CLAMP!

* * *

**Living the Life on the Rails**

_A loud, constant beeping echoed_ through the mansion, waking any possible person that would be stupid to sleep in that late in the morning. Then, with an even louder smash, it became quiet in a matter of seconds besides the slight rustling of cloth that could be distinctly heard if you tried. This was the start of Sakura Kinomoto's new life...

"Sakura! No Kaijuu! Get up _**NOW**_!"

Touya went pounding up the stairs and the door came bursting upon, pouring light into the large white bedroom, the curtains pulled tightly so no light could enter the room.

There were piles of clothes on the floor, guy shirts and baggy guy pants, hoodies here and there, and a lot of...girl necessities. If you looked hard enough, you could see a backpack, a skate board with blue flames turn to red on the bottom with the name Sakura on the bottom. On the walls were posters of famous singers: Eminem, TATU, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, Avril Lavagine (don't know how to spell her stinkin' name! Some tell me please!), and so on.

A grand king sized bed had a lump protruding from its surface in the middle, which moved slightly and muffled mumbles of annoyance came from underneath. Touya just walked to the side that was closest to the lump and cupped his hands to his mouth, and gave a moan not unlike a distressed ghost.

Suddenly a squeak came from the lump, and the covers were torn off to show waist length frazzled hair, a semi tanned skin, and a pair of burning emerald eyes that looked to Touya as if he had a death wish. Touya smiled and asked,

"You up yet Kaijuu?" (for those who don't know, kaijuu is Japanese for monster, and Touya always loves calling that to Sakura...)

Sakura just glared at him for a full minute before yelling,

"Me not a KAIJUU!"

She grabbed a pillow and she threw it straight at him, aimed square in the nose, and sadly for Touya, he was not fast enough to get past the fury of it all. Sakura then got out of bed (she is wearing a bra and a pair of boxers...GO BOXERS!), and pulled a knocked out Touya (never thought you'd see the day when Sakura could up Touya, did ya? Hmmm...lol ) out of her room, and slammed the door right after him. Giving a yell of frustration, she went to her closet and grabbed the nearest pair of clothes that was in her liking of the day.

She muttered many words of profanity about what she'll do to Touya when she got home later that day as she got on her clothes. She pulled on a pair of blue baggy pants, attached to them were 4 silver chains, a black baggy T- shirt with the words 'Do you think I give a care about you?' in a white arch on the front, and managed as if in a practiced move, she had gotten her long hair into a neat high ponytail as she thrust a blue hoodie with two black dragons on it over her head.

She grabbed her backpack and skateboard, pulled open the door, and flew down the stairs to the kitchen where her brother was sitting at the table eating some cereal. He sneered at her as he cramped anther spoonful down his throat. Sakura ignored him and stuffed a donut into her mouth and ran to the door to put her sneakers on. Her brother's voice could be heard from the kitchen,

"Sakura? Are you going to school on your skateboard on the first day of you new school?"

Sakura grinned, knowing her brother will want to follow her, making sure non-of the boys on the way will try to hit on his little sister, so she hurried putting on the other shoe. She answered as she opened the door,

"Yeah! Later Touya!"

She was out the door before he could say a word. He walked to the window of the kitchen and watched as she ran to the front gate of the mansion. She opened the gate and tossed down her board and sped away. Touya sighed and thought as he went back to his seat and finish his breakfast,

'Man, I'll never get used to girls. And just when I finally got a date with that Samantha girl back in the states, mom and dad say we have to move to Japan to support Sakura... Shot! I'm already late!' (Now, back to the real person this stories about...)

Sakura was going along the sidewalk swiftly, her headphones were blaring out Linkin Park. Several people looked at the girl in surprise as she passed them along the way. Some thought,

'Another skater?'

As she approached the school, Sakura noticed that a girl with black hair that as well wore baggy cargo pants and a black hoodie was skating on the other side of the street, with a few boys following her. Sakura shook her head and turned into the school parking lot, where she saw about 3- skater boys' jump over the few cars and nearby benches. She thought to herself as she skated to a bench that was not being used to do tricks,

'They seem pretty good! I wonder if they'd let me skate with them?'

She flipped up her board and set it to the side as she plopped onto the bench. After several minutes of watching, the girl she saw earlier on the street skated in with the same group of boys (3) and the girl suddenly seemed to notice a new comer over on the bench. She waved to the guys and skated over to Sakura. When she got to her, Sakura saw that the girl had a gentle but wild face that framed her purple/violet eyes. The girl asked with a grin,

"You new here?

Sakura nodded and smiled back with an answer,

"Yeah, why?"

The girls grin widened as she held out her hand to Sakura,

" I'll tell you later. By the way, my names Tomoyo Daidouji. But the guys back there like to call me Madison. What's your name?"

Sakura stood and took Tomoyo's extended hand in a firm shake,

"Sakura. My family just moved here about 2-3 weeks ago from the states."

Tomoyo seemed interested and asked

"Seriously? You talk like an average day Japanese person! I thought you were gonna say something like from Tokyo or Kyoto...but the states! Dang! Well, how bout you join us? We have 20 minutes before any of the preps be coming, and I wanna see how good you are."

Tomoyo winked and the two giggled. Then a guy called over,

"Yo, Mad! She cool or not! Let's get some moves on before winter!"

Tomoyo waved him off, then looked to Sakura questioningly,

"You in?

"Most definitely...Maddy."

They smiled and both got back on their skateboards and headed towards the boys. The boys looked to Tomoyo, and then Sakura, all checking her out. One asked (he has dyed green hair and was about 6 foot)

"What's your name?"

Sakura looked up to his face, blinked a couple times, then answered

"Sakura..."

The guys looked at her expectantly. She waited for them to start talking. Another asked (has blonde hair with brown spikes, about 5'9", and was lean by the looks of it.)

"Why aren't you skating already? We gotta see your moves, don't we?"

There was a murmur that went through the group, and Sakura gave in,

"K, but only warm-ups. Don't want to pull a cramp!"

She started off slow, then went to the better tricks, half pipe on the small rails and jumping over 2 benches in less than a 5 second break. She was soaring over the principals truck! Front flip, back flip, railings again, this time, grabbing the board a full 3 seconds and let go 1 second before impact to the ground.

When Sakura got back to them, smiling without a sweat or being out of breath, they just stood there gapping, stunned to the extreme. Tomoyo was the first to unfreeze herself and exclaimed, bounding up and down,

"Sakura, you need a skating name, because your to good to be 'just' Sakura! You skate like a pro! You so earned the title!"

Sakura nervously laughed as she thought

'If only you knew the truth...but what am I saying...they like my skating! As if no one can't stop liking it! But they don't even seem like the others...'

The guys were nodding vigorously at Tomoyo, and then the whole area became an outburst of what to call her, (it sorta went like this) "Goddess."

"Dream."

"Hottie 101!"

"Goddess!"

"No, Queen!"

"NO, GODDESS!"

"Guys, we're not supposed to be arguing over what you think she looks like as in person! We give her a name by her skills."

(mumbling) "I still say Goddess..."

"How bout Sweet&Spice?"

"No..."

All turned to Tomoyo, who was deep in thought. She then turned her head up to them, smiling brightly.

"No, something that deserves respect. Something...royal. Something like...Empress Ying Fa..."

* * *

Author Commentary: 

Hey peoples! This is my first chapter in my second fanfiction on this site. Though me not even halfway done with RK, I'm waiting for a couple more reviews. Me had about 2 (14 oz.) bags of colorless M&Ms, so me real... happy and hyper... hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and the chapters to come. And also...DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! Later from your sugar high girl... Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar... O.O

_Wolf _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!! Hope you liked the first chapter, cause this is gonna be the next one! * silence * WHAT!!! * friend appears and whispers in her ear * uhh...Star Wolf.....it's pretty obvious that this is the 2nd chapter to your story....I mean, it says on the label thing: Chapter 2...... * the friend disappears, and wolf girl calms down.... * ohh.....me sorry....I don't think I had my usual amount of sugar today.....  
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-The_Wolf_of_Stars):  
  
Dreams are meant to be made...but not all are meant to be fulfilled....  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but it does belong to the 4 greatest women ever!!! Give it for CLAMP ladies and gents.... *A round of applause* * starts crying * I love you guys.... T-T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
All turned to Tomoyo, who was deep in thought. She then turned her head up to them, smiling brightly.  
  
"No, something that deserves respect. Something....royal. Something like.....Empress Ying Fa...."  
  
Living the Life on the Rails  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All became quiet at those words. Empress Ying Fa...the perfect name for the perfect girl. The Empress of Cherry Blossoms...  
  
Sakura was surprised anyone would want to call her an Empress. She thought,  
  
'Hoe! I make friends the first day, and they already give me a nickname! Next thing I know I'll be all be having people bowing down to my will...wait, why would I want people to bow down to me? It's a waste of my time just thinking this!'  
  
All the boys thought it over in seconds, and a second later, it was decided that Sakura was dubbed as Empress Ying Fa, and that no one could say other wise. Tomoyo looked at her watch and saw that they had a minute before the preps started storming the place, and infested the school. She then took a hold of Sakura and exclaimed,  
  
"Let's go Empress, before we're run over by the freaks of spirit."  
  
The guys glanced at Tomoyo in question as she already broke the rule. Another with black spikes asked,  
  
"I thought it was 'Empress Ying Fa', not just Empress?"  
  
Tomoyo answered to him  
  
"You all call me Mad most the time, and I'm ok with that. But I'm the only one who can call her anything besides that. The rest of you droolers call her by her title, got it?"  
  
She and Sakura skated out of the parking lot before anything could be said, and just in time as many cars started to arrive at the campus. The boys just skated for their lives as they dodged cars and jumped over them as they moved, and finally made it over toward to giggling skater girls. Sakura finally managed to ask when they reached them,  
  
"What grades are you in? And what's your names?"  
  
(That would be rather smart.) So they started coming up to her and holding out their hands. The one with green dyed hair came forward first, wearing a dark green hoodie and khaki shorts with 2 chains.  
  
"My name is Kenji Katora. But these twerps call me Swampy. I'm a senior."  
  
Sakura held in her laughter at his nickname, but shook his hand and turned to the next one. He had blonde with brown spikes, and wore a black hoodie and a pair of black pants with 4 chains. He grinned at her and shook her hand firmly,  
  
"I'm Toshiro Aoita, a junior, and I'm called the Panther."  
  
Sakura nodded as she got some info as she went around to each of the 6 boys. When she heard them all, she thought,  
  
'Kenji, green hair, senior, Swampy. Toshiro, blonde/brown spikes, junior, Panther. Teiji, black spikes, sophomore, Shadow. Kioshi, black/silver highlights (hair is down to his chin), senior, Hammer. Akemi, black/red tipped (messed up hair that's cut to the ear), junior, Blade. Miroku, brown hair to the nose, sophomore, Drill Sergeant. Boy...no wonder...'  
  
After she reviewed them in her mind, she went over them all over again just incase, but they all nodded and agreed that she had good memory. Kioshi asked,  
  
"What grade you in?"  
  
"I'm a junior."  
  
"Hey Mad, not only did you pick up a fellow cute skater girl, but she's a fellow cute skater girl that's a junior!"  
  
Tomoyo punched him in the arm very hard, and walked away to the building that had suddenly become busy, dragging Sakura with her, mumbling about boys being asses some times. She took Sakura to the front office, and suddenly a smile spread across her face as she a secretary in there.  
  
The secretary looked up from her desk, and smiled brightly at the site of someone she met regularly. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and she was about 5'6", and very pretty. Suddenly her face became worried as Tomoyo came in with Sakura right behind her. She asked from behind her desk,  
  
"Did you get in trouble already Madison? Your mother will freak if it's on the first week of school, and I told you not to go into the teacher's fridge to pull that prank that last day of school, but noooooo, you had to do that to Shato-sensei...."  
  
Tomoyo flapped her hand around like the secretary had gone crazy. She shook her head and pushed Sakura to the desk,  
  
"The is my new friend, Sakura. She's new, and needs her schedule. Can you hook her up?"  
  
The secretary instantly calmed down and put on a happy face ^_^. She asked,  
  
"No problem. Can I have all of your name, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was hesitant to give her name out, but she DID need her schedule, or she'll never get around the school. After a minute of self- clearance, she spoke,  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Both Tomoyo and the secretary gasped when she said her name. The secretary had enough breath in her to ask,  
  
"The Sakura Kinomoto? Daughter of the model and the archeologist? The one who went to U.S. National Street Sports and got first place in Youth X- games?! (as you see....I made those up...unless they're real and I never heard of them...which is in the highest possiblity..^_^) And whose parents gave a large donation to this school?!"  
  
Sakura blushed and laughed nervously,  
  
"Yeah...I kinda...forgot to mention that...didn't I? My family moved here about 2-3 weeks ago...for reasons..."  
  
Tomoyo had an eye twitching as she got a better looking at her new friend.  
  
'She really does look like Kinomoto-sama....AHH!'  
  
"You really are Kinomoto-sama?! My new friend is one of the most talked about skater girls in the world!?!?! I think I'm gonna...." THUNK!  
  
Tomoyo had already fainted before even saying it. Sakura kneeled down to her and tried to wake her up by prodding at her. The lady behind the desk just chuckled as she went to the back room to get Sakura's papers. When she returned, Tomoyo was waking to a nagging pain in the side and her idol in her face asking if she was all right. Tomoyo asked,  
  
"Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming! There is no possible way that Kinomoto-sama is my new friend....and is here beside me...."  
  
Sakura giggled a little and helped Tomoyo up. Tomoyo knew it could not be a dream....maybe a day dream....no you idiot, it was real! Sakura replied,  
  
"Well, I know I'm not some fantasy, because one, I would then be home, sleeping ever so peacefully in my bed. Two, I would have practically all the media bothering the hell out of me. And three, I now have a nickname and rep to keep as the new skater girl, and I want to try out some acting....though I have never been good at it..."  
  
"Ya...I wonder if the guys found out yet? Ehh...knowing them...it'll take a few years to sink in..."  
  
Sakura smiled and turned to the secretary who was standing there with several papers of different colors. She said, with a mischievous grin,  
  
"My name, which I forgot to mention, is Hikaru Hideshi. Ms. Hikaru when those teachers or others students are around. Here's your papers Ms. Kinomoto, and I hope you like your stay at this school. Now, you two, hurry up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author Commentary:  
  
Hey all! Sorry this one took so long. My dad was kicking me off the comp a lot, and the only times I really had access at all was at school for 5 minutes a day and then at home when I needed to use it for homework researching. I'm doing this as no one is here to kick me off for the moment, and I need to start typing again or I will go ballistic for not letting out some steam. So, here you are, the 2nd chapter, of my 2nd fiction. Enjoy! Later...o.0 sugar.....  
  
Star Wolf ~The Legend and Legacy continues... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sup ya guys? And girls.....sorry....my friends are lately having a little thing about how I call them all dudes and guys.....I seriously can't help it.....its just a thing I do.....Yes, I know, it took me forever to get to this chapter, but I am getting there......slowly....^_^;;;; but I will get there eventually, I promise. So far in my notebook, I have written over 100 pgs of this fic about.....*checks the notebook in front of her* 108 actually....dude.....I have only typed out about...*checks again* 8 pgs.....I swear I don't write small on purpose......but damn......ya, so, to make ya'll happy (I'm starting to sound like a hick!!! No offense to hicks, but me not hick, me fast talking city girl...who now lives in a small town....^_^;;;;;), I'm gonna start the chapter now, so shut up and read!!!!  
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-The_Wolf_of_Stars):  
  
I cry because they're all gone  
I cry because I'm alone  
I cry because of the pain  
I cry because of the numbing cold  
I cry because it hurts deep in me  
I cry because of what the truth may behold  
I cry because....I love you, and you still don't know  
  
(the 'and you still don't know' is an added part to my poem. I created this when I was in one of my rare lows....wait, that's wrong, cause I'm still in the low....cause of him....)  
  
If you see through my eyes,  
Think my thoughts,  
Do what I do,  
Live like I live,  
And dream my dreams,  
You still won't be me.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but it does belong to the 4 greatest women ever!!! Give it for CLAMP ladies and gents.... *A round of applause* * starts crying * I love you guys.... T-T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Ya...I wonder if the guys found out yet? Ehh...knowing them...it'll take a few years to sink in..."  
  
Sakura smiled and turned to the secretary who was standing there with several papers of different colors. She said, with a mischievous grin,  
  
"My name, which I forgot to mention, is Hikaru Hideshi. Ms. Hikaru when those teachers or others students are around. Here's your papers Ms. Kinomoto, and I hope you like your stay at this school. Now, you two, hurry up."  
  
Live the Life on the Rails  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sakura nodded to Ms. Hikaru, and ran out of the office with Tomoyo, who suddenly had a burst of energy, seemingly, her last for until later. They slowed down and Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's schedule.  
  
She squealed with joy, causing several people (the brains) to look at her, and she handed the paper back to Sakura and answered Sakura's questioning look.  
  
"You have every class with Toshiro, Akemi, and me! And lunch aswell with the other four! I think Ms. Hikaru did this on purpose. I so am going to behave for........two weeks straight as a thank you! And better yet, your lockers right next to mine!!!"  
  
Sakura just smiled and walked to her assigned locker. She turned the lock to the numbers and pulled the door ajar. Tomoyo open hers aswell, and both of them dropped off their skateboards and Tomoyo lead Sakura to the other junior's lockers, which were in another hall, then went to the seniors, then the sophomores. Oddly enough, even though the guys only knew her for about 20 minutes, she was excepted in seconds as one of them. (it's the universal peace and love I've always been talkin' about!!!)  
  
They had their arms on her shoulders as they turned her in directions and pointed out specific knowledge for her to know. Kenji and Toshiro were on her shoulders and Miroku and Akemi on Tomoyo's when suddenly the bell rang for 1 minute till school starts. The gang split up shouting they'll meet them at lunch and ran to their homerooms.  
  
The boys reached it first, and were greeted by a stern, unsmiling little old man (though he is tall) by the name of Shato-sensei. He pointed the boys to their seats, and as Tomoyo and Sakura (who had her hood over her head before she came in) were about to follow the boys sneakily, the teacher motioned for them to stand up in the front of the class. He glared at Tomoyo and asked crudely,  
  
"So, Madison, your back for another year with me, have you? So what's your excuse for coming this year? Your mother needs help in her pathetic excuse for a business? Hmmm?"  
  
Tomoyo stood there like a statue, listening to the teacher's insults, her eyes becoming dull at every word that was spat out of his mouth. Sakura was surprised that a teacher would insult a student that way, and she listened to the teacher aswell as all the preps in the class laughed. Sakura would have started yelling at the teacher had she not been sent signs from the guys, both of them shaking their heads and waving their hands about at her in their corner of the back room.  
  
So all she could do was listen to an old guy ram on her new friends like that. When the teacher thought that that was enough for now, he waved off Tomoyo and turned to the still standing Sakura (whose hood was still on) with scrutinizing eyes. He asked her in a bittersweet tone,  
  
"So, who are you? Another one of those skater wannabe's, perhaps? Just like the rest of them, all worthless. So what's the name they gave you? Stupid, Idiot, or something like Mud? Come on, give me a try!"  
  
Sakura stood there firmly, now being the one to get his stupid insults. She thought as the teacher and the preps laughed,  
  
'WHO does HE think HE is!?!?!?!?! MY parents are paying his god damn check, and he thinks he can dis me!? Oh, I'll let him be in on the fun all right. Let's see who the idiot is!'  
  
Sakura then started acting sad, and brought her head down, mumbling under her hood. The teacher laughed with the preps at what they thought was embarrassment/ sadness, and they laughed harder. Only the brains, the outcasts, rebels, and Sakura's friends didn't laugh, but they all hoped that it would be over soon. Then Sakura's body started shaking in what all thought were tears coming, which only make him tease harder,  
  
"Come on, we wanna see you for the baby you are. Come on, show everyone how truly week you are."  
  
Sakura's head started to lift, and then suddenly all gasped. Sakura wasn't even close to crying, because that whole time she been laughing. The teacher and preps shut their big obnoxious mouths when she started laughing out rather loud. She then stopped and said coldly,  
  
"What? You laugh for some 10-minute joke that was not even funny in the first place. I am just laughing at one of the most stupidest men on Earth."  
  
She went to up him, gave him a transcript, and walked past him to sit with Tomoyo and the boys. Shato-sensei was about to tell her to get back up to the front, but the name 'Kinomoto' caught his eye on the paper she gave him. He read it in fear.  
  
"Name: Kinomoto, Sakura  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: Junior  
  
Parents: Father: Kinomoto, Fujitaka Mother: Kinomoto, Nadeshiko"  
  
Shato-sensei looked to Sakura, who only grinned with a secret that no one except them knew, and she answered his first question.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm Ying Fa. Empress Ying Fa."  
  
The whole class was in shock as the teacher turned away and went to sit down at his desk and take role quietly. Many of the prep guys turned around and asked in whisper if she would come with them during lunch, and some even tried to seduce her. She may be dense at times, but they were just lathering it on top. Sakura ignored them and when Shato-sensei got to her name, he asked  
  
"Empress Ying Fa."  
  
She smiled innocently and sweetly.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Then he got to the next name and said loudly,  
  
"Syaoran...."  
  
He was about to say the rest of the name, but the door slammed open to show 2 boys and a girl.  
  
The girl with long raven black hair in two pig tails and laughing crimson eyes, wearing a blue mini-skirt with a dark red tub top that had 2 straps that came from the front and were wrapped around her neck.  
  
One boy had midnight blue hair that was spiked and emotionless navy eyes, wearing black baggy pants with white strips down the sides and a white shirt that said 'I got out of bed, what more do you want?!'  
  
The other boy had messy brown-gold hair and piercing amber eyes and his face was in a constant scowl, wearing beige cargo pants with a white t-shit covered by a white overshirt.  
  
For the first time in her life, Sakura felt a skip in her chest. But she settled it down when she berated herself, sliding down further into the chair, pushing the 'on' button of her headphones under the hood.  
  
'NO!! Sakura, NO! Bad girl!! You can't have a crush on anyone, no skater, and especially not on freakin' PREPS!!!'  
  
The boy with amber eyes spoke to Shato-sensei firmly, in a deep husky voice that had most of the prep girls in the class swooning,  
  
"We weren't late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
HA! I got Syaoran in there, so you better be happy......actually, I'm happy I finally got him in there, but you should be to. Dun worry, I will try my best to get the next chappie in before my summer break starts, which is May 26. So, you guys know the drill, read, review, and love!!!! ^_^ lol the sugar depletion has gone to my poor head....ohhhh the agony!!! Lol. Later!!!! ^_^  
  
Star Wolf ~the Legend and Legacy continues (A.K.A.:The_Wolf_of_Stars) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys!!! So, here I am, 4th chapter. If anyone reads this author notes, I need to ask some peeps to help me here. How do you get the site to do those italicize and underlines? I have seriously been trying to find out, but I have yet to find out. Please help!!!  
  
Ok, I am doing a thank you to all my viewers so far in here:  
  
Daggat-Sakura - hey, thanxs for the review!!! I'm planning on probably doing more skater fics....can you blame me!!! Lol thanxs for stickin' with me!!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl – thanxs for stickin' with my fic, and yes, I promise the next chappie before June 15! If my dad lets me on that is to say....hee hee hee ;;;;;  
  
Ellen – though you aren't an official member, thanxs for reviewing, it means a lot to me! :P  
  
kawaii-little-wlf – sup!! Thanxs for the review! And seriously, hurry with your stories, because you seriously got me hooked!!  
  
kit – don't know who you are, but thanxs for the review man!!  
  
Yolie-chan – hey, was ? Thanxs for the review, but what do you mean by normies??? confused dun worry, I'll finish...eventually....before I turn 50.....lol  
  
joyful-x – thanxs for the review!! Hope you like the fic.....actually, that goes for everybody who reads it...lol twilight zone moment..... 0.o  
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):  
  
Why does it hurt,  
When I look at you smile to another girl,  
When you don't say hello,  
Or when you are close.  
My heart beats rapidly,  
My emotions run wild.  
But it will never come to pass.  
My rage of jealousy,  
My sorrow,  
My nervous state,  
They are emotions that aren't me.  
But it hurts, because I know, it will never come to pass.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but it does belong to the 4 greatest women ever!!! Give it for CLAMP ladies and gents.... A round of applause starts crying I love you guys....and I love that you have 2 new series coming out too. One, which really makes me happy, is the Chronicles one.... With the different dimension of Syaoran and Sakura...yeah!!!! tears of joy T-T  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
For the first time in her life, Sakura felt a skip in her chest. But she settled it down when she berated herself, sliding down further into the chair, pushing the 'on' button of her headphones under the hood.  
  
'NO!! Sakura, NO! Bad girl!! You can't have a crush on anyone, no skater, and especially not on freakin' PREPS!!!'  
  
The boy with amber eyes spoke to Shato-sensei firmly, in a deep husky voice that had most of the prep girls in the class swooning,  
  
"We weren't late."  
  
Live the Life on the Rails  
  
He walked down the aisle to his usual seat, all the prep girls looking at him, some looking like they'll melt at the site of him as they move past. He flashed them all his infamous scowl.  
  
As he sat down, he noticed that there was a new skater sitting with them, and that you couldn't see what sex they were, only that there was a wire coming from the pocket to the large hood. Syaoran was curious as to why the teacher was ignoring everyone, letting them talk, and not even supplying his usual entertainment of picking on the losers of the school. He'll find out later though.  
  
Meiling, who was talking to some girls, was slowly gathering what info she could on the newbie. Eriol just sat next to Syaoran in silence, looking at the same thing every once in awhile.  
  
Tomoyo was with Toshiro and Akemi, chatting about such and such, and Tomoyo was really waiting for them to figure out Sakura's real identity. She would have asked Sakura if she could tell them before she burst, but something inside told her to not bother her new friend to bring down her hood, not yet at least. So she kept quiet about that for now.  
  
After a half an hour, the bell rang for the switching of classes. The next teacher for the four juniors was history, then math, language, and finally it became lunch.  
  
(A.N.: That reminds me, I don't remember if I have told any of you what her new group looks like, did I? I am sorry, and so, I shall give you a description of each and their names on the bottom. That good for you guys?) Sakura followed Tomoyo to the cafeteria, gratefully took her hoodie off, and the other four boys joined them. All hugging Tomoyo and Sakura in a nice, squishing the life out of you hug, especially Sakura, who wasn't used to the guys greeting hug to the girls. When they finally gave her some air, Kenji suddenly picked her up, Kioshi picked up Tomoyo, and both girls screeched. As they were both tossed to either Teiji or Miroku, who carried them to the snack stand, Tomoyo bought a cinnamon roll, Sakura bought a liter of coke. Then each were passed off to Toshiro (S) and Akemi (T), and they carried them on piggy back through the cafeteria who were half watching their antics, others not bothering as they listened in on the gossip about such and such.  
  
The boys carried the two girls all the way to their lockers then set them down. They left to go to their own lockers, leaving the two to finally talk for a little. Sakura asked,  
  
"Hey, do you want to come over to my house after school for awhile?"  
  
Tomoyo thought about it, then nodded  
  
"Sure! But then you have to go to my house tomorrow. Deal?"  
  
Sakura grinned  
  
"Deal! But let's go!! I want some air time!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura both ran to the parking lot with their boards in hand, then threw them down and skated to the boys (Oh yeah, Tomoyo's board has black bg w/ white stars that surround the name 'Tomoyo' on it). Sakura took a swig from her coke bottle, shook a little, then threw it at Miroku, and started her warm up. Tomoyo as well had some of her cinnamon bun, gave it to Kenji, and she followed Sakura in the warm up.  
  
The poor guys had no clue as to what was happening. The girls were on a.....caffeine and sugar high! Of Course! But they watched for now as the two beautiful girls did everything they would see the major pros do. They watched for 5 minutes, then noticed that some preps were coming out. Kioshi called the girls over from their warm up. They weren't to happy, but when the guys shoved more caffeine and sugar into their system, no questions were needed. People...it's sugar! What do you think sugar and caffeine do to a girl? Let's just say, for certain girls (like the author), it is very...deadly, and dangerous, as they will start to freak the hell out of you...  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both started going around like crazy, jumping about 5 cars, grinding a railing or two, and even jumped over the boys one time with no incident, but still Kioshi wondered aloud,  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have given them all that sugar..."  
  
But the other boys definitely agreed with them. Suddenly, as both Sakura and Tomoyo went on a pair of railings, two boys appeared out of no where, and the two tried to get off the railing in time, but it was too late as they both jumped in the air, and were almost about to go clear over their heads, but in slow motion, gravity LITERALLY pulled them to earth. Sakura and Tomoyo fell on top of the Kings of Preps, Syaoran and Eriol. And if destiny had it fated, it was in awkward positions to.  
  
The boys were in shock one minute, the next they were running to the girls. Toshiro got Sakura off of Syaoran, not even caring about the prep, and sat her up straight, as well as Miroku did the same for Tomoyo. (Technically, three per girl. Toshiro, Kenji, and Teiji for Sakura. Miroku, Kioshi, and Akemi to Tomoyo.) The boys finally got Tomoyo up, but she acted somewhat like a drunk, but she soon got her sense back. She smacked each of the guys on the head and helped Sakura. Teiji asked, rubbing where he was smacked,  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
Tomoyo glared at them and answered simply  
  
"You gave us to much in one dose! I swear, if anything happened to the Empress, I'll hunt you each down and beat you till you're black and blue on every single part of your epidermis!!"  
  
The two preps were now sitting up, listening to all of the conversation about an empress and being beaten and they were still getting no help from anyone. Tomoyo started poking Sakura.  
  
"Empress....Empress, time to wake-up your royal caffeine head...."  
  
Sakura mumbled something that barely any of them heard....something about not being a monster. Kenji laughed and asked  
  
"Empress Ying Fa, who was calling you a monster?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her sleep when she heard the evil name, but instantly regretted it as she suddenly had a head rush (I hate them!! I have like at least 3 a day!). She sat herself up and held onto her head in pain. Akemi patted her softly on the back and asked  
  
"You all right Empress Ying Fa? That was quit a hit you took."  
  
Sakura moaned a yes. After a minute she asked  
  
"Who or what did I hit?"  
  
The group pointed to the two preps, who were still on the ground. Sakura slowly got up, and pulled Tomoyo over to them. She looked to Syaoran and held out her hand to help him up,  
  
"Hi. Umm, sorry about that. Me and Maddy didn't get enough air to jump over you in time."  
  
Syaoran was captured into the concerned, carefree emerald eyes. They were so sweet and innocent, that his own heart skipped. Yet, deep inside of himself, he felt that they were familiar, something he had seen from a distant memory. Eriol, beside him, was captured by Tomoyo's dark/light purple eyes, as she stood beside Sakura. Syaoran looked at Sakura's hand, and then pride took over. He thought  
  
'Does she even know who I am? Who does she think she is? A couple of lame skaters who knocks ME and ERIOL down, doesn't have any consideration whatsoever, and then tries to give a lame excuse and finally help me up?! No! Skaters and their stupid skateboards. They shouldn't even be at this school!'  
  
Sakura was still waiting for him to take her hand, but she noticed the change in his facial and eye expressions. She was about to ask what was wrong, but suddenly her hand was swinging back, Syaoran and Eriol both were getting up on their own. Sakura realized within a second that Syaoran had slapped back her helping hand. She looked to him questioningly, her small perfect eyebrow had raised at this course of action. He answered her look sternly and cold.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to take forever to apologize? Even if you are a stupid skater, going-no-where-in-life skater, you should be more considerate to your betters!"  
  
Sakura was in shock one second, but her anger rose fast. Her voice and face suddenly became icy (is eating a 14 oz bag of peanut M&M's while writing this this is getting good!!),  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do, and who my betters are? Because for one, no prep is my better, and never will be."  
  
Everyone was shocked that she, the new skater, had just talked back to the freakin' prep of gods at the school. Most were scared by the way her voice and face were so...cold. Syaoran was amazed that she could change her expression from sweet and kind to cold and scary. Tomoyo was about to start jumping up and down at what Sakura had done and hug her to death, but she held it in...for now. The guys were just bug-eyed that the new recruit had so much spunk and guts.  
  
Sakura was going to turn around and walk away, but Syaoran grabbed her arm so he can try and regain some ground by talking back to her. Yet stupidly, he didn't know she was trained to fight, and instinctively she did what she did. A loud SHMACK could be heard.  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Hey! Sakura used my special fun move. And it really is mine, because I always SHMACK at least 3 friends a day. But I normally use it to play around, but Sakura used it for defense. I mean, I just wave my hand in front of their face and say SHMACK, but yeah..........;;;; Alright, I promised earlier in this chapter the descriptions cause I was stupid and I don't remember if I did so earlier. So here you go, the guys in Sakura's skating gang....  
  
Kenji, green dyed hair, senior, nicknamed Swampy.  
  
Toshiro, blonde/brown spikes, junior, nicknamed Panther.  
  
Teiji, black spikes, sophomore, nicknamed Shadow.  
  
Kioshi, black/silver highlights (hair goes to his chin), senior, nicknamed Hammer.  
  
Akemi, black (length is to the ear, but its messed up) with red tips, junior, nicknamed Blade.  
  
Miroku, brown hair to the nose, sophomore, nicknamed Drill Sergeant.  
  
Well, just don't forget, read, review, and love! Later!  
  
Star Wolf the Legend and Legacy continues! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, how'd you like the last chapter? Well, this chapter is probably going to be a little bit longer or shorter, don't know which yet! You'll find out some of the reason why Sakura is there, and stuff like that. I'm telling you now, it's going to get interesting. At least to me it does, and if it doesn't seem obvious to you of what's going on, I should smack you....me no know yet. So here you go, my poems and my story.....  
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):  
  
When I see you;  
I want to cry,  
I want to scream,  
I want to do a lot of things.  
But I can't bring myself,  
To tell you how I truly feel.  
You might laugh,  
You might call me names,  
But worst of all you might reject.  
I'll hold it inside,  
Grind my teeth,  
And wait for the feeling to pass.  
I hide my pain,  
And put on a smile.  
All just to see you.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but I would love it if they gave it to me for a 9th grade graduation gift....no? Oh well, my dreams are splattered....but the story does belong to me..... love you CLAMP!!!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do, and who my betters are? Because for one, no prep is my better, and never will be."  
  
Everyone was shocked that she, the new skater, had just talked back to the freakin' prep of gods at the school. Most were scared by the way her voice and face were so...cold. Syaoran was amazed that she could change her expression from sweet and kind to cold and scary. Tomoyo was about to start jumping up and down at what Sakura had done and hug her to death, but she held it in...for now. The guys were just bug-eyed that the new recruit had so much spunk and guts.  
  
Sakura was going to turn around and walk away, but Syaoran grabbed her arm so he can try and regain some ground by talking back to her. Yet stupidly, he didn't know she was trained to fight, and instinctively she did what she did. A loud SHMACK could be heard.  
  
Living the Life on the Rails  
  
Syaoran released his grip on Sakura to touch his cheek, where she had slapped him really hard. Eriol's eyes, well, technically, all that were looking, widened in shock when Sakura had hit him. Two flaring emerald eyes looked at him, a voice that surpressed hidden fury quietly talked him,  
  
"Never touch something that doesn't belong to you."  
  
And she turned her back with head up high and snatched up a inside- celebrating Tomoyo and their skateboards. She passed the guys (from their gang), who were frozen except for their eyes which followed her moving back to the hall with the lockers. Sakura would have laughed at their poses; eyes bulging out, mouths agape, their fingers pointed at where she had originally been when she slapped that prep, standing like statues, somewhat in away a comedy horror, but she was a 'bit' pissed off at the moment. When she entered the building, the boys unfroze. Toshiro was leaning on Kioshi while he was laughing at Syaoran.  
  
"Man! For some prep, you don't know how to act around beautiful women. I didn't even know Empress Ying Fa had that side in her personality, but you proved me wrong. I wonder what'll happen when she's PMSing?"  
  
(Yes, I know, wrong of me to say, but the guys don't mean it. They weren't picking on Sakura whatsoever. Get it, got it, good.)  
  
All the skater boys laughed at that, and headed back to their boards, picked them up, and followed after the disappeared girls, still laughing. But when they left, the whole school buzzed with what had just happened. Syaoran stood there and thought,  
  
'Empress Ying Fa? Isn't that who Meiling was trying to tell me about earlier? The person that scared the shit out of Shato-sensei? What the hell is going on?'  
  
Eriol just snapped his fingers in front of Syaoran's face and woke him from his deep thoughts. He asked  
  
"You alright, bro? You look kinda startled after that slap to the head."  
  
Syaoran nodded and started walking to the cafeteria to get Meiling, Eriol followed in step. He answered angrily  
  
"I'm fine! But that Empress Ying Fa won't be when I'm through with her. And so is that Madison girl for falling on you. No one tells me what to do! Or what I can't touch!"  
  
Eriol coughed loudly  
  
"Our mom does."  
  
Syaoran dismissed that, though he knew by heart it was true. Eriol only grinned and went on walking. (Now, back to where I'm supposed to be at)  
  
Sakura slammed her locker as she headed to the girl's bathroom, Tomoyo was on her tail. When they reached it, Sakura started pounding on the stall doors, and was about to hit the glass in her blind rampage if Tomoyo hadn't said quietly, yet, loud,  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
Instantly, all was wiped clean, and Sakura turned to face Tomoyo. Tomoyo said again,  
  
"Sakura-chan....it wasn't your fault. And what that jerk did is unforgivable. When someone's down, you help them up no matter who they are. And if that person doesn't except your help, THEY are the most idiotic asses that have walked the planet. Especially people like them. You know, are to good as a girl and a pro boarder to even bother helping those types. YOU, are to good for them."  
  
Sakura looked to Tomoyo, her eyes filled with trust, yet pain. She thought  
  
'If I'm ever going to tell someone, it has to be Tomoyo. I trust her, even if its been a short time to know her. I just know she will be there for me! I just know!'  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, but her eyes were already unwinding the story.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan....I was telling the truth when I told him not to touch me. You see....I'm sorta....running from the press and media....because....the main reason my family moved was because-"  
  
BBRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The bell that said this lunch shift was over rang through the school, and ruined Sakura's first attempt to tell the first person she really trusted. Tomoyo knew from Sakura's sinking face that this ruined their first big moment of bondage as good friends, so she said quickly with her usual gentle kindness,  
  
"Sakura-chan, tell me when we get to your house. And keep your hood up. I noticed that all during the morning class that that prep Syao or something was watching you. I don't think he knows you're the 'stranger' just yet, and we need to pull it off for as long as possible, k? Now let's go before were late for science!"  
  
Sakura nodded, a smile spread across her face, which Tomoyo in turn gave back. They rushed to class, Sakura at the last moment put her hood up, which was smart, because Syaoran was there, talking to some surrounding girls. He looked at them, and saw the 'Madison' girl and the hooded kid. It was really starting to tweak his curiosity who it really was under that hood. By the way the person slouched over and hid themselves, you truly couldn't tell a thing of who they were.  
  
Toshiro and Akemi looked to the approaching girls. Tomoyo gave them a don't-ask-if-you-want-to-live look, and Sakura's face was well hidden once again. So, naturally when given the look, they remain rather silent and took way to accurate notes on how to dissect a frog.  
  
The day passed by uneventful, but the gossip about the new skater girl called 'Empress Ying Fa' who was cute, had definitely made it's way around the school and back again. The skaters left the school ground, with quite a few looking for a girl with long-gold hair, and those who just 'happened' to walk up the street alittle see the hooded person take her head out and the hair fell down like weights.  
  
While they slowly got closer to Sakura's home, the guys talked about what Sakura had done, but were silenced by Tomoyo's glare. So then they started chatting about doing something later that day, but both girls shook their heads, and only answered that something important was happening, so no free time. The guys lived with the answer and the split up and went there separate ways.  
  
Tomoyo thought it odd for Sakura to head in the same direction of her house, but then she remembered that her friend did come from a very long line of famous people, she included. So naturally she'd be living in this area of town. They skated their way to a big white mansion with a large brick wall surrounding it, and a garden of a variety of flowers and trees. It smelled so beautiful, scents flying everywhere, roses here, pansy's there, and if you looked carefully, you could see that the side from the back of the house that there were trees of all sorts. The round cement driveway was empty, telling Sakura not even the maid was home.  
  
Sakura took out her key from her backpack and opened the door. Tomoyo thought it might look odd to passer-byers, 2 skater girls with the baggy and scrounged up look, entering a mansion (you guys might not get the joke...its one me and my friends were laughing about for weeks, you'd have to hear it to understand it...)  
  
As they entered, they quietly took their shoes off and walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. Sakura opened the door, and to her surprise, her room had been cleaned, the clothes all washed, dried, then put in her drawers or closet. On the big bed was a large brown cardboard box with holes.  
  
Sakura's backpack and skateboard slid from her shoulder and hand as she walked to the bed, thinking aswell,  
  
"Yukito...."  
  
When she reached out to the box, she already knew whom it was from. She opened it, and her face lit up to see a black/tan German shepherd puppy sleeping in the box, with a big red ribbon and card attached to its neck. She read to herself,  
  
'Sakura,  
  
My mother says that sometime during this school year we will meet finally. My brother and I are both nervous and excited about the events to come. I hope your skateboarding career doesn't go down the drain because of this. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
You know who.'  
  
Sakura's face softened as she read it again.  
  
'Him.....'  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her daydream. Tomoyo had walked over to the bed with her stuff by the door. Tomoyo looked into the box and saw the cute, adorable sleeping puppy, and she went "awww...it's so cute.....just like you..." Then Tomoyo went serious,  
  
"Alright. Now, tell me exactly what you tried to say to me earlier. And please, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."  
  
Sakura smiled at her friend. She gestured for Tomoyo to sit near the foot of the bed as she lifted the box gently from the bed, pulled the puppy out of the box with care to not wake him, and sat herself aswell at the head of the bed, across from Tomoyo. She sighed and started.  
  
"Well, you already know that I'm a pro boarder, my family comes from a background of wealthy, famous people, and all that blah blah stuff that is stupid. And of course the media is after my, after I 'disappeared' from the public without a trace. What no-one except certain people know is that one reason we moved here is because of me."  
  
"To get away from the media and stalking fans?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed a little, but Sakura continued.  
  
"No, that's just the bonus to the major plan. The real reason is because...ever since I was born.....I've been engaged...."  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Hey!! Left ya hangin', didn't I? Good!! It creates more suspense....and unbeknownst to you readers..... I've held back a whole lot of information from my original fanfiction that I wrote down in my notebook....currently I've only typed up to 22 pgs..... and it'll only get more....interesting.....or maybe it won't...depends on who you are and all that other mumbo jumbo....I bet your all dying to know who she's engaged to.....which you probably will find out next chappie....or the ones after that....don't forget, when your at the top of a hill....the only way is down....later....  
  
Star Wolf the Legend and Legacy continues.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all you land lubbers!!! Summer is here, and the thing is.....I want to go back to school. Even though the day I typed this up was May 26, and the last day of my school year as a 9th grader.....I want to go back. Because this year, some of my close and sister like friends are leaving, and I've been crying about it all day. Here's a poem I wrote to the ones that are leaving....some of you who have friends that are important to you and are leaving....you should give this to them.....because I wrote this from the heart...but I still want my credit....  
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):  
  
[b][I]Later [/b]  
  
I stand here,  
Watching you leave.  
We had said later,  
Not our good byes.  
Because good bye means forever never again.  
But I won't let that happen.  
Because you are like one of my sisters,  
Though not by blood,  
But by loving friendship.  
I don't want to see you go,  
But I can't do anything.  
So I stand here,  
Watching you leave,  
With tears in my eyes.  
Later.....never good bye [/I]  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but I would love it if they gave it to me for a 9th grade graduation gift or a 10th grade beginning gift....no? Oh well, my dreams are splattered....but the story line does belong to me..... love you CLAMP!!!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Well, you already know that I'm a pro boarder, my family comes from a background of wealthy, famous people, and all that blah blah stuff that is stupid. And of course the media is after my, after I 'disappeared' from the public without a trace. What no-one except certain people know is that one reason we moved here is because of me."  
  
"To get away from the media and stalking fans?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed a little, but Sakura continued.  
  
"No, that's just the bonus to the major plan. The real reason is because...ever since I was born.....I've been engaged...."  
  
[center][bold][font size= 16] Live the Life on the Rails [/center] [/b] [/font]  
  
"....since childhood to a boy. My parents were best friends with his parents, and he has a twin brother that is getting married to my mom's other best friend, who is also my aunt, who has a daughter my age. My aunt and mother-in-law-to-be are coming over later tonight at about 5, want to stay till then?"  
  
Tomoyo face was shocked ( o ). She then started,  
  
"You have a fiancée? Are you kidding me Sakura-chan? I have one as well! And I have an aunt and a mother-law-to-be too!! Do you know how weird this sounds......."  
  
Sakura nodded, and answered  
  
"Our situations are almost exactly identical...that really is freaky..."  
  
"Hey....is your mother-in-law-to-be a pretty Chinese women by the name of Yelan....?"  
  
(A.N.: If you haven't found out by now...you truly are dense...denser than me...and that is sad.)  
  
Sakura paled  
  
"Yes.....does your 'aunt' go by the name of Nadeshiko?"  
  
Tomoyo paled in turn, a small audible gasp was heard. She nodded. Sakura went wide-eyed (0.0)  
  
"Do you think it's safe to say that....all those coincidences...aren't just coincidences.... and we really happen to be cousins, both engaged to the twin son's of our mother's other best friend, and that we are getting married next summer.....?"  
  
All Tomoyo could do was nod, her voice was squeaky when she said  
  
"Yep.....I should say very safe to say....don't you think....cousin-to-be-sister- in-law-but-for-no-my-best-friend?"  
  
"Boy, Tomoyo-chan, that's a rather long title....How bout just best friends, ok?"  
  
Sakura had a pinky up, and Tomoyo gave her pinky, and they both giggled at their childish, but ever lasting promise. The puppy slowly woke up (German shepherd puppies are so cute!! cuddles puppy ). Sakura picked him up and cuddled him to her chest, which he fell back asleep to, due to her warmth and heart beat.  
  
(A.N: Scientific fact of the day: When a puppy is young, and are just separated from the mothers, they mostly get scared because they won't sleep to their mothers warmth or heartbeat, and they'll miss her a lot. So when you put them to bed, it's best that you get an alarm clock that ticks or use your own heart to subdue them to sleep, making them think that it's their mother beside them, and calms them down. They'll feel like they have their mother's protection. I seriously knew that one!!! Lmao )  
  
Sakura grinned at her puppy. She got the remote to her radio, and clicked on, starting up t.A.T.u. She asked  
  
"What should I name this cute little boy? I mean...my fiancée was sweet enough to send him to me. I should give him a name."  
  
Tomoyo thought aloud  
  
"How about...Kerobrous? Or Kero-chan for short?"  
  
Sakura smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Kerobrous it is. I wonder if your fiancée got you a puppy too?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled a little.  
  
"He always gives me a gift at least every 2-4 monthes. And I always give him one back. I bet that's the way with you two, ne?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Then she remembered.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan. I was wondering, this morning you said something about that bench I was sitting on...."  
  
Tomoyo caught on instantly.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing really. That's just the bench that the most popular kids in that stupid prep school can only sit on and such. Oh, Sakura- chan....I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I make you outfits? For school, skating, and stuff?"  
  
Sakura fell off her bed ( O.O ). She then got back up, rubbing her head, the puppy still miraculously asleep in her arms, and sat back down. She asked.  
  
"Why would you wanna make me clothes? I mean..."  
  
Tomoyo puled up a puppy pout and the puppy eyes.  
  
"Pleassssseee! I promise it won't be horrible! It's only the best for you. I just never had a best friend that was a girl, who happened to be my cousin, and future sister. I really need someone to model my clothes for me!"  
  
Sakura couldn't ignore the look. [b]ALL[/b] the girls in the family had the look, she pulled it off herself once or twice. Now, it came back to haunt her.....She sighed with defeat.  
  
"Ok, but only because you did the face. I never knew the infamous face of the women of our family would turn on me! I was like a master to it! But wait....why me? Why not use yourself?"  
  
Tomoyo beamed, her eyes going starry eyed.  
  
"Because your so KAWAII!!! And you wonder why the media are after you with fans and that the guys excepted you quicker than others. Though they mainly recruited you for your killer skills, they also did because of your killer cuteness too. And I already sport my mom's and my own designs. I just want another girl to share the experience with!"  
  
Sakura couldn't argue with that, so again she sighed in defeat. (a lot of sighing gong on)  
  
"Sakura-chan, when you hit that prep today for touching you...why hadn't you done that to the guys? They had picked us up earlier?"  
  
"They were playing around, and besides, they aren't preps! I look to them as....friends. Nothing more. Do they know about you being engaged?"  
  
"Yeah. I told them a couple months after I met them. At first, they were a little hurt, but then they started protecting me from other boys that tried getting close, especially after my...you know...um....start of womanhood... I wear my baggy clothes to hide my true body from everyone. And for the style and comfort of course!"  
  
(A.N.: Koff I wonder who that sounds like...hmmm...ME!!! There dad! That's part of my answer of why I wear baggy guy clothes. I don't feel very comfortable with guys staring at my chest and ass all the time. I mean, who would!!! I mean, even some of my guy friends do it to me, and then in the end they make cracks, and then I kick there asses, and they do it some more....yep.....I sure know how to pick friends....perverts...)  
  
Sakura could relate. That's one thing her brother agrees with her wearing guy clothes. He never wants anyone to have even a look at his little sister. She then decided it was time to take off the hoodie, because it was freaking hot in her room all of a sudden! Tomoyo did aswell, and she had been wearing a white baggy t-shirt. Tomoyo asked  
  
"So, since we're here, I'm going to take measurements!"  
  
Sakura had no clue, but some how she was standing with her arms out, Kero-chan was laying on the bed peacefully, and out of nowhere, Tomoyo had gotten a measuring tape, pad of paper, and a pencil. She thought as she stood there  
  
'This is going to take awhile...'  
  
Tomoyo turned up the volume of the stereo as she worked...  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Hey! Was that an ok chapter? And did it clear up some of the...um...confusion for some of you? Seriously, if you hadn't found out by now, that is sad....or you just never seen CCS before......but, dun worry, my next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise!!!! Until next time, later!  
  
[I] Live large, live through love....[/I]  
  
Star Wolf the Legend and Legacy continues... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was a dozy when I first wrote it in my notebook. Summer school is doing pretty ok, we go on field trips practically every day, so, I guess I shouldn't complain, right? Wrong!!! I need to complain!!! Especially with the fact that I'm in the sun, I'm talking to people, and I'm having some fun....if you didn't already get it, I was being sarcastic, and that it is actually pretty ok....I said that already didn't I? Guess all that sun is bleaching my hair and tanning my skin a little to much , cause its getting to my head...lol...in class the other day, we say a fawn cross the road at the park we went to.....it was so cute...and all the girls on the bus went aww....can you blame us?....a thanxs to reviewers, and as usual, my poems....I'm still trying to figure out how I am to get things to italicize or bold....any body, plz help!!!!  
  
A Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
luna-star2 : Hey. Thanks for lovin my fic. I myself have fics that I absolutely love aswell, so I know the feel. Lol   
  
joyful-x : blinks You thought she was.....huh??? joyful.....uhh.....come on....the entire world isn't as dense as I am.....I finally met my match....which of us is denser? You know I'm playin with ya, so no sour face. Thanks for your review! hugs   
  
momocolady : Thanks for reviewing!!!   
  
freak-o-matic273 : laughs like a maniac MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I can't help but make cliff hangers and hold the readers suspense!! And if you add a touch of drama....boy, does it become juicy!! Lol. Well, non the less, thanks for the review! hugs   
  
cheerful-pinkstar : Sup? Ya, I know my story rox! You better believe it! Just playin. Your story Twins is pretty good aswell!!  
  
Yolie-chan : Hey! Was up, my cool and informative fan!? Na, dun worry, I ain't stoppin...I'm to creative for that! Lol! hugs   
  
purplelover : Hey, let me guess....your favorite color is purple!!! Lmao, just teasin. Thanxs for the luck and review!!  
  
NOSIE (nosie, I think) : Heylo! Good guess! But me not tellin....people have to read and find out...though it is kinda obvious....unless your denser than me...and seriously...that is plain sad....lmao. hugs   
  
Lavenda: Hey!! You are cool in my books if you laugh like that to!! Ha haz! Thanxs for the review!!!  
  
Animekid9 : Suppie!! An anime fan....you are on the right side my friend...anime is the future...well...it's my future....as a cartoonist....and animator....and writer....and babbles on   
  
SaZzA-003 : A Tamora Pierce lover, like me!!! I love her work!!! Dun worry, I update as much as I can....which sadly isn't that often due to my family....  
  
iluvanime493 : Another anime lover!!! Smart move. I can't help but due skater/goth/punk/other vs. prep/jocks fics.....cause...well....as my parents and sister love to joke about....i'm on the 'dark side' of life....yet I still have good grades....  
  
cherryblossomprincess12 : 3 languages I want to learn before 25; Japanese (like that wasn't already obvious), German (go families main nationality!), and Mandrian. I try to make them longer, but they never come out right, so I try to update as much as possible, but they don't work out write either....kinda in a fix there, don't ya think?  
  
Daggat-Sakura : Of course Sakura kicks ass! I mean, come on, what do you take me for, anti-feminist? Nope, me feminist all the way...though I wear guy clothes, that doesn't effect my opinion...I just totally got off subject didn't I?  
  
km : umm... I'll try to do my best to describe the stunts...but I can't promise to much....but, thanxs for the review!!!  
  
Yaua : It's unofficial, but Touya is a famous photographer/artist. Reason no one really knows that is because- someone's hand muffles her mouth and that's why!!   
  
enigma-spirit: Hey, thanks!! Your stories are pretty neat to!!   
  
Lotus : Thanks for the review!!!  
  
kittyfaerie3000 : Hey, thanxs! Yeah, I'm trying my best to have a fic where both of them are somewhat even....but so far....it looks..umm...let's put it into lame terms....bad....very very bad....lol....wish for luck!!  
  
Star : sigh I don't know why many people review either....guess it's not good enough for their taste to review back to, but at least I know I have some fans out their! That's good enough for me!!   
  
c0nfused-s0ul : sorry...but I cannot release information that has already been released...or...uh...yeah! But I can tell you one thing, which is thanxs for reviewing and reading my fic!!  
  
Wolf Jade (once before known as Silver Wolf Gurl) : Hey, how did you change your name? Seriously, I've been trying to figure that out!!! Yes, I know, German Shepherds ARE the most adorable dogs ever!!! hugs her Athena, who just happens to be laying next to her feet It's probably even the coldest of women's weakness....baby animals....they are so cute!!! But don't tell any body I said that, aight!? Thanxs for reviewing and for being a constant fan! huggs   
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):  
  
I'm standing here,  
Waiting for you,  
Who is still with the other girls.  
I'm waiting because I love you. It's funny, how I can't describe my feeling. But is it love if you can describe it? No, love is indescribable, no matter what. So, I'm still standing here, Waiting for you. Because I know in my breaking heart, That I can not love no other, But you.  
  
This is a poem dedicated to a friend of mine, who is like me in this point in life, but she actually loves someone when I just have a crush. I admire her. She has loved this guy since the 6th grade, and he is still not noticing her. Don't know why he can't look at her, because she is truly a great person.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but I would love it if they gave it to me for a 9th grade graduation gift or a 10th grade beginning gift....no? Oh well, my dreams are splattered....but the story line and the extra charcs. does belong to me..... love you CLAMP!!!  
  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Sakura could relate. That's one thing her brother agrees with her wearing guy clothes. He never wants anyone to have even a look at his little sister. She then decided it was time to take off the hoodie, because it was freaking hot in her room all of a sudden! Tomoyo did aswell, and she had been wearing a white baggy t-shirt. Tomoyo asked  
  
"So, since we're here, I'm going to take measurements!"  
  
Sakura had no clue, but some how she was standing with her arms out, Kero-chan was laying on the bed peacefully, and out of nowhere, Tomoyo had gotten a measuring tape, pad of paper, and a pencil. She thought as she stood there  
  
'This is going to take awhile...'  
  
Tomoyo turned up the volume of the stereo as she worked...  
  
Live the Life on the Rails  
  
Two hours later, with Tomoyo ogling at how adorable Sakura was and picking out clothes for her to wear, Sakura was officially bored out of her poor mind. Thankfully, her family, aunt, and mother-in-law-to-be came to the house, her Aunt brining in a large brown box with Touya's help. Nadeshiko called from the living room  
  
"Sakura! You home honey?"  
  
Two sets of feet came down the stairs to the first landing (3 stories, 2 staircases, they are at the lowest landing), and showed one holding a very adorable puppy, the other with nothing. They said in a practiced form, which they seriously did practice during those 2 hours of Sakura being fitted and other stuff.  
  
"Hi mom, auntie, Yelan! And dad/uncle and Touya!!"  
  
They smirked at their accomplishment of finding everything out on their own, and it took about exactly 20 minutes, give or take a few. The others were in udder amazement.....not.  
  
"Aww man!!! They found out long before any of us betted. Guess no one wins."  
  
Both girls had the same expression ' 0 ' . They couldn't believe their family had betted on them as to how long it took for them to find out the truth. That really is a low for the adults, though not for Touya (Touya: Hey!!!). Sakura looked to Tomoyo and mumbled as the walked down the stairs.  
  
"They really are evil! They did this whole thing on purpose!!!"  
  
Tomoyo agreed, her eye twitching a little (My friends say my eye twitches and then narrows every time I get REALLY pissed.). They treaded over to the evil people, and looked at the box that Touya and Sonomi (Tomoyo's mother) were still holding. Sakura guessed first.  
  
"From Tomoyo's fiancée, am I right?"  
  
All of the adults nodded, and Touya and Sonomi put it down softly and backed away as the two girls went forward. Tomoyo guessed what it was, and when she opened it, she was not disappointed. In the box was a just waking black/tan German shepherd girl puppy, with a red bow on it aswell, with the note-attached aswell. The puppy was gathered into the arms of a cooing Tomoyo, Sakura just went 'aww...'. Tomoyo asked.  
  
"So Empress Ying Fa, since I've been naming things all day, it's your turn."  
  
Sakura took her time thinking, while the adults were curious as to why Tomoyo was calling Sakura 'Empress Ying Fa'. But Sakura interrupted the spinning thoughts.  
  
"Spinel Sun. That would be perfect for her! Sun-chan for short like my Kero-chan."  
  
"Spinel Sun it is!"  
  
The two girls played with the puppy presents. All of the adults smiled, especially Yelan. Her sons had picked them out especially for these 2 girls, and they won't be disappointed when she tells them about how the girls loved them. Yelan was curious though.  
  
"What is with the name Empress Ying Fa, my little Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was hand-wrestling Kero-chan, and looked up to Yelan, her smile broadened.  
  
"It's my name around other people, school, and the skaters. Tomoyo gave it to me!"  
  
Yelan smiled and asked  
  
"So, my Empress Ying Fa, what is the name of your gift from my son?"  
  
"Kerobrous, but Kero-chan for short.....Kero watch it!!"  
  
While she had been informing Yelan, Kero-chan was still playing, and accidentally knocked into Sun0chan, who retaliated, which brought about a wrestling game against the two. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed so hard, that they were rolling on the ground, causing the game to end earlier than expected, and the puppies went to their owners, pawing them and licking them curiously. This action made the adults smile and laugh lightly as the German shepherds played and 'kissed' their new 'mothers'. After awhile, the puppies grew hungry, and the girls were surprised when Touya already had two bowls made for them already. They ate fast, and with their little tummies full, they cuddled up to each other and closed their eyes.....  
  
(A.N.: awww....so cute!!!!!!! Don't tell anyone I said that!!!)  
  
Sakura finally asked kindly  
  
"Can we eat now?"  
  
Everyone nodded and they headed to the dining room, where take out bags magically appeared (seriously, they just...appeared!). They ate a hardy McDonald's meal, then the three visitors had to go home, or for Yelan, ho was out of town on her 'vacation' for a week (they sorta haven't told her sons that their fiancées were living in the same town, let alone the same country. It's to prevent certain things...).  
  
Sakura told Yelan to come back soon so she can give her fiancée a gift, which Yelan nodded to happily. When all were gone, Sakura said good night to her family, and she and her puppy bounded up the stairs to her room. She changed to her boxers and bra (I shall now call it B&B....easier!), and they snuggled beside each other on her bed. Kero-chan moved his head close to Sakura, and laid it on her neck, tickling her every time he breathed. The house's only noise was the soft booming of Sakura's music and soft breathing.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Yeah, I know, rather dull chapter, and I wanted to fit in more, but I didn't want you guys to kill me for not updating. Which reminds me, I have a promise to keep updating my chapters on my other fic. So I might be busy with that as well for a while. Hope you 'enjoyed' this one, though I know what your all thinking....LAME!! Well, later for now!!  
  
Star Wolf 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. How was the last chapter? Well, it might take me a while from now on to write the chapters, because the computer I originally write on is out of work, and now I have to write on my mom's laptop. So, here's the chapter.  
  
Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):  
  
_You laugh because I am different,  
  
I laugh because you're all the same.  
  
_Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but I would love it if they gave it to me for a...late birthday gift....Oh well, my dreams are splattered....but the story line and the extra charcs. does belong to me..... love you CLAMP!!!  
  
##-on the phone or mumbling  
  
''- thoughts

* * *

Last Chapter:  
  
Sakura told Yelan to come back soon so she can give her fiancée a gift, which Yelan nodded to happily. When all were gone, Sakura said good night to her family, and she and her puppy bounded up the stairs to her room. She changed to her boxers and bra (I shall now call it B&B....easier!), and they snuggled beside each other on her bed. Kero-chan moved his head close to Sakura, and laid it on her neck, tickling her every time he breathed. The house's only noise was the soft booming of Sakura's music and soft breathing.  
  
**Live the Life on the Rails  
  
**_The next morning, Sakura woke to something or someone licking her face. _Then she remembered that her gift was in front of her face, being cute as can be without even trying. She smiled as she petted him.  
  
"So, Kerobrous? You get to wake me up this morning, hmm? I like your way better than Touya's way. How bout I get ready for school before we play for a little, and then I have to leave to go with Tomoyo to school. K buddy?"  
  
Kerobrous barked happily and got off the bed as she went to the closet. Tomoyo had selected certain clothes Sakura could wear until she had finished with the new outfits. She grabbed a pair of black baggy (ok, everything that she and Tomoyo wear is baggy until I say differently) pants with 4 chains; a dark blue shirt that had all the z-fighters from DBZ on the back, and on the front said 'Dragon Ball Z' in light blue flames; a black hoodie with 4 aces and all were in regular flames. Also her hair was tied up into a braided ponytail, and a pair on blue-framed sunglasses.  
  
When she was done, Sakura turned off the alarm clock, and saw she had been up 20 minutes earlier with no complaint, but she went ahead and played with him for alittle while. They played hand/paw wrestling, and who had a cuter puppy pout down. But they didn't have time, because Touya came up the stairs, yelling  
  
"Sakura!!! No Kaijuu!! Get up NOW!!!"  
  
He opened the door to see his little sister on the ground, playing with her puppy. He was at first shocked to see her up without complaining and throwing pillows, but then a wide, warm, rare smile came from him. He stepped into her room, and oddly, hugged her. Warmth surrounded her as she hugged him back, it was comforting.  
  
"You may be a monster, but you'll always be my little monster, got that? Now get up and put Kero-chan outside. You have to go to school, even if it is the second day"  
  
Sakura laughed alittle and smiled as she picked up her bag and skateboard and headed out. Her brother might be mean, but he still loved her. She knew, she's been living with him for the past 16 yrs. She lives under his undying protection. She would have yelled at him for calling her a monster, but she'll let it slide...this time. Besides...he was the only one calling her a monster, and it was better that only one person called her that instead of...billions!  
  
She skipped down the stairs two at a time, with Kero-chan barking happily. Again, she ran to the kitchen, stuffed down a donut, and went to put her sneakers on. She yelled out  
  
"Later!!"  
  
And she and Kero-chan bounded out the door, him running to explore the yard, her rushing to the gate. Kerobrous didn't even notice that she slipped out. Tomoyo came toward her (Wearing black pants with 3 chains, black hoodie, and white-framed sunglasses. Her hair was in a braided bun.), with 3 of the guys; Kenji, Akemi, and Teiji. They waved to her, and when they came close, Akemi lifted her in a hug, then handed her off too Teiji, then Kenji. When Sakura was allowed on the ground again, she asked Tomoyo  
  
"Did you tell them yet?:  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, the guys curious  
  
"We'll tell you when we get to school."  
  
That stopped them from asking, and they skated with Sakura, putting her headphones around her neck, today blaring Limp Bizkit, and they went through the sidewalks swiftly, passing by people, sometimes one of the guys would flip their boards, the girls just went down the street peacefully, listening to their cd players, while the guys were trying to get the attention of everyone.  
  
They reached the school, the others already there doing whatever. When they saw the others, they skated over to hug the girls, and then Akemi poked for her to tell.  
  
"All rights, but promise me you guys will not freak and go berserk on me?"  
  
The guys stood there, waiting for more information, Tomoyo stood beside Sakura, she had a feeling that Sakura was going to tell them the truth in a weird way for them, and she snickered at the thought.  
  
"Well, me and Tomoyo are more than just best friends..."  
  
The guy's eye's widened as nasty thoughts came in.  
  
"We're cousins."  
  
Instantly, nasty thoughts had vanished like the wind.  
  
"Umm....what's so bad about being cousins?  
  
"Why did you do that scary dramatizing affect for?"  
  
"Sure had me goin.."  
  
And so on, until it clicked...crap..  
  
"Now way! You're her cousin! The cousin? The one who is engaged to the twin brother of Maddy's fiancée?!"  
  
Sakura nodded sheepishly. The boys were yelling things like  
  
"NOOoOOOooo! Another one has been taken from our grasp!!!"  
  
"Why couldn't we be born the lucky ones!?"  
  
"WHY!?!?!?!"  
  
Sakura only patted their and tried to comfort them  
  
"There is always another chance. I mean, it's not like it's the end of the world, right?"  
  
'They said they weren't going to go berserk...guys and finding out that some girls are unavailable...sheesh!"  
  
She and Tomoyo left them to their mopping to do some real work. They got in about 30 minutes of sweet grinding and gliding before the preps came to the parking lot with their vehicles, then the gang headed to their locker to put up their skateboards, hung out before they separated at the sound of the 1 minute bell. Sakura and Tomoyo both put their hoods up, had their music going on minimum for now, and kept their sunglasses on. They were sitting down before even Shato-sensei entered the room. When he saw the two in the back, he noticed they both looked alike, but then Sakura smiled at him with an ever so bitterly sweet smile, like a beautiful flower that you want to touch, but the thorns are attached at every point on the stem and deadly poisonous. He knew by the smile that Sakura was the one in blue frames, and he tried to ignore her and sat down, and when the bell rang, he didn't call on anyone to pick on.  
  
That Syaoran guy and the other two came in 10 minutes after the class started. The three noticed that; again the class was loud with people talking, the teacher sitting quietly like he was the obedient student, and two people in the back corner looked identical, both in all black with headphone wires protruding from the pouch to the hoodie, except their sunglasses were different colors on the frames. 20 minutes later, with the class talking and some guys thought they were tough and threw paper airplanes in the air, a cell phone rang. The class grew quiet as they waited for the person to take it out with shame and give it to the teacher. Sakura just stood up, and walked to the front of the room and out the door. When she left, Shato-sensei seemed temporarily relieved. Syaoran was confused about this whole thing.  
  
'What the heck!! That 'person' seems to make Shato-sensei cower in fear. Even I nor Eriol try to pull that stunt! I really have to find out who the heck 'they' are.'  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & _With Sakura on the other side of the door _& & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Sakura took out a black covered Nokia cell phone and started talking.  
  
"Yukito, why the hell are you calling me during school?! You know I might get in trouble!"  
  
(You shall I find out his role soon....he is very important to Sakura)  
  
#They found you.#  
  
Sakura paled a little  
  
"What!"  
  
She thought she must have heard wrong. They couldn't have found that fast, it's only been 3 weeks!  
  
#They know you moved to Japan. They're planning on doing a wide spread search for you.#  
  
"B-But how? I mean didn't you give out 'accidental' information of my whereabouts?"  
  
#Yes, but I must have failed you.#  
  
"You didn't fail anyone, Yukito. I was only hoping to much that I would get away long enough..."  
  
#Do you wish to fire me? I did not-#  
  
"NO! Yukito-chan. You are not fired, not now, not ever! And I will never accept your resignation, just to let you know now before you say anything. So enough with that and on to how we can fix this before it's to late and gets its way to my fiancée."  
  
(for some odd reason, I like that last line...)  
  
On the other line, a shadowed man smiled. She always did a good job cheering him up, as well as taking control of the situation. She tried to do part of the physical work, but he always insisted on doing the majority of it, leaving her with the easy stuff. He was her bodyguard, but unlike others that stick at their charges side, she forced him to go do whatever he wanted and stop the fans and media. He cared for her deeply, like a sister...  
  
#Yes, Empress Ying Fa. And how shall I do so?#  
  
He could hear a gasp and recovering breath.  
  
"I _HATE IT _when you find out things before I try to tell you!! You really can spoil a persons fun sometimes! All right, is it possible that you could slip more false information into a high ranking air head from...oh, headline news, and he might be able to put the search in another continent?"  
  
#I did so when you first moved. Is it possible you could make an _appearance_ in some city in America or Europe? I could have one of the girls-#  
  
"No, I don't want to do that until we are desperate enough. No...wait. Are you in Japan right _now_?"  
  
The man's eyebrow rose  
  
#Yes, why?#  
  
"Is it in the _slightest _chance that you might have been seen at some place you traveled to, our they followed you here? Because even if they don't see me, practically anyone who look at any picture of me at public appearances, your always by my side. Maybe..."  
  
#Maybe I was seen and they thought you were near by.#  
  
He finished her sentence  
  
'SHIT! I can't believe I was so careless!'  
  
"I know that I don't want to do this...but...I have an instinct that's telling me that YOU should go to Europe, at least for a while. You act like you always do, like you have something to hide though you try to pretend you don't."  
  
#But I can't leave you! If I 'm not in the same 5 feet away from you, at least let me stay in the same country! I could get-#  
  
"No...Yukito, though it hurts me to say, you know the truth. It's better if YOU go to Europe, and not a replacement. I trust you to do this for me, Yukito-chan. Please? I'll make you the dinner of your dreams if you do this for me..."  
  
Yukito stomach growled at the thought of Sakura's cooking. Only two people in the world served his stomach right, and Sakura 1 of the 2. And Sakura's voice was indicating she was using the puppy face. Even he couldn't with stand the power, even if he wasn't watching her.

#Oh, all right!! But I'm putting at the very least 5of my best and most trusted people on you. And there is no arguing for that one. Now, you get back to class and scare your homeroom teacher some more, k Ying Fa? Ja ne.#  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
She flipped her phone closed, put it in her pocket, and rubbed her eyes. She trusted Yukito like he was her 2nd brother, and though since she moved she hadn't seen him much. She was always happy to hear from him. She needed to tell someone before she burst. So, having a teacher afraid of her, she knocked on the homeroom door, and the teacher came to the door as if expecting to be fired. But Sakura told him in a rough voice.  
  
"Get Madison out here."  
  
Shato-sensei was about to find courage, but Sakura was close to popping.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Shato-sensei hurried back into the class room, to his desk, and called her up,  
  
"Mad! Go!"  
  
Tomoyo was surprised, but she got up, and swiftly walked out the door, leaving every one puzzled, except Toshiro & Akemi. Syaoran and Eriol looked at the two skater boys, who were oddly silent, looking at each other every few moments.  
  
Back in the hall, Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
"Everywhere I go, I have a body guard named Yukito with me. He's guarded me ever since I had been engaged, because Yelan had to go to extreme measures for me, though I don't know why. Yukito has been there for me before I even skated and had my first hit, before all the appearances. And he just called to tell me that ... I've been found."  
  
....  
  
"_HOLY SHIT_!!"  
  
The words echoed through the hall, and Shato-sensei's class heard it very well due to the fact Tomoyo was standing right in front of the door. All their heads turned to the door. Toshiro and Akemi were laughing, knowing that it was Tomoyo who said that very nice and loud.  
  
Sakura had her hand covering Tomoyo's mouth, and she turned her head this way and that to make sure no one was coming. And then she continued, taking her hand off of Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"I think they tracked me down through using him, because many know him as my bodyguard who isn't far from me, so if they follow him, they get to me."  
  
Tomoyo said quietly  
  
"Dang..."  
  
"Ya. Worst thing, I sent him to do random appearances in the states or Europe to keep them off my tail for a month or two at most. I hope it'll last till Christmas."  
  
"Because of the official day we meet 'them'? I think it would work Sakura-chan. It really could work if all is good."  
  
"I do to Tomoyo-chan. I only sent him because I knew he could do his acting perfectly. I don't want any doubles doing something that is as important as this. I can't risk our hidden selves to be found by our fiancées because of my incompetence to judge the situation clearly enough and have us found. I can't afford to disappoint Yelan on the promise I made because of a mistake."  
  
Tomoyo was surprised that Sakura believed it was her fault she was found, and how she strongly believed it was up to her to fix it.  
  
"No, Sakura-chan. It's not your fault, and you don't have to feel pressured to fix something on your own. I'm here to help you. Besides, it's those darn reporters faults for bothering you. Now let's go back in."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Tomoyo, pulling their hoods back up, back in, she saw that most had their heads moved so they could have heard anything loud. She also noticed that Syaoran was trying very hard to find out who she was, but she wouldn't give him the chance.  
  
'Booyy, today is gonna be a long day....I'm hungry.'

* * *

Author Commentary:  
  
Hey. Stupid yes, but I'm trying. I know, it's taking so long for me to upgrade. But I have a good excuse. One is I have never had the time to get on, and when I asked my mom and dad would say no and get on the comp themselves. And lately the lap has been going frizzy and wouldn't let me on to the damn site. And when it did, it wouldn't let add chapters. So hope you forgive the long wait. And I finally found out how to add italicize!!! yay me!  
  
_Star Wolf _


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. How was the last chapter? Well, it might take me a while from now on to write the chapters, because the computer I originally write on is out of work, and now I have to write on my mom's laptop. So, here's the chapter.

Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):

_What came first, the chicken, or the egg?_

Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but I would love it if they gave it to me... but that ain't happen in. The story line and the extra charcs. does belong to me..... love you CLAMP!!!

##- on the phone or mumbling

''- thoughts

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Last Chapter:

"No, Sakura-chan. It's not your fault, and you don't have to feel pressured to fix something on your own. I'm here to help you. Besides, it's those darn reporters faults for bothering you. Now let's go back in."

Sakura nodded and followed Tomoyo, pulling their hoods back up, back in, she saw that most had their heads moved so they could have heard anything loud. She also noticed that Syaoran was trying very hard to find out who she was, but she wouldn't give him the chance.

'Booyy, today is gonna be a long day....I'm hungry.'

Live the Life on the Rails 

Lunch came around finally. Tomoyo and Sakura waited for everyone to get out of the halls before the put up their hoodies, sunglasses, and cd players, and brought out their skateboards. They ran to the parking lot, where the guys were already waiting for them, and they were surprised that the girls matched in outfits and in body, oh so alike. The girls just grinned and started up on the routine they had done yesterday, this time with no distractions.

This time they were careful to be more accurate on their jumping and their landings, increasing their speed constantly. When they got to the railing that was the scene of their former accident, they jumped off with exact timing and landed without a problem. Sakura decided to show Tomoyo one of her favorite tricks, the 360 dark side, and when she finished Tomoyo gave a loud applause at the perfect trick.

They turned their backs to the boys that were cheering them on, only to suddenly be bombarded by an onslaught of water balloons. Sakura and Tomoyo suddenly stopped and ducked holding onto the other. The guys came over as soon as the first balloon came out of the bushes, running or skating to help the two, but by the time they got there, it was over.

Tomoyo and Sakura were soaked through and through. Their shirts were dripping water, their hair came out of their braids and clinging to their faces and bodies. Their once baggy shirts were now sucked to their skin, showing their every curve, which sadly they were practically made of (curves, that is). Both of the girls were fuming, aswell as were their friends.

But Syaoran, Eriol, and their friends didn't care what they thought, because to them it was funny to see skater girls embarrassed to show off their bodies. The Li brothers trusty gang stood out of the bushes, laughing at the two who were desperately trying to dry their shirts and make it stop sucking to them. Quite a bunch of boys were cat calling to them, some saying to strip right there and others saying they'll give the girls a time of their lives.

Kenji and Kioshi were furious, but kept their cool as both stripped off their hoodies and shirts, showing to the world their nice well toned abs and pecs. Kioshi said to the girls as the gang surrounded them for a quick cover.

"Put the hoodie on for now, dry off yourselves and wear the shirts when your as dry as you can get. Hurry!"

The two nodded and hurried putting on the very very big hoodies (they looked like little kids, the bottom hem line went close to both of their knees!), and skated to the locker hall with the shirts under their arms. The guys made sure the girls made it into the building before they turned with deadly glares to the preps. Quite a lot of girls were checking out Kioshi and Kenji in the new light, some of them even preps, and all liked what they saw. But no one was prepared for the anger that came out from each of the boys mouths.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, SHOOTING AT MADISON AND EMPRESS YING FA!!?"

"THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THAT KIND OF TREATMENT! THEY ARE GIRLS, AND GIRLS DESERVE BETTER!'

"NEVER COME NEAR THEM AGAIN, AND IF YOU DO, YOUR DEAD!"

"THEY SAID THEY WERE SORRY, IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN ASS FAULT FOR NOT ACCEPTING!"

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR NOT JUMPING OUT OF THE WAY OF RAIL JUMP!"

"AND YOU TRY TO CALL YOURSELVES MEN!? YOUR MORE LIKE LITTLE PRE-SCHOOLERS FOR THAT STUNT!"

"IF I FIND OUT YOU TOUCHED THEM OR EVEN CAME NEAR THEM AGAIN, EVEN ON ACCIDENT, BOTH YOUR TWIN ASSES WILL BE DEAD LI!"

(Hmm, now why does that name ring a bell...)

Syaoran Li directed his glaring amber eyes on them, and then faced the one that said the last threat. Akemi. Akemi stood strong in the line of fire as Syaoran's sarcastic voice came.

"Oh, really. And why can't we touch them? They ARE just girls. What is so important about them that you guys protect the so hard. Tell me, I'm all ears."

Akemi's glare hardened, and would have killed him had not Kenji be holding him back by his hoodie.

"You have no right to know. You didn't earn the right to know, you have no respect and they give you no respect back. They leave you alone, and you follow them around to prank them. You, Li & Li, are just to rich preps that think they own the world yet know nothing about it. You say your families' clan is full of pride and honor, and you know what I think about what you say. I say you lie. You have no pride on honor. Your family might, but not you two. You don't deserve it."

With that Akemi hawked a lugy right by their feet, turned with the rest of the guys, and skated to the locker hall where the two girls disappeared. They found the girls a little drier, Kenji and Kioshi's shirts down to their mid thigh. Both of them hugged all the guys for coming to their aid, but the guys only grinned and said it's what they'll do for their little skater girls.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(We're going to be skipping for a while from one date to the next, so bare with me.)

% & % & % & --

Two and half months later, the group became more like a family, 2 beautiful sisters and 6 handsome brothers always there to protect them from the world. Sakura tried to explain who she really was, but they told her they have known since the first day, and they were only happy to be of service to Sakura and Tomoyo. They were going to protect them from anything they could since they were intended.

Ever since the second day of school, the girls had been played tricks on by the Li brothers, but neither of the sides knew what the real cause of it all was, except they should chose a side to be on, skaters vs. preps, and gratefully, the brains, the rebels, and the outties joined forces with the skaters.

Even though at first those from other groups thought it stupid to fight about two girls, they soon realized there was a deep secret about them that was kept secret, and all wanted to know, but were them alone enchanted by Sakura and Tomoyo beauty.

On the day of Halloween, the school was still rampaging on the warpath. Sakura was now going to sport the very long clothesline of Tomoyo made outfits, and the first she was to wear had a tight shirt included, sleeveless, which was red with a sakura tree in pink and white sequins. But the black baggy pants were the same, except for the many pockets, and at the hem of the pants had Empress Ying Fa going in circle around in white, in bigger prints at the bottom and shrinks until it completely disappears at the knee. The back pockets had a white cherry blossom embroidery on the right and a crown to symbolize empress on the left. Her sneakers were allowed to be the same black Sketchers. Tomoyo had come over earlier (as usual) that morning with Sun-chan (Spinel-chan) so that she could professionally do the hair into a bun with two chopsticks; and apply a little blush, eye shadow, and lip-gloss.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she had no clue who the heck was staring at her, because it was so different from what she always saw in the mirror everyday. She never wore make up before, not even when she was being interviewed. She was even more surprised that when she looked down her chest seemed to have popped out. She asked

"Can I wear a hoodie, please? I can't bear what'll happen. Maybe we shouldn't dress up as preps for Halloween at school. Tomoyo, why the hell you talked me into this?"

Tomoyo answered back, finishing the last touches of Sakura's hair.

"No. And besides I now owe you about 30 favors all together on the cousin and best friends accounts. So I'll pay you back later through favors you want. And don't worry, nothing bad will happen except that those ass holes Syaoran and Eriol will finally find out you're the stranger. Now, it's your turn to make me 'horrifyingly' preppy, but roomy so I can skate still."

Sakura looked through the clothes and found a nice set. She gave it to Tomoyo who went and changed.

When she came out, she had a disgruntled look, but she wore it anyway without complaint. It was a baggy dark blue pants with slits from the knees and were tied loosely in criss-cross motion with thick brown leather string, with white sewing across the thighs in one complete circle that said Madison. The shirt was sleek and sleeveless like Sakura's, black with stars on the back in pink, purple, and white glitter, while on the front was a comet going across her right hip to her left shoulder in white and blue glitter. Sakura did Tomoyo hair into two top side buns white/purple butterfly clips on top to hold them up, and did her make up.

When they were done, they realized that the guys were going to come by any minute. They did the usual, run down with bags and boards in hand, gobbled down a donut, say goodbye to Touya, shoes on, out the door with their two puppies who'd run to a flower or tree, out the gate, and wait for the boys. They waited less than 30 seconds before the guys came up the block.

They were surprised as hell to see two major hot girls, but when they got closer they turned out to be their 'sisters' (Major bummer for them...hehehehe). But after a pounding from the two, they headed off with Sakura and Tomoyo listening to their cd players and the guys trying to do tricks on the way to school. They thought they would go unnoticed, but now many people on the street looked up to see to gorgeous girls, not even realizing they were the same ones that came by this way for the past 2 months or so.

When they got to school the other guys there got a very bad pounding due to their stupid remarks about their outfits. Tomoyo was even starting to regret wearing the clothes. It wasn't scary or bad, it's just that her and Sakura were looking like something they weren't. But instead of practice for the day, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to sit out and watch the guys.

When the preps came, they did the usual walk into the school, put stuff up, and hung with the guys until the time come for the bell. When they entered the class, they received cat calls and many stared as they sat. Sakura was settled in 5 minutes after class began, but her cell phone went off. Shato-sensei let her go like the last times. When she answered, she heard a voice she missed.

#Hello Empress Ying Fa! How are you this fine morning?#

"Yukito-chan! I missed you! So, how has your 'vacation' been going?"

#Fine. They mostly came to Europe after seeing me all over, but I heard from my contacts that you still have some press on your tail, but they are slowly receding. Shoot, I gotta go for now. I'll call you when I can. Ciao!#

Sakura put the phone up, and before she could help it she was jumping up and down and dancing as she was happy. In her dancing she didn't see that some boy came up to her and grabbed her arm. He said in a voice full of disgusting lust

"Hey Empress Ying with me, I want to show you something."

Thoughts raced through Sakura's head as she registered what was going on.

"Let me go."

"Come on, you know you wanna...It's simple, just come with me, and I won't be hard...promise."

"Let me go pervert! Don't you dare touch me!"

"Come on! If you do, I'll be quick about it."

Sakura wouldn't budge, she tried pulling her arm back, but he held her in a position that if she moved wrong he'd break her arm.

"I told you, don't touch me. I don't belong to you!"

"Hey! You heard her, let her go!"

Sakura turned to see Syaoran, Eriol, and the girl Meiling run toward her. But when she had turned, that was her mistake. The boy had grabbed her around the waist and tried to walk away with her, but Syaoran and the other two caught up, and again told him.

"Put her down! She obviously doesn't know you or like you. So just stop."

The boy only grinned.

"I will when I am done with her. This is a rare chance, to be with such royalty."

Sakura hissed, her emerald eyes were very...steaming.

"Do you want me to hurt you?! I don't fight losers, but I'll make an exception for you! Now let me go!!"

&#&$&$&#&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&

Author Commentary:

Hey. How was that one. Hope it was good. I've written up to 40 pages, yet I have the story up to 175 pages in my notebook. Dang, I haven't been able to get on in ages!! I'm sad though, cause a few friends of mine are leaving. This is what I wrote to one of them.

From: B Ott

Hey, I'm leaving 4 Virginia tomorrow, and I wanted 2 say goodbye. I wish that I could stay here, but I can't. I am terrified about all this, but I need 2 stay strong and believe that it will all be ok, or I will never get through it. Please keep in contact, and don't forget me, cuz I'm never gonna 4 get u. Please, keep in contact cuz I'm gonna need moral support, even if it is 2000 mile away, and one time zone.

From: Star Wolf

dun worry! a wolf is loyal and never forgets a friend, even if they are far away. though i don't think i can howl in the wind to get u to hear me (focl), i'm right here where i will be for the next few yrs. just don't forget the poem i made for you. if i can't be there, at least some of my words will, and they will always be there, brit. just keep it close in your heart, that this wolf is never to far away for any friend, no matter the distance.

hope you can see the stars, because if u look to them, and whisper my name, i will come, and protect you from all you fear.

love with much remorse to see u go,

star wolf

i'll miss u. but write to me, and i'll be sure to write back.

Well, R&R! Later!!

Star Wolf


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! How where the last two chapters? I actually had finished the 2 at the same time, I just separated them for about a few hours, so that people might get a chance to read before the next. I don't know when this chapter will be put on, but just letting you know, I am working hard, and I am adding more, and I'm sticking to the script.

Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):

_Nobody can live a dream. They live a reality of their truth. –by Tiffany Carr_

"_No touchie!" –The Emperor's New Groove_

Disclaimer: Card Captors never belonged to me, but I would love it if they gave it to me... but that isn't happen in. The story line and the extra charcs. does belong to me..... love you CLAMP!!!

##- on the phone or mumbling

''- thoughts

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sakura turned to see Syaoran, Eriol, and the girl Meiling run toward her. But when she had turned, that was her mistake. The boy had grabbed her around the waist and tried to walk away with her, but Syaoran and the other two caught up, and again told him.

"Put her down! She obviously doesn't know you or like you. So just stop."

The boy only grinned.

"I will when I am done with her. This is a rare chance, to be with such royalty."

Sakura hissed, her emerald eyes were very...steaming.

"Do you want me to _hurt_ you?! I don't fight losers, but I'll make an exception for you! Now let me go!!"

Live the Life on the Rails

She kicked him in the knee, though she had intended to go higher. He threw her violently, not caring that she could break her neck, but thankfully for Yukito's training, and her career as a skater, she flipped in time into a crouch before she landed on her head, her feet barely touching the ground in the process.

The boys' pain in the knee didn't last long, but his dirty gray eyes still held the look of lust, which disgusted Sakura and the three bystanders more. But they were surprised as this girl in front of them knew their families fighting style. It was greatly influenced by Kung Fu and Karate, and though few know, by ninjitsu, made up moves, and a large variety of weapons, this style easily became labeled the Li style. But suddenly their thoughts were disturbed as the boy lunged at the girl.

Sakura easily slipped to the side, letting him head for the lockers, but, the boy had quickly changed course and headed back to her, and with quick thought, she ducked low and did a low roundhouse kick to his left leg, and with his right leg still behind him and lifted up, and with a left leg kicked forward to fast, what do you think happened?

Yep.

He landed in a full horizontal split, and man, did it _hurt_!

(A.N.: lmao as I read that last part and think of the animation of it in my head)

The boy silently went ow and curled himself into a ball, hoping the pain would subside a little, but that didn't help at all. Sakura stood and dusted off herself as she said in warning

"You won't be so lucky if try that again. And _if_ you have little buddies that are like you, tell them their perverted little hands better not touch something that doesn't belong to them. Now, good bye!"

Sakura was ticked, but as she slowly walked back to class, her rage simmered down a bit. The Li's followed, and Syaoran ran up to this girl he never thought he knew.

"Wait! I have a question!"

Sakura turned, her eyes down at the ground, Syaoran finally came in front of her and asked with a variety of emotions

"Where'd you learn that style of fighting? That style belongs to only the Li clan!"

Sakura looked at him, her eyes becoming dark again with anger. Syaoran them remembered who she was.

'The cute skater girl!!! ....wait, did I say cute? I meant gorgeous-no, beautiful-NO, pretty- NO!, ugly –_finally_! That ugly skater girl....yeah..that works.'

Sakura answered him finally

"I'm not telling you!

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are NOT!"

Eriol and Meiling viewed the exchange of repeated words, laughing at Syaoran's childishness that they had not seen since he and Eriol's father died, leaving Syaoran the heir to their clan, the Li's. (Opps, did that slip? shrugs oh well)

Sakura was not in the mood to play, so she said

"Are not _EVER_!"

And she turned on her heel and stomped into their homeroom. Tomoyo smiled and asked when Sakura sat down, the Li's then came in to their seats.

"So, any news on Yukito?"

Sakura instantly smiled at the thought of her friend

"Yeah. He said most of them are gone, but he is going to stay in Europe a little longer to get them off my tail. Currently, I think he's in Germany by the sound in the background. Hey, Tomoyo, can I ask you a favor. I'm asking the guys at lunch"

"What is that?"

"When Yukito comes back, can you help me cook a big dinner I promised him?"

Tomoyo fell out of her chair, gaining the attention of the other two. Sakura forgot she never had told them about the promise to Yue. She got backup.

"Most definitely, Ying Fa. He is after all, not separating from you for nothing. I mean, don't you see the guards he puts on you before he left?" –(Tomoyo)

"No. I only talk to them every once in awhile. And they always go to my house to check on anything. And they follow me everywhere, even though no one can see them. I don't know where they hide, but I know by sense they are there. My question is, why don't you have guards?" –(Sakura)

"Oh! I do, but they are trained like Yukito and your other ones, to stay in the background unless we are in a situation that we can't handle on our own. But I know why Yelan gave you a personal bodyguard and not me." –(Tomoyo)

"That was something I did not know! Tell me, Maddy-chan!!"

All this time, three trained pairs of ears were listening to this constant changing conversation.

Eriol and Syaoran thought the same thing.

'Yelan? Guards? Why are they talking about mother?'

(A.N.: Did I let that slip? Boy, I must be slippin today.... Wonder what else I'll slip out accidentally.)

"Because your-"

_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG_!!!!!!!!!!!

The school bell once again stopped something important, this time, it was on the girls side, and the two boys were mad and confused as they tried to hear the rest of what the Madison girl was talking about. But they did know that Empress Ying Fa had her face down to the floor as they stood to go to their next class, mumbling to herself

'That can't be right! I'm marrying the one that is going to be the head of the Li clan? But that's nuts! I can't become the co-leader, head women of the entire Li family! I'm not smart enough to do that kind of thing! How does Yelan even handle things? Ergh! Why am I the last to know in this whole matter! Hoe...where's Yukito-chan calling when I really need to ask questions...'

It shocked Sakura when Tomoyo had said that. And she knew Tomoyo enough to tell that she wasn't lying about it either. The day went by, and at lunch, the girls decided against skateboarding at lunch, and instead watch the guys. They sat on the curb of the school sidewalk, a distance away from the guys as they pulled off their tricks.

They laughed when the guys failed to execute a jump/flip, or when they accidentally fell off their boards due to focus on their balance. Miroku went over a big rock that camouflaged itself like the pavement, which made him fall backwards on his rear, which he furiously rubbed. The two girls started laughing hard about that.

"I think we need to go over there and teach them how to skate properly. They never did this before!" -(Tomoyo)

"First, restroom break, then we help their desperate need." -(Sakura)

They skipped into the halls and went in and out the bathroom in minutes. They were about to go outside, when suddenly a voice rang out

"You're not going anywhere."

Sakura and Tomoyo became quiet as a bunch of boys started surrendering them. Sakura recognized the voice from the boy she had beaten earlier that morning, with quite a few friends (about 25-30). She stood in front of Tomoyo, making sure he got nowhere near her. She said coldly,

"I told you to not come back! When will you get it in your heads that we are not available, and never will be! Now leave!"

He sniggered, his eyes turning on both of them with the disgusting look. All the boys had that look.

"Not until we all get what we want! We've been waiting months for a chance like this, and none of us want to pass you two up. Just be quiet and we'll all be nicer."

Tomoyo spoke, cold like Sakura, making both their eyes and face full of inexpressible fury.

"You will not touch her or me! Did you not hear her? We cannot be touched, because we do not belong to any of you! Now listen to Empress Ying Fa, and leave! Or you _will_ get hurt!"

All the boys laughed, the first one speaking again.

"You can't take us _all _on at once, can you? We'll find out."

He snapped his fingers, and all the boys ganged up on them at once. Both Tomoyo and Sakura stood back to back as they fought off 3 boys at a time, only to have more replace them when they hit them. They were tired after about 40 altogether (the boys kept coming back). Sakura did a flip and hit twp in the head and was about to do a round house, but suddenly a loud-pitched scream came from Tomoyo.

Sakura looked over to see that her friend was struggling on the ground, 5 boys trying to hold her down; her hair became undone at parts to release the long black hair. Sakura yelled.

"_MADDY_!! GET _OFF_ OF _HER_!! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's side, avoiding all that came in her way, and she kicked the 5 boys off her best friend and cousin. She helped Tomoyo up, whose shirt had a small rip in the seam. Sakura asked quickly

"Are you alright? We have to keep fighting, but if you can't it's ok. I won't let them hurt you."

Sakura punched two guys and did a kick to three others in the nuts. Tomoyo watched as Sakura fought, her own hair starting to fall from its place. Tomoyo began to see why Sakura was the chosen wife of the future leader. It was so plain, but she had never seen it before. Tomoyo fought hard to keep up with Sakura, but out of nowhere Sakura unmasked hidden talents. Somehow she became faster, stronger, and better. Like she had been holding back the entire time.

But even with these new ways of fighting, she was getting tired.

* * *

$ # $ # $ # $ #Outside with the guys $ # $ # $ # $ #

While the guys were boarding (badly), and the usual prep boys and girls came out to the parking lot, the unexpected happened. A loud scream came from the locker halls, and an even louder shout

"_MADDY_!! GET _OFF_ OF _HER_!! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

All stopped when they heard this. The skaters and the Li crowd (Li bros, couple friends, and for that day, Meiling) were the first to react. The skater boys dumped their boards and ran faster than they thought they could ever run before. But when it came to the two girls who had taken the parts of their hearts as sisters, no one can mess with them.

And even though the Li's didn't like the skaters, they knew by the sound of it that there were quite a few people to handle, and that help was needed. So they ran beside their 'enemies'.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # Back to the girls # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

Sakura was becoming slower as every ounce over her body was straining to keep going. Tomoyo aswell slowed down, but she felt she needed to stay up

'I have to stand for Sakura! I will not let them touch her! If it means that they get me, then so be it! But not Sakura!'

Both girls power kick together, back-to-back again. But now, since they both used their strength a little too much, the guys began to slowly over power them. It took 8 boys each to hold down a girl. The girls struggled, but it wasn't enough. Before the perverted guys could do anything, Tomoyo shouted out

"No! Don't! Not Ying Fa! Just leave her alone!"

The one boy who was technically the leader, looked to Tomoyo, her pleading eyes placed on his, her voice a strong whisper

"Just take me if you free her..."

"Madison...no!"

Sakura could not sit there and watch that happen to her friend. How could they end Tomoyo's freedom like that! Tomoyo will not be taken!

With a last ounce of strength, Sakura kicked off all the guys holding her down and tried to get to Tomoyo, but her strength gave in again, and they pushed her down. In the take down, part of her shirt ripped (right at the chest , showing her cleavage). But the guys all waited for the 'boss' ' call.

"We take them both."

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears as they both screamed and struggled for the other to be free and the guys had more trouble trying to contain them in this new found strength. Sakura whispered

"No.."

But out of nowhere, there were cries of

"GET OFF OF THEM, NOW!" and more.

Sakura and Tomoyo knew instantly that the backup had arrived, and they were glad their skater boys had come to the rescue. Suddenly, all the perverted boys were knocked off each girl, freeing them once again. The hallway became a battle scene of perverts vs. the temporary alliance of the skaters and Li gang.

Due to the fact that each girl on their own had tired the hell out of the perverts, it made it 50x faster for the joined forces to take them down. Both Tomoyo and Sakura clung to each other, their long, silky hair now fully released from their confines. They knelt together on the ground, holding back the tears; their faces covered by the others hair and shoulder.

When the last perv ran away and/or was taken down, the two gangs turned to the ducked figures. Instantly, the skater boys went forward, this time it was Akemi and Toshiro who put hoodies on them. All the guys held the two, giving them reassurance that it was going to be all right. The Li gang dispersed, but the two brothers stayed, hidden by the corner of the lockers. They felt compelled to listen. Kioshi asked

"Is there any way we can have your forgiveness?"

Sakura and Tomoyo calmed down, only sniffling after all, and they looked to each other before Sakura answered.

"Three ways."

Akemi nodded and asked.

"And they would be?"

"First, never let us walk away without one of you there." –(Sakura)

Kenji answered

"Done. After the, you two are going to rarely have a chance alone, and you will never be out of our site! It'll be like a mission. As your adopted brother, you don't go anywhere without telling us. You call us everyday, and when you are leaving someplace, when you just go shopping or going to the park or-"

Teiji interrupted Kenji passionate speech with a smack upside the head to silence him. Tomoyo went this time.

"Second, the next time we see any of those pervs, we get to ki- 'play' with them."

All in the area heard and sweat dropped at the thought of their kind of 'play'. Miroku said

"First dibs. Ok, next?"

Sakura winked at Tomoyo when she said

"And...when Yukito comes back from running errands in Europe, you have to help me make him the biggest dinner ever! I told you he gets really hungry, and I promised him."

Everyone except Tomoyo fell over anime style, both girls had a serious look on their faces. Toshiro got up first and answered while the others rubbed their heads.

"We except the challenge. Now are we forgiven for not being good brothers and protecting you until you meet your fiancés?"

All the skater boys did the puppy dogface, and though it wasn't as mastered and powerful as the girls, they sure knew how to copy. Both giggled and nodded

"Most definitely!" –(Sakura)

And both gathered the boys into their infamous hugs of death, and when they were all squeezed out, the two brothers had left. Both the brothers were confused.

'Fiancés? Who'd guess? Wonder who the guys are? ...Oh well, what's for lunch?'

(In this fic, the two are rather...dense...)

&#&$&$&#&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&#&$&

Author Commentary:

Hey! How was that chapter? I have now written up to 200 pages in my notebook, and now I have to start on a new one. I seemed to have slipped some info on this, so please forgive me....hehehehe... Some of you might wonder what I meant by their freedom being taken away and such. In that, it means their freedom from guys, their innocence, purity...ok, if you don't get it already, it's their virginity.

Well, I need to go and start the next chapter, so, later!

_Star Wolf_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all. Sorry it took so long to update my next story…my dad sorta grounded me from writing stories on the net, and I sort of am going against his will by writing the next chapter…so here you go, and I hope your all happy….

Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):

Let the pain come,

Let it tear my heart,

But in the darkness,

But in the silence,

I will always come

You are my sister,

Whom I love and protect,

And we will go forth together,

And we will come back.

Disclaimer: CCS and all main characters belong to CLAMP…the group I adore with all my heart…

## - on the phone or mumbling

'' – thoughts

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"We except the challenge. Now are we forgiven for not being good brothers and protecting you until you meet your fiancés?"

All the skater boys did the puppy dogface, and though it wasn't as mastered and powerful as the girls, they sure knew how to copy. Both giggled and nodded

"Most definitely!" –(Sakura)

And both gathered the boys into their infamous hugs of death, and when they were all squeezed out, the two brothers had left. Both the brothers were confused.

'Fiancés? Who'd guess? Wonder who the guys are? …Oh well, what's for lunch?'

(In this fic, the two are rather…dense…)

**Live the Life on the Rails **

After that day, life was a little easier for the skater girls, though the preps still played minuscule pranks on them, mainly just the Li crowd. Sakura and Tomoyo made more friends with other groups, and all of them mingled together, in their own harmony while the preps were still in their own little world aswell.

The two never had trouble from the pervs from time to time, and when some tried again, Sakura and Tomoyo kicked their sick asses to the ground.

Sakura and Tomoyo still sported _Tomoyo made_ clothes, and the boys never left their side. Yukito had still not returned. Kero and Sun grew bigger, as German shepherds are expected, but they were young enough to still play wrestle.

(A.N.: Yeah, you can tell I'm speeding up the process again…. which I might add I needed to do….)

_Two day before Christmas vacation,_ Sakura and Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura's house like usual, but with no skate boards that day. Kenji had gotten a SUV for a birthday present, and he had decided to give his pals a ride to and from school since the side walks to school were full of ice patches.

They waited two minutes before he showed up, and were glad to get out of the cold, even though they both wore warm baggy blue pants with their skater names on them and big white hoodies with separate designs on them, and sunglasses/earmuffs.

"Boy Kenji, any longer and we would have been frozen to the ground!"

They all grinned, heading toward school. They went to the locker hall to warm up a little. After 5 minutes after they came in, the girls gave the boys each 1 present from the both of them.

Kenji, a hula skirt girl for the car, that dances (all cracked up as he tried to copy it); Kioshi, a skate board fixing kit (he broke a wheel off while doing a 360 dark side); Toshiro, a pair of sunglasses ("Now I get to look like you two!"); Akemi, a wintergreen scented 1' stuffed bear ("I already smell like that, does mean I'm a huggable bear too?"); Teiji, a cd from Limp Bizkit, unedited ("Yes!!"); Miroku, a manga book called Chobits (blushing immensely by opening it up to a picture and closed it quickly lol).

The boys loved the gifts (especially the hula dancing Kenji (I'm sorry, but that is funny…)), and they gave the girls a long hug.

Then they sheepishly gave the girls their own presents to them. Tomoyo opened hers first, surprised to see a new skateboard, the top had her name Madison surrounded by stars on a black background. On the bottom, it had almost an exact anime picture of Tomoyo in baggy clothes that changed color and design as you moved it from side to side. Below the picture it said her name Tomoyo in sparkled stars. She hugged the guys, and then Sakura went.

Sakura saw that she aswell got a new skateboard, on the top it had her name Empress Ying Fa in black outlining (inside white), surrounded by cherry blossoms in pink and white. The bottom was like Tomoyo's, except it was an anime of Sakura, and had the name Sakura in white cherry blossoms spelling her name. Her smile was so wide and her hug was aswell bear like. It meant so much to her…she never really had friends…

She and Tomoyo were crazy enough to try out their new boards, because there were no ice patches on the school grounds.

The day went by and the girls decided to go to the mall for to shop for their families and their future family. Of course, upon a certain agreement, the boys aswell went shopping, which they actually didn't regret (accept for the part of them caring the bags). The girls came by an antique shop with all kinds of things in it.

Sakura and Tomoyo found a pair of kimonos that they each liked, which were both considered 'whole life' (I made it up…I don't think girls were the same kimono before a marriage after a marriage…get what I mean?). Sakura's fav. was the one that was white with thin black outline amber-to cream cherry blossom flowers coming from the bottom hem flowing up to the chest where it faded, but the sleeves had more of the flowers. The obi that went with it was dark amber with white cherry blossoms and peonies. Tomoyo's fav. was a dark red kimono with dark purple violets and corn silk cherry blossoms (corn silk is a type of white)(the designs for each obi was the same). The obi was the dark purple with corn silk iris' and butterflies.

They both sighed as they walked out of the shop, taking one last wistful look back at the kimonos. The boys followed, but it took them a while to catch up. The girls would never buy something that they thought was to beautiful for them. The boys knew what the two were thinking,, even how they would think they would never wear them more than 3 times possibly. So what's the point? Yet the guys knew that Sakura and Tomoyo had fallen in love with the two soft silk kimonos at first sight.

They had been shopping for about 3 ½ hours, and since that night Yelan was coming for a visit, they didn't want to be late. Kenji drove slowly; the night sky had already came. On the way home, a radio broad cast told them "that there was a car wreck, explaining that the car had been driving carefully, but a drunk driver came into their lane coming the wrong way. As the car had no time to react, the drunks hit them, and sent them onto a patch of black ice, do a spiral, and get hit by an oncoming semi. They were still looking for any survivors of the family car. Officials have arrested the drunk driver, and they say that those close to the family members are suing. More later." And the music went back on, Sakura and the others all said in unison.

"I hope the people do survive. They didn't do anything wrong."

If only those words had been heard….

By the time Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the car in front of Sakura's gate, it was raining hard.

"You be careful, alright?! Night you guys! Thanks for the ride!"

"Night!"

The boys drove off and the girls ran to the front door with their Christmas shopping in hand as well as their skateboards. They opened the door and closed it as they took off their shoes in the dark hall, dropping the bags by the door. Sakura crept forward, Tomoyo behind her and they practically tiptoed to the living room where a light emitted softly from a candle. Sakura asked bravely,

"Anyone home? Hello? Mom? Dad? Touya? Auntie? Yelan? You guys here?"

Lightning and thunder cracked and showed through the living room window that a person sat on a chair, the candle seemingly not capturing it in its light, and the lightning making it appear skeleton like. Both girls

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

(rubs ears as I was saying) screamed, and in the middle of the flinging arm movement, one of them hit the light switch. They instantly stopped and breathed deeply, calming down. It was only Yelan, not a haunted skeleton spirit of someone who died in that house on a stormy night. Sakura asked,

"Yelan, where are our parents? I thought they said they would be home at 4? And where's Kero-chan and Sun-chan?"

Yelan's face seemed deeply saddened and pained; eyes were red and puffy, tears ready to spill from an already blotchy face. But she composed herself for a little while to explain to her daughters-in-laws-to-be.

"I have some…very bad news...that you need to know…Both of your families……they all….died in a car wreck today….Tomoyo's mother had decided to pick up your parents and brother, Sakura….But them your mother let Fujitaka drive so that she and Nadeshiko could do their usual talking, Tomoyo….They were heading home like they promised…..a drunk driver-"

"Hit them coming on, sending them onto-" (T)

"A patch of ice, hit by a semi….killing all in the car…" (S)

Yelan nodded, looking to their faces. They both had the same look: dawning of understanding, great loss, sorrow, pain, death. Yelan didn't know what to do, but she continued, her voice failing to conceal her own loss and pain.

"As your future mother-in-law, and as your legal guardian, I am taking you to my home ahead of the planned date, because the damn press will be have found out it was your families that died, and they will be coming in the morning to your house, expecting to get information. All of your belongings will be moved to your designed rooms at my home, but you will not meet my sons tonight, and possibly not tomorrow. I want you two to cry it out before anything else. To lose everything like this….is….horrible….We will talk in the morning, but I want you both to sleep. Come, before we are seen by prying eyes."

Yelan stood gracefully, composing herself as much as possible, and the girls followed like they were in a trance, leaving the bags at the door as the put on their shoes. The trudged out into the rain, hurried to the gate, and climbed into the black limo that was set on the curb. Yelan sat in the front with the driver with the separating black window up so the girls would have some privacy.

As the limo left, both turned to look back at the house, to the door, and still saw the bags they had left behind in the dark, dismal home. They saw them, even as they drove away fast, and they couldn't see the house….But now….they were gone for good.

(A.N.: Sorry to intrude, but I really hope you people get what it means. The bags were gifts for their family, and after the news, the bags therefore stood as their family, which had given them so many gifts in their life, and not being able to see their gifts…was meaning not seeing your family…..seriously, I hope you understand it…and this is the disc. of their designed rooms at the Li home: 4 rooms each (in one 'compartment') and they live in the North wing…This is a sad chapter…for me)

Sakura and Tomoyo held onto one another, looking to see that at least the other was still there, making sure they were still alive and not leaving them aswell. They searched for comfort in the other, finding a new comfort, a sisterly comfort. For 20 minutes, they sat in the dark, warm cabin, still drenched wet, holding onto the never known comfort, their eyes numb, barely holding their sparkle anymore. And before either could help it, their courage failed them for the first time, and the their eyes shined, the tears falling. It felt like hours that they hugged and cried onto the others shoulder.

Yelan, with her powerful hearing, heard the cry, and she silently held her own back. As she is their guardian, she could not give out. She had promised her best friends she would always take care of their daughters when they were alive, and now they were…dead…that promise stood stronger. She would not let them down.

When they arrived at the mansion, the girls wiped off the tears for now. Of what they could see in the dark, the gate was very large, the drive up to the house took about a minute or so, and the house…was like a palace. But when they climbed out of the limo, their hair still wet from earlier, they now had an umbrella over there heads, as did Yelan as she stepped out from the front seat. The girls followed solemnly, and when they reached the front door, they both quietly thanked their umbrella holder. They took off their shoes at the door in the hall, and two maids came forward with towels, drying the girls off and Yelan then turned to them, slowly and painfully saying,

"You two need to rest, and you'll have a maid outside your door when your ready to talk. Good night girls…"

Yelan quietly walked up the stairs to the south wing of the house. The maids took a few more minutes drying the girls out, then they took them to their main rooms, which were next door to each other in the hall of the north wing, and inside the rooms, their was only a long wall and a door in the middle of it that separated them. The maids left them to themselves, and the girls each went to their bed room and found their puppies in the dim light. Each changed, and Tomoyo and Sun-chan knocked on the door that separated them, which Sakura quickly opened. Both of their puppies knew something was wrong, so they stayed quiet as the walked to Sakura's bed room, both fell onto the king sized white bed. They dug under the covers, then hugged each other for comfort. The puppies jumped onto the bed and settled beside the owners feet.

Tomoyo was the first tocrak under the pain, then Sakura quickly followed.

'It hurts…..why do we always get hurt? Why did it have to be them?! Why did they have to die!? Why….."

The tears fell harder than before, their eyes shown brighter. Every drop was released, taking the pain, but bringing in numbness. But the numb feeling faded for a little while as they still cried on. They wept silently, but in their hearts, all was chaos, as they tears carried all the pain that was being held in them for so long.

They cried for nearly 2 hours, and finally, the real sisterly comfort came. Their grip loosened, the numbing feeling came back, but they still hung to the other, and they drifted into a black sleep.

_All became silent, all became black, all became numb._

_Let the pain come,_

_Let it tear my heart,_

_But in the darkness,_

_But in the silence,_

_I will always come_

_You are my sister,_

_Whom I love and protect,_

_And we will go forth together,_

_And we will come back.

* * *

_

Author Commentary:

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this one to you. I blame it on my father half way, for not letting me go to the site to put it up, and blame it on myself for not typing fast enough. Hope you guys like it, it's the first chapter full of crying that I have….So Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year!!!

Resolutions:

1. Draw better.

2. Right more.

3. Get ready for college.

4. Beat a boy named Shawn up, because he is a #!## and cheated on me…

later!

_Wolf_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, hoped you guys liked the last chapter. Sorry again for taking so long to type and update. Thank you to those who understand about the grounding and my trouble with a crude little twit named Shawn. I try to not let my personal life interfere with my writings and art…but seriously, **DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS**!!!! I mean, art and writing are my life…Also, I was thinking about making this fic sort of less reality and more fantasy…not with magic….just with…well, spirits…a couple visions here and there….spooky voices….what do you think? Well, this might be up before Christmas, or before New Year….or maybe not, so, here you go!

Words from the Star Wolf (A.K.A.-TheWolfofStars):

_You never seem to notice me,_

_No matter what I do._

_I always try to reach out,_

_But I only pull back from you._

_I am invisible,_

_I am a shadow._

_You don't know,_

_But every step you take,_

_Is one on my heart._

_I will always hide,_

_In the shadows of myself._

Disclaimer: CCS and all main characters belong to CLAMP…the group I adore with all my heart…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

## - on the phone or mumbling

'' – thoughts

* * *

Last Chapter:

They cried for nearly 2 hours, and finally, the real sisterly comfort came. Their grip loosened, the numbing feeling came back, but they still hung to the other, and they drifted into a black sleep.

_All became silent, all became black, all became numb._

_Let the pain come,_

_Let it tear my heart,_

_But in the darkness,_

_But in the silence,_

_I will always come_

_You are my sister,_

_Whom I love and protect,_

_And we will go forth together,_

_And we will come back._

**Live the Life on the Rails **

_The next morning_, Sakura woke to see Tomoyo's soft, slightly tan but paled face. Her heavy eyelashes were closed slightly, and Sakura sighed. (She loves her cousin; she IS NOT in love with her cousin.)

The white, sheets under them were damp, and the window above the headboard had a sheer curtain, so the morning light showed through brightly. Kero-chan and Sun-chan were silently sat up at the end of the bed, watching over the girls, their brown eyes observing their every movement, their ears swerving to the other room and to their owners to hear their breaths.

Tomoyo slowly woke after Sakura, and they both got out of bed. No words needed to be spoken. They walked out of Sakura's bedroom and went in to the living room, and found there was a pair of Chinese clothes for Sakura.

Tomoyo went to her room to change with Sun-chan following. When Sakura looked in the mirror, she saw red eyes, hair looked a little messy, but the clothes were made to fit her body. She wore a crimson dress, slits all the way from her ankles to mid thigh; the right side had the traditional little frog toggles in black; the Li sign, or known as the Yin Yang, was on the front and the back. Sakura put her hair up into a tight bun with two chopsticks (like on Halloween). She knocked on the middle door, and Tomoyo answered with a small smile, wearing a dark violet of the exact same dress, her hair up the same way.

Sakura smiled brightly, her eyes gaining their usual sparkle.

"We always do that, don't we?" (Meaning about wearing the same clothes and looking somewhat alike)

Tomoyo's smile grew at Sakura's. She nodded and asked,

"Now do we go talk to Yelan? Maybe it will help a little, with the fact that we both have red eyes and a day in our new home are kind of good prospects to get it over with."

Sakura giggled lightly and nodded. They opened Sakura's main door to find a maid waiting along the sidewall. She wasn't that old, only about 25 yrs or so. She smiled gently and asked,

"Are you ready, my young mistresses?"

The two nodded, though confused to being called young mistresses, and they followed behind the maid, Kero-chan and Sun-chan were beside their owners, prim and proper, making sure no one got near ST. The maid took them up a flight of stairs, and they found themselves in front of a big parlor. Yelan's voice came from a chair facing the fireplace, but they couldn't see her.

"Thank you, and please shut the door behind you, Cho, and make sure no one disturbs us."

"Yes, Mrs. Li."

Cho lightly pushed the two girls in and shut the door behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to a love seat that faced Yelan, and sat together, Kero-chan and Sun-chan sat up straight on either side, once again guarding them. Yelan looked to the girls, and they noticed she aswell had red eyes. Her voice shook.

"Are you sure you are ready to talk?"

"Yes. Tomoyo-chan and I are ready."

"I agree with Sakura-chan. We are ready."

Yelan was not surprised that the girls were ready. They had unconsciously been trained since childhood, and now was the time to put some more of the dreadful burden on their shoulders. She knew in her heart that they were ready, yet she didn't want to give them the pain. She also knew they would have questions. But she must do as she must do. She summoned up a stronger voice, speaking clearly.

"Alright. As your guardian, I am going to change your names to Li, so in this house everyone else will address you as a Li. The official public engagement party will be on Jan1st, as was planned. You will be under me and my son's protection, as well as your bodyguards, and your friends, since I know personally of how protective they are of you. As Li's you will finish the training of martial arts that you started since you could walk. Do you have that so far?"

"Yes Yelan" Both said simultaneously.

"Good. As I told you, the press has found the truth, so Yukito shall be coming back. Later today, around 10 this morning, we are going to the morgue to identify the bodies, as is required by law. Possibly some press will be hanging around there trying to get snippets of information, but we three will go in together. You two have full rights as to when, how, and where your families funerals will be, as they are your intermediate families. A will reading will be held after your families are buried, as there are revisions that must be made due to the recent…events. After we go to the morgue, you will both go to your homes to empty out all of your families' possessions. Other matters will be discussed after today, because this is the first day…"

Yelan couldn't finish the rest of it, because it hurt so much to admit they were gone. Sakura looked at Yelan, a dozen questions going through her head.

"Yelan…I know this off topic….but…Why am I to marry Xiao Lang?….and Tomoyo to Eli?"

Yelan understood, and answered.

"I just knew, Ying Fa. I just knew."

Sakura nodded with a sigh. She looked at Tomoyo, who looked back, Tomoyo nodding slightly to Sakura's telepathic question, and Sakura asked again,

"Yelan….?"

"Yes?"

The two girls were hesitant. It would be rude to ask; after all it was so soon. But they needed their hearts to be fixed, and it was one of the only ways to heal them faster.

"Can…can we call you….mom?"

Now that one surprised Yelan. Questions ran through her head, trying to understand why, but when she saw the pleading, insecure look in their blood shot eyes, and she just couldn't say anything. She understood.

'They have always had a mother or and aunt there for them, to always kiss and hug them, chasing away all the bad things in life. But now, since….they…have nothing left…it makes it so much harder to heal. They now want—no, need, someone, not to replace, but to become a part. They _NEED _more than each other at times…Just like it was for me when me, Nadeshiko, and Sonomi were all here….'

Yelan could no longer hold it in. She sobbed out,

"Yes!"

The girls jumped to Yelan and hugged her around her neck, aswell as each other. As Yelan cried, Sakura and Tomoyo began too. Yelan held them tightly, letting her saltine tears mix with their sweet ones.

After Yelan got it out of her system, she felt refreshed…and happy. She wiped her eyes and patted the still crying Sakura and Tomoyo, not letting them go, reassuring them that she was there for them. They stopped after awhile, and when Sakura had calmed down enough to just hiccupping and sniffles, she asked, (to relieve the stress)

"…Mom…can we…go eat now?"

Both Yelan and Tomoyo chuckled, Yelan nodding,

"Yes, it would be best to eat a meal before a day out."

All three stood and cleaned themselves up best they could, and walked to the door, opening it to find Cho, who had been waiting, and all 4 headed to the dining room, Kero-chan and Sun-chan now happy at the prospects of extra food. Servants along the way bowed to the three 'mistresses' of the house, but Sakura and Tomoyo weren't exactly used to this kind of automatic treatment, so they smiled softly and waited behind a now stern Yelan.

When they reached the dining room, the food was already on the table; and the puppies followed Cho into the kitchen, where they were already having received by the servants with love and sweets, but they got more anyway (meaning the servants of the house already loved the two puppies). The breakfast consisted of fried eggs, rice, and an assortment of foods. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped, as they were used to eating very little in the morning. They decided to tell Yelan later, and sat waiting for Yelan to give the ok, and then began to eat. Though neither thought they would be hungry for more than a donut or two, they ate quite a bit compared to the usual. When they finished, they had surprisingly eaten all the way till it was 9:45.

Since the dogs were happy in their current positions (both girls scoff at how easily it was to please the pups), the girls left to the front hall without a second glance. They found matching silk slippers of their dresses, warm black coats, and sunglasses. All three put on their accessories, and went out the door into the cold, almost jumping into the limo.

It was a 25-minute slow drive to the morgue, in which Yelan and the girls held hands tightly. Even though they knew they were dead, they to go through the torture of seeing them in death, which no one wanted to be remembered in. Under the shaded glasses, their eyes were brimming with more tears. Several had fallen, but they were wiped away before the others saw.

As the morgue approached, Sakura and Tomoyo saw what they hated. In front of the morgue were over 50-100 people with signs or cameras, all with Sakura pictures, all jumping up and down at the sight of the limo. Reporters turned their cameras to the limo, and several tried to get in the way of others.

Suddenly, men and women in black suits were backing them off, forcing a way from door to door. Yelan nodded at the two girls as they looked to her for reassurance. She went out the sleek black door first, quickly followed by Tomoyo and Sakura, who stood side by side, not knowing what to do. Cameras flashed everywhere; people called for Sakura, to look their way, or give a pose, even some said they mourned with her and Tomoyo. Reporters tried to get close and ask Sakura about what will happen now or who these people with her were?

For the first time, Sakura was afraid to be in front of a large crowd; afraid to be in front of the fans and cameras she grew up with. As Tomoyo hung onto Sakura for support as well as to move her forward, Sakura hid herself and face from view. Why do they bother her when she wants to be alone? Why do they make her feel even guiltier than before?

'Because they remind you what it used to be like. Because they remind you it's al you fault. You live while your family is dead. Because you will never be the same Sakura Kinomoto, but Sakura Li. The old you was lost with the quickness of business and death. You are now only Sakura Li….'

This voice was different from Sakura's conscience. It was cold and cruel, faint yet strong. It came from somewhere, but Sakura couldn't find its source. It reminded her of-

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

Tomoyo concerned voice woke Sakura from Sakura from daydreaming, who suddenly realized that they were inside the morgue. It was cold, dim-lighted…and the silence was of the unrestful dead. She looked to Tomoyo and nodded,

"I'm alright Tomoyo-chan. I guess we go see them now, huh? Mom…are you coming with us?"

Sakura's voice croaked, but she still stood. Yelan nodded, taking off her glasses and coat, and grabbed each girl by the shoulder (they also took off their coats and glasses)

"I think now is better than never."

Slowly, as if dreading, they went to the four opened shelves, where the morgue doctor stood waiting. In truth, they were afraid of what they would see. They didn't want to carry the image of their family as dead corpses, but to remember them as alive, and happy. They wanted the memories…

All to soon, they were beside the doctor, and she unmasked the first one. Sakura shrieked as she saw her father, laying there, scars of the crash all over his handsome face, yet she could easily distinguish the curve of his kind eyes. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand, seeing her uncle like that was not possible. She remembered that just a month ago, he had been playing hide and seek with them in the back yard, and when he caught both of them, he gave them a warm hug in the November air.

_Had time truly gone so fast and stole everything that was left unguarded?_

They moved to the next body, which showed Sakura's mother. There were several long scars across her face, but even in death, her mother was truly beautiful. The love her mother had always shown her was still there, hidden. Just last week, she had taken Sakura and Tomoyo to her modeling studio, where the girls played dress up and Tomoyo got to see how experts design and create grand fashions. Sakura swallowed down a sob, and they moved to the next.

The doctor revealed Tomoyo's mom on the next bed. Tomoyo could not handle the image, to gruesome to see, to awful to describe. She turned herself into Yelan and cried, muttering, "It's not fair. Why?" Yelan patted her back; tears aswell fell from her sore, red eyes. Sakura just stood numb, knowing whom she will see next. She did not want to see him the most of all.

Finally, it came time to show Touya. His face was the least scarred than everyone else, and it had a frown. Sakura had the tears streaming down her face. Yeah, she might have had fights with him, but she loved him. She would complain about him, but that was just all fun and games. She remembered all the times she was little, he would let her stay with him when there were storms, or just when she was having nightmares. And when she felt alone, he would always be her friend. Or when she started growing up, he would always make the boys stay at a distance. The words that he spoke less than 5 months ago still rang clearly,

"You may be a monster, but you'll always be my little, got that?"

Sakura tried to breath, but she chocked on all the pressure. Everything came crashing on her, crushing her with such a force, that she collapsed beside the cold, lifeless form of Touya.

_All is black, All is silent, the pain is numb…_

* * *

**Author Commentary**:

Hey all, hope this was a good enough chapter. I hope you people realize that this is a fic about love, hate, friendship, and family. Because there is a lot about Sakura and Touya. Thanks again to those who understand about how I am feeling right now. I was thinking about making this fic sort of less reality and more fantasy…not with magic….just with…well, spirits…a couple visions here and there….spooky voices….what do you think? Later…

_Mirrors can't talk, and lucky for you they can't laugh either._

_Wolf_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all. Not many people seemed to have read the new chapters that are up, so if you review after I put this up, sorry, but I'll catch you next time I put up my thanks list. So, now to begin.

selenity2020 –I haven't thought of making a sequel, because so far, the entire plot of this story is in one story…..I feel honored to be put on your fav authors list….(bows) and no, they weren't raped, but they were going to be, if the skater boys and the Li group hadn't saved them. thanks for reviewing!

q –glad you like it, enjoy the next….probably at this rate….100 chapters….lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Yolie-chan –heylo my friend….thanks for the info on Spinel.

Wolf Jade – hey, was up! Haven't heard from you for awhile. Sorry to keep you waiting on the chapters. I love to confuse you, it's a new joy I have….though I confuse myself more at times…And yes, I would love for you to help me beat up Shawn! (glares at Shawn and Kyle) They are evil….like math…..lol ;; You have a good New Year too! Thanks for reviewing!!! (huggs)

Tella –I agree, males never will change…..they are evil, and in 1224 or some yrs, all males will be extinct….to bad that isn't this century…..lol. Thanks for reviewing.

cheerful-pinkstar –I agree….puppies are so adorable! I mean, just one look they give you and it's BAM! I can not say no to animals…..T-T…..

Lain in the Wired –hey! Thank you for thinking it's awesome. I don't know, I just thought it would be nice for a random act of kindness. I mean, most of the time, I am nice, and rarely am I nice….wait a minute….that's the complete opposite of what I was saying….ah crap, never mind! I don't know why, but to me, it's sorta cuter with them being dense….lol And also thanks for reviewing!

Aozora-chan –Thanks for reviewing!

momocolady - Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the good luck, I need it!

angelic-behaviour – I plan on continuing….lol. Your gonna have to wait once in awhile, thats life! Hehe! And yeah, I love my story too…though it's a pain because I sit here for hours typing out one chapter….but I also do other things at the same time….nm…lol.Thanks for reviewing….

star –what do u mean the dogs sound so quick? Huh? You confused me….lol

joyful-x –yes, denser….and Tomoyo's fiancée… you shall see….lol

Cherrysinger –Hey! Thanks for understanding the thing with my dad and with that scum Shawn. It was actually really easy to type and write more of my stories….it made me forget about him and how much I want to kill him. Cheating is for quitters.

popcorn –I'm sorta on a writers block for RK. Sorry to keep you waiting on it. An but of course I should have Sakura kick ass! Lol. And trust me, I was crying too.

Flaming Soul –Yay! I'm on another persons fav list! Thanks!

honeylynne –glad u like my story too! Man, their families just die and you think about their fiancées?! (strangles u) j/k.

EvilSugaCherryGirl -sorry for putting it off…..had to….u know….father….grounded….you understand right?

Faerie Maiden - yeah, I will keep updating…

VcChick –I agree. I loved creating the 'brothers'. I at first thought about Toshiro and Sakura hooking up for a little, but them thought against it…due to other plans that will be happening not to far from now…(hoping no one reads this part except you). And trust me, the 'brothers' will always be there for Sakura and Tomoyo…..at least for now…..(scary music enters)

guardgurl123 –I thank you for liking my story!

Chica -I'm not stopping…just grounded….

Tiffyki –like your name….reminds me of mine….lol

nosie –Oh, trust me, when Syaoran and Yukito meet up….testosterone levels rise, my friend…at least for Syaoran….Yukito…well, I'm not going to say it now…

SugarGreenCandi –model thingy? You mean do they know that she is a famous skate boarder? Yes, the skater boys know…

XiaoShing –sorry for making the perverted peoples ass kicking short… I had been kicked off the comp, so…lets say when dad comes downstairs and sees me on computer, its either A) run for your life, or B) actually be a good kid and just say your checking you mail….I chose both…

M&M (satsuma711yahoo.ca) -I agree, I love the story line as welll….that's because I created it though….but its still a pain to type it all!

JediBubbles –Yes, I do love DBZ, though my dad thinks its stupid for all its violence…when it was my own uncle who got me started on anime….you want to know the first anime show I ever saw? …..DBZ. No lie.

Kayapride –ass kicker and cute skater in one little package of a 5'9" girl….easy to deliver! Lol

Peaceful Angel –I shall do my best to update! I seriously can't wait to see Shawn after Christmas break…hehehehe….(crack knuckles)

Enigma-Hopkins –wow….you love my fic too?

Endless wings –Like I've said, I do what I can, when I can…by the way…I updated….lol

Akiko Koishii –Thanks for reviewing…

chidorii ) -…I updated….what more do u want!!

SilverPunk with an attitude –I have never seen CCS as in the show, but I plan on buying every single one of its manga and anime dvds one day…when I have money….T-T

Yaua –I'm not going to tell you where the body guards were….all will be revealed as you read on…

wingless-angel-qt –wow…..a lot of people seem to think I'm good….I feel happy for that flattery….lol and they'll meet the guys soon, promise.

AngelBlossom16 –I agree, sometimes I forget all the skater boys' names, but you gotta love them for being faithful 'brothers' to Sakura and Tomoyo…I mean, I would love to have guy friends like that…mine are just….(looks at hers)…lets just say they need to be repaired….lol

nertz –So…you like how I make the fic seem more real, is that what you mean? Thanks for reviewing!

Ellizyea ) -It gets sadder, and you'll see how the teacher thing fairs, and thanks for support on the evil…..not going to say it….

Kiki –but of course I will continue!

Sweet-single –Of course it wasn't expected, it's called twisting peoples minds endlessly till they scream for mercy…I love doing it….lmao and were you reading chapter 13 at school or the library or something? I think I should warn people to read chap 13 at home, where no one can see them, unless they are ok with crying in public…

Nekura Tenshi –You _ALMOST_ cried….you were supposed to cry…I mean, I cried for an hour, reading from page 1 to page 217 of my notebook, and trust me, this fic gets a little bumpy. I agree, the brother sister relationship is part of my twisted plot….and I think I could use your help. Could you hold Shawn down for me….lmao…

amber (lily) ) -I really do hope I find the right guy….which reminds me, I saw a cute guy at Walmart the other day….lmao!

gUrLa-aYa-16 –Were you seriously crying? (hands you tissue) I know it's sad about their families…I actually hated killing them…but I had to do it for the story to continue…and yes, cheaters do suck!

Asc ) -Yeah, made me cry to. I wanted Touya to live, but it has to be this way…..(starts bawling) If Touya lived, then the story couldn't really fit right with what I have in mind…

Hatsuyume2 –I know, isn't it? But, there is more crying to come….sadly…

CHERRY – Thanks for reviewing!

Ellizyea ) - Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP…..I love them…..

Last Chapter:

"You may be a monster, but you'll always be my little, got that?"

Sakura tried to breath, but she chocked on all the pressure. Everything came crashing on her, crushing her with such a force, that she collapsed beside the cold, lifeless form of Touya.

All is black, All is silent, the pain is numb… Live the Life on the Rails 

Sakura woke to a very strong stingy smell, which brought her into an instant sitting position. She looked around to see a worried Yelan on her left side, holding smelling salt to her nose; and Tomoyo on her right, violet eyes welled up in tears of pain and regret, holding Sakura's hand tightly. Both hugged her when she was sitting up, Tomoyo crying harder.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that, Sakura! Never again! I can't bare to see you like that!"

Sakura's eyes were closed, her body stiff at first, but became used to the sudden warmth of Tomoyo's and Yelan's hug. After a few minutes, they get off the cold floor, and walked to the doctor's office to thank her and take the copied forms, and some of their intact items. She handed them to Yelan, seeing the pain in all three of their eyes, saying sympathetically,

"I truly am sorry for your loss. Their deaths were nothing of what they deserved. Especially so young…"

Yelan slightly smiled and nodded. The three left the office, put on the glasses and coats again, and walked out the morgue to find that the police were now there. They hurried into the black limo once again, this time heading to their houses. Sakura's was first, and when they got there, there was even more Sakura fans. As they passed into the driveway, 2 large moving vans were already there; the gate closed rather loudly after them with guards behind it to make sure no one was stupid and would try to come in. When they reached the front door, Sakura was reluctant to get out alone, but she did so with grace and dignity that matched Yelan's.

There were many people around so ready to work, and Sakura nodded sadly at each of them. Then, a voice in her kicked her in the head.

'Ying Fa! You must stand strong! To prove yourself to Yelan that you good enough….You have to live on. It's what they wanted!'

Sakura's face became stern (yet still held her kindness), and started to give out the orders of how they were going to pack everything away.

"I want the first 10 on my left to pack up the plates, silver ware, china, and all other kitchen ware. I want them to go in the second van, very front. The first 20 on my right, you are going to pack the living room. The last 20, I want you to go to the dining room. When all of you are done with those tasks, send one person in each group to the family study. Let's finish before anything else happens."

The movers were quick to follow orders, and started to bring in boxes/tissue paper in and out. Sakura walked through them to the study, the door closed. She opened it, the door creaking. The only source of light was the window, the white sheer curtains brought in the outdoor sky. Sakura walked to the side of the window, and saw the front of the house. More reporters seemed to have shown up at the gate, rolling their film of the fans with Sakura's name or picture or signs or t-shirts. Though most were Asian, there was several handfuls of Americans out there aswell.

She sighed and went to work. She looked around, deciding to start with clearing out the desk. Everyone in the family had access to the desk. It's 3 polished oak drawers were shut with an antique locking lock, and Sakura looked at the bookcase and took out an old leather bound book. She opened it to the last page, where a key shape was cut out in the center, and a brass key was still there. She took it out and put the book back, sitting on the big black leather chair. It was awkward, her parents usually the only ones to sit in it, and it was molded into their use. When she was little, she had always sat on their laps in her little overalls and pants. In the slightly tight Chinese dress, she felt different in the familiar chair, foreign. Sakura shook her head to gather her thoughts.

'The voice can't be right! I am still Sakura Kinomoto! I have only changed my name, but in my heart I will always be Sakura K. Nothing can change that. _No one _can change that.'

She pulled out the bottom drawer first. It had folders labeled 'Payments', 'Taxes', 'Bonds', 'Accounts', 'Insurance', and 'Family'. Sakura put them in a box, and wrote in a sharpie 'Personal'. As she had a job to finish, she allowed no tears to fall. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, not now, not ever. She just couldn't give in. She went to the next drawer up when she emptied the bottom, and in the second she found hundreds of family photos. One of them stood out the most. It had her mother, father, aunt, and Yelan when they were younger, maybe in their late 20's, because a 5-6 yr old Touya was standing in front of their father. All three women were holding a bundle in their arms, Yelan holding a bundle in each arm. In the dim light, it was hard to tell. She decided to look at it later, when she had the matters sorted.

She went on to the next drawer after she was done with the 2nd. As she pulled the handle, it wouldn't budge. She tried again, and it finally opened, but it made her fly into the very back of the chair. She sighed and searched into the drawer, the shadows were oddly darker inside. Something about it drew Sakura, yet warned her instincts to stay away. The darkness was oddly….warming…loving…

She nearly reached into the drawer, but a knock on the study door woke her senses. She asked in surprise,

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, we're all finished with the tasks you gave us."

"All right, come in."

Sakura, who was still sitting in the chair behind the polished desk, with some papers and the lamps still on it. As the three chosen workers came in, the site astounded them. The office was somewhat, antique, with its old chairs, the bookcases all along the walls, the books were dark colors and most looked leather bound. The light from the windows shined its way to the desk, and they saw Sakura sit there, a controlling her emotions, but she could not hold back her beauty. She looked like a queen sitting in her throne, surrounded by books. It took them almost a minute to realize that the sad pretty they saw only 30 minutes ago had turned her look into an emotionless beautiful woman. Her eyebrows raised at their looks, but she went on.

"Fine. I want you all to take a 10-minute break, then 20 of you come in here and pack up this room. I've cleaned up the desk, so don't bother. Put these boxes in the first van, at the very front, and properly hidden. Then the 30 remaining will split up into 3 groups, and they will begin to pack the guest rooms. When your done with that all, then I want you to do the main rooms. And after that is finished, go back to the living room and dining room. Go no, please."

The three workers nodded and turned on their heel, going back to their groups. Sakura sighed as she locked up the drawers and stood.

'I have at least some time…maybe I can sneak out for about 30 minutes to an hour. I just need to get out…. but I need to be careful…'

She slipped up the stairs and skipped quietly up the stairs to her room. As she tip toed in and closed the door, an old feeling came to her. She barely felt it before it went away. She shook her head, and went to her closet.

Sakura needed out, and the only way was to do so stealthily. She put on her black pants that she wore on Halloween with 4 chains, but this time, she wore a black hoodie with the motor fox head symbol in white. She took the chopsticks out of her hair, then took one of her new black baseball caps on backwards (Tomoyo made), put the hood up a little, and put on her own sleek sunglasses (black framed pair). Then she found her wallet, cell phone, and c.d. player (with t.A.T.u), and looked in the mirror, satisfied, but barely.

She looked like a normal gangster/ wanna be punk goth/ motorcyclist/ skate boarder…but definitely like someone not wanting to be seen or heard, someone hiding something.

'Well, I am…so now onto the next step…'

Sakura moved like a shadow, making sure no one could see her. She went to front door, grabbing her skateboard (the one she got yesterday), then raced to the back door.

(A.N. Read the commentary below)

She didn't even notice Tomoyo's board and the bags were missing…

Author commentary:

Hey, hope this was a good enough chapter for you, short yes, but i had to because it was time for bed. Christmas break is almost over, on Tuesday we have to go back to school, actually, so I am typing the next few chapters in a rush.

I know this isn't anything quite a lot of people do, when you grieve, but Sakura and Tomoyo's personality's and person's are based (influenced) by me, and my perspective. Me, when something bad happens, I either cry at first or bottle myself up. And after barely 12-18 hours, I just smile, hide my anger and sorrow, then act like my 'normal' hyper self. I mean, don't we all hide our own true selves? Don't we all hide a terrible secret that your afraid to reveal? That you're afraid that if someone finds out, you could look yourself in the mirror again?

Well, hope u liked this chapter. Later!

_Wolf_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey. Last chapter I wrote quickly, and shortly, so hope you like this one, as I plan it to go a little longer. And no, no one is running away. I seriously like to twist people in my plots, give them bad outcomes, but in the end, they succeed….but this fic might be different….I'm thinking many bad things that could happen…..(twisted mind) hehehe….Hey, also, I am looking for Beta readers….you know, people I can trust to send my story to, so that they can help me if the story becomes to tacky, and it doesn't become boring…(bottom for more detail)…well, read and review!

Words from the Wolf:

_-I am not bound to please thee with my answers (Shakespeare)_

_-Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it (Confucius)_

_-Nobody can live a dream. They live a reality of their truth (Tiffany Carr)_

Disclaimer: CCS characters owned by CLAMP…I love them…even though they don't know I exist…

## - on the phone or mumbling

'' – thoughts

* * *

Last Chapter: 

She looked like a normal gangster/ wanna be punk goth/ motorcyclist/ skate boarder…but definitely like someone not wanting to be seen or heard, someone hiding something.

'Well, I am…so now onto the next step…'

Sakura moved like a shadow, making sure no one could see her. She went to front door, grabbing her skateboard (the one she got yesterday), then raced to the back door.

She didn't even notice Tomoyo's board and the bags were missing…

**Live the Life on the Rails **

Sakura looked around to see the backyard/garden was practically empty of life, except for the plants and the few birds that would stay in the winter. She gasped at the gardens beauty. The frosted cherry blossom trees were so enthralling, the crisp air nipped at Sakura's face, who for the first time in so long felt the coldness, felt she was truly alone. Time was at a stand still in this frozen land, like nothing had happened. It brought Sakura herself to stop.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go!"

Sakura was surprised to hear the soft yet loud voice behind her, it made her heart skip a beat, and she backed into the tree, scared to death at the sudden fright. She heard chuckling from above her, and stepping away from the tree, she saw Tomoyo on one of the low sturdy branches. Tomoyo jumped down without faltering. She was wearing baggy blue pants with 3 chains, blue hoodie with a flame on it, and a visor with '# 1', her blue shades, new board, and c.d. player. Sakura held her hand to her chest to calm herself down. Then asked exasperated,

"What did you do that for!? Besides nearly giving me heart attack, didn't you and Yelan leave to pack your house?"

Tomoyo giggled as she answered,

"It's _so_ kawaii when you do random things, so I _couldn't_ pass it up! Also, we did leave, but Mom knew already about what we planned. She's pretty well informed of everything that goes on, don't you think?"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo ----.

"Ya…maybe she just knows things from experience. So, explain for me about what happened?"

"Ok…"

(_flashback_)

_When you left, I waited for a minute then followed in to get our stuff, because I knew you wouldn't notice until later. When I got back, Yelan noticed that I was trying to hide my board from her. She didn't say anything when we drove to my house, where 2 of the same moving vans were, but after I stepped out and about to leave, she asked,_

_"So you and Sakura were planning on going out for a little?"_

_I was just totally shocked she asked, and I nervously shook my head. But she smiled at me, grabbed stuff out of her purse, handed it to me, and said,_

_"Don't worry. Just stick around your old house for about 30 minutes, keep the movers busy for awhile, and get dressed properly for your time out. Then you girls can enjoy your day. I'll be coming back to your houses at the estimated time that they will finish up, give them a nice dinner before they take your thing to my house where they will be arranged correctly. So I don't expect you to call me until about say…12 midnight. Spend as much as you want!"_

_(Man, what I would do for someone like that as a mother-in-law!)_

_And then, Yelan closed the limo door on a freaked out me, and as she drove off, I looked at the items she had given me._

_'Visa check card, a new Nokia cell phone with Yelan on speed dial (the cell had a silver plate with Li sign on it), 60,000 yen in cash (in a wallet), and a note?'_

_I stuffed it in my coat pocket and headed in…_

(_end flashback_)

"And now I'm here, so let's go!"

She started to drag Sakura by the sleeve, but Sakura grabbed her wrist softly,

"But, what's the note say?"

Tomoyo stopped and shrugged,

"Not a clue…"

Sakura sweat dropped --;; ,

"She gave it to you, and you didn't read it?"

Tomoyo was oblivious, smiling happily,

"Nope, I was waiting for you!"

With that, Tomoyo whipped out and surrendered the note. Sakura opened it and read carefully,

_"Dear Sakura and Tomoyo,_

_I know how it is for you when in times of great pain and sorrow. Though I feel it is wrong for you two to suppress these emotions, I will allow it to happen for as long as you need time to recuperate. But please, be careful, and knowing you, you'll run to hell and back to get the media off you backs. Call around 12 mid, and I'll have a limo come pick you up. Have at least a good day._

_Love,_

_Yelan….Mom…"_

Sakura smiled,

"Guess she really is good. Now, should we call the guys to come pick us up about a block from here? Because we have no place to go on our boards, and on foot we'll go less successfully."

"Ya, but let's not call on…Mom's cell. That is for when we go back."

"Alright…"

Sakura took out her cell and dialed Toshiro first,

#This is Panther, who is this?#

"Hey Toshiro! It's me, Ying Fa."

#Saku- I mean, Empress Ying Fa! Are you and Madison alright? We called you both at least a hundred times last night, but neither of you answered at your houses or on your cells. We all were-#

"Tosh, we're alright. Yelan, _our mom_, picked us up after you brought us home. We were wondering something, are you with the guys right now?"

Toshiro raised his eyebrow at the other guys who were waiting for any word from the girls, they themselves had spent the night together, none of them sleeping, all of them worried.

#Yeah. What's up your sleeves?#

#Well, I don't know what's up my sleeves but-# -(Kioshi)

#Kioshi, **_SHUT UP_**! He's trying to talk to Ying Fa!# -(Teiji)

Sakura moved the cell phone away from her ear as the guys went into heated discussion, but when it was going over a minute, Sakura blew into the phone to get Toshiro's attention, which she got with a loud yelp and final shut ups.

"First off, where are you guys?"

#Kenji's.#

"Good, so your not to far. Can you put Kenji on?"

#Ok.#

Toshiro past the cell phone over to a bewildered Kenji.

#And what does the great and majestic Empress Ying Fa ask of the humble Swampy?#

Sakura smiled and laughed a little,

"Not much. Me and Tomy were wondering though, could you guys pick us up about a block from my house? You can't very well go the front, and we are 'sneaking out' with our mom's permission."

#Wait…_WHAT_? But I thought-#

"Yes, they are, but Yelan is our mother aswell."

#Uhh…You need to explain it later. I seriously think I am going crazy though. But, yes, we'll pick you up. Block from your house right?#

"Yep."

#K, later. I'll give you back to Panther dude.#

"Later, Swampy!" (5 second switch of phone)

#Hey, Ying Fa?#

"Ya?"

#You two sure your alright? I mean, you don't have to talk if you don't feel up to it.#

Sakura quickly breathed in, hoping the cold air would stop the coming tears,

"Toshiro…I don't know if we ever will be…but don't worry. We have you guys to save our asses. We'll see you guys in a few."

#Alright, Ja.#

"Ja ne."

Sakura clicked her cell off then put it in her pocket. She looked to Tomoyo and smiled,

"Now, we go."

Tomoyo nodded and they both ran through Sakura's large yard with boards in one arm. They reached the back wall, where a sturdy wood shed stood against it. Sakura motioned for Tomoyo to step on her back knee and hands so she could get up first. Tomoyo hurried up, and Sakura tossed the boards to her, then she jumped up, Tomoyo catching her hands on the first try, and with all her weight shifted to her backside, she tried to pull Sakura up, but she barely could hold on. So, Sakura used the side of the shed to climb up to help Tomoyo out, which did the trick, making Sakura land on top of the shed with a THUD. She got up and rubbed her front and face as she mumbled,

"Hoe…why can't I actually move today? I usually can jump up the shed without help…"

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Now, on to the hard part."

Tomoyo sweat dropped. '.';;

"That wasn't the hard part?"

"Nope! Let's go!"

Sakura jumped first with both boards in hand, down the 20 ft brick wall into the alley, this time landing with grace on her feet. She then put the boards down and faced Tomoyo,

"Alright Tomoyo. Come on!"

Tomoyo was unsure (who wouldn't be?) Captivity where you were safe or freedom with a broken body. Captivity. Freedom. Safety. One way ticket to the hospital…Freedom and broken body for all.

"Coming!"

Tomoyo jumped with her eyes closed, ready to fall to her doom, but surprisingly, she landed on something soft that went,

"hoe…"

Tomoyo looked below her and saw a bug eyed Sakura that was perfectly deflated. She quickly got up and shook Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?! Are you ok? Did I break something?!"

"Yelaaannn, why is Kero-chan talking like Tomoyo…?"

Tomoyo fell backwards anime style, then quickly got back up and lifted Sakura up aswell.

"Come on Sakura-chan, before you hurt yourself again!"

"Yes Akemi."

Tomoyo fell backwards again.

(5 minutes later)

"Sakura, your sure your alright?"

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan! I'm perfectly fine. I don't know why you ask."

"Maybe because you have managed to call me Kero-chan, Sun-chan, Akemi, Toshiro, Kenji, Teiji, Miroku, Kioshi, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Misaki, Hikaru, Koutarou, Tamayo, Shouko, Shuuku, Icchan, Kurimi, Saki, Umi, Fuu, Ryoko, Ryo, Hitomi, and Chi in the last 5 minutes!! What do you expect, wait for you to start calling me Brittney Spears or something? I don't think so!!

(me not a fan of BS…her work is..bs to me…don't get mad, get glad! Lmao)

Sakura laughed, joined by Tomoyo as they came to the stop sign that was a block away from her house. They waited for only 1 second and Kenji's blue SUV appeared out of nowhere. Teiji opened the back passenger seat, and the two climbed in slowly, and sat in the very back, all of them together, sort of like this:

(front)

KenjiToshiro

AkemiTeiji

Kioshi

TomoyoSakuraMiroku

Kioshi, who sat in the aisle in front of Sakura and, started talking like an airplane attendant.

"Welcome all ladies to the Kenji SUV line. We will not be showing an on ride movie at this time, but around when he gets around to buying a DVD to watch. But you will have a fine choice of radio music and some very fine men, excluding the driver. Thank you and have a nice life."

Tomoyo and Sakura could not hold in, so they started laughing so loud that it could be heard over the radio in the front. Soon after the guys followed, and when they started, they couldn't stop. Kenji had laughed so hard he almost forgot what they were driving for, so headed to the mall. Finally they stopped, but all had smiles on, non-the-less. Kenji stopped the car in the mall-parking garage (5 levels of the parking lot), parking in level 3.

Unsurprisingly, level 3 was filled with many prep cars, and quite a few preps. They looked at the SUV with curiosity, and out popped 6 hot skater boys. One with blonde/brown spikes called,

"Come on. We promised not to let them bother you."

Two figures come out, one in all black, one in all blue. They looked like boys, but close up, you could tell could tell by the chest. Two boys held out their hands, in which the girls took. Several preps whispered into another's ear,

"That's Empress Ying Fa and Madison. Did you know that Syaoran and Eriol, those really hot ass junior twins, were looking for them at lunch so they could pull another one of their pranks on those two skater girls again. And they had a fit when those cute skater boys told them to fuck off. I don't see why they insist on protecting them. What's so special about those two anyway?"

The skater boys heard the people talk, and were glad that the girls had put on their c.d. players for now. When they got inside, the girls turned off their music, but did not take off their headphones. Many from school were there, the preps, brains, rebels, outties, and one or two pervs. The skaters said hello to their newly founded pals (brains, rebels, outties), who all seemed happy to see Sakura and Tomoyo. One of the junior rebel girls, Chihura, said as the 5 girls stood in a circle (Rika-outtie, Naoko-brain).

"You two should have been at school today. Those stupid prep twins were searching the whole campus for you guys. It was funny how they found out you had excused absences, and they thought you were skipping class around school. Anyway…where were you two? I was looking all over for you so I could give you back that c.d. you lent me."

Sakura had totally forgotten about lending the c.d. to her friend, but she quickly got out of thought.

"Me and Mad…you guys…can we tell you something important, and of the utmost secret?"

The others looked at the all black clad girl. Something in the way Empress Ying Fa had asked that…it was something she seemed dieing to tell them, as if it was eating at her. Chihura may be a rebel, aswell as the other two being different, but there was no boundary of friendship for them.

"Yes."

"Umm…can I ay this in a private place…like the bathroom?"

She meant those words towards the guys, who had been talking to some other guys, but had come over to check out if everything was fine. Miroku was confused,

"What?! But we promised not to-"

"I know…but we will be five girls, not two. Don't worry."

The guys reluctantly gave in, and let the girls go off to the restroom. When they got there, Sakura inspected the stalls to make sure no one was there, and nodded to Tomoyo, who locked the main door.

"Would you believe…if someone you knew had never told you who they really were…would you still accept them for who they really were, and understand why they had never said anything?"

The other three were startled by the question. They looked to Tomoyo, who stood against the wall, listening but guarding the door. Chihura answered,

"I guess…it may depend on the full situation."

Rika answered who heartedly with Naoko at the same time,

"I would!"

Sakura sighed,

'….Now or never….actually…they could find out from the press…'

"Well, you see…My real name is Sakura Kinomoto." (guess she forgot the Li part)

Each of the three's eyes popped out as their jaws dropped. _The_ famous Sakura Kinomoto?!?! The one that _vanished_ for almost 6 months!?! The one who's parents died just yesterday?…Chihura looked closer,

"Are you really?"

Sakura nodded silently. Rika pointed out,

"But then-"

"Then our families are dead. They died in the crash. The morgue doctor said it went quick, so they didn't suffer."

The three looked to Tomoyo in confusion, surprised to hear her voice. Tomoyo then began her side,

"Empress Ying Fa is really Sakura Kinomoto. Not only are we best friends, we are cousins, and both of us are fiancées to two brother of the Li clan, and it's been that way for us since birth. That is the only reason Sakura came to Tomeda in the first place. Her mother, my mother (her aunt), and our mother-in-law-to-be, Yelan, were best friends. When we got home last night, she told us about our parents, and we now live her."

"We call her mom now aswell…because technically she is…or will be…"

"And we were supposed to be packing our old homes up, but she told us…to do things our way."

The three were…astonished. 0.0 Ying Fa was Sakura Kinomoto…no wonder she skated so well, and it made sense she never told anyone her real name. Naoko asked,

"But…why? Why do you trust us?"

"We both trust you three, aswell as the our skater boys. I wanted to tell you in person before they start to publish my face all over Japan and start having a manhunt. I need as many people I can trust to help me and Tomoyo."

Rika said solemnly,

"Don't worry, Ying Fa. We won't give you away. But…out of rude curiosity, who are your fiancées?"

Sakura and Tomoyo were relieved about trusting them…but the question on their fiancées sent them slightly blushing. Sakura rubbed her neck, sweat dropping as she tried to explain; making Tomoyo go starry eyed at how cute she looked.

"Umm…you see…I….um….my fiancées name is…um…Xiao Lang…Tomoyo's is….Eli…"

The three stood there, hiding their laughter at the embarrassed, cute skater girl, standing there with her tomboy look, her cap backwards, her eyes still hidden slightly by the black sunglasses. Chihura let out a giggle,

"So, when are you meeting these boys, Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Uh…when our mother-in-law says it is time…"

Little did they know that a reporter just happened to be outside the females bathroom door, had heard the last two speakers. She was struck that _the_ Sakura Kinomoto was here, and not at her home packing up like it was said all over the news channels. She waited for more, but then one said,

"Let's go before all the boys feel you two tried to run away, specially your guys' skater boys. After what _happened_, they never leave you two alone."

"Ya, good idea."

Tomoyo unlocked the door and they filed out into an empty hall, and they walked to the arcade. They didn't even notice that a woman they passed was talking in a cell phone. She followed them through the crowd at a distance.

"Hey, Bob?! Guess what most wanted skater girl is here, at the Tomeda mall? **NO, NOT** _her_! _She's_ a singer/skater! I meant Sakura Kinomoto!! Yes, she really is here! I'm not joking! I'm following her and her cousin _right now_! Hurry up! We need at least a little footage…Well, if you don't believe me, your neck is in the line, not mine. Be here in 10 minutes, and be discreet! We don't want all the other news channels to steal our chance at the big time! Bring the mini travel cam. Ja ne!"

She hung up and she walked into the dark arcade room with few lights besides all the games. She followed until she saw the group of kids hanging around the 4-player motorcycle game. She saw 2 of the same baggy clothes girls in the middle bikes, and 2 other boys, one with green spiked hair and another with black/silver highlights to the chin play on either side of them. 4 other boys were standing there behind them, cheering them on.

The girl with blue clothes pumped her arms in the air when she ended up the winner of the first round. The 2 boys were complaining that she was cheap and how they'll go on rematch. The girl in black was cheering on the one in blue, she was saying stuff about 'Mad's better than you guys any day. I need practice, and then it'll be face off time.'

The reporter waited only 5 minutes before her cameraman came looking around. She snuck out of there as if there were people watching out for her. She looked at the tall young man with black hair, somewhat irritated,

"Took you long enough, Bob!"

"You said 10, I came in 5, what do you want from me!?!?! I got your camera, now let's film."

"You actually might have a future if you keep up that attitude. Alright, follow me."

Bob grumbled as he followed into the dark arcade, and spotted the 8 skater kids hanging around with a bunch of rebels, brains, and outties. He and the reporter hid in the shadows. Someone asked,

"So, Sakura and Tomoyo. What are you doing for your families funerals?"

A girl dressed like a guy in black said quietly,

"Neither of us have had time to plan. But I already know what I am doing. I'm having their still healthy, intact organs donated to the hospital, they'll have a wake, and then be cremated."

"What will you do with their ashes, Sakura?"

"I don't know. I just know they never wanted to be planted in the ground and become moldy and decay. They…will fly…."

Bob was taping the exchange of words, amazed that a bunch of kids would talk about responsibility. He would have told the lady that this was no proof that there was Sakura Kinomoto was here, especially if you can't see her face, with that honey hair and emerald eyes, practically everyone knew. Bob was going to tell her that they should go, but then some boy with black spiked hair asked loudly, grabbing the attention of several in and out the arcade.

"What are you going to do now? I mean, as Sakura Kinomoto, your being hunted down by the media and your fans, and Tomoyo will be hunted with you. But what'll happen if they find you?"

The room turned awkwardly quiet….

* * *

Author Commentary:

Hey. Thanks for the readers that are forever supporting me, and understand my 'problems' with guys. Didn't you like the name Bob? I loved it! Though I will never name my own children Bob, I just love the name….Bob….hehehe I am sorry if I take a while to update for awhile, it's just that, right now, I am going through a meltdown, because I am extremely ticked off nowadays because I keep getting screwed over by my so called 'friends', and for everything else. I mean, I don't ask much from them, just friendship and trust….but no….they had to go stab me in the back just like everyone else does. I might even be getting a suspension from school because I am real close to killing several people, and…sorry to disturb you with my personal life. Well, later all!

P.S.- Hey, also, I am looking for Beta readers….you know, people I can trust to send my story to, so that they can help me if the story becomes to tacky, and it doesn't become boring…contact me with information about yourself. So far, I'm only ask for one…..but two might be good, so the variety of the mind…

_Wolf_

_-Forever Drifting, Forever Unseen, Forever Alone, So Mote It Be_

_-Officer, I swear to drunk I'm not God!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all. I've come up with a strategy. I'm going to post a chapter ever 2-6 weeks. You wanna know why? Because I actually get more reviews from people! I'm a review hog. I like to here from people. So…start reviewing like crazy! Or you will wait in terror of what happens…lol

Words from the Wolf:

_Who knew,_

_That a piece of paper changes everything?_

_Who knew,_

_That the tiniest words can be complicated to say?_

_Who knew, _

_That I'm sorry I wrote a sorry note?_

_Who knew,_

_That wanted to take it back?_

_Who knew,_

_That my world is flipping, destroying itself?_

_Who knew,_

_That a piece of paper changes everything?_

Disclaimer: CCS characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Last Chapter:

"I don't know. I just know they never wanted to be planted in the ground and become moldy and decay. They…will fly…."

Bob was taping the exchange of words, amazed that a bunch of kids would talk about responsibility. He would have told the lady that this was no proof that there was Sakura Kinomoto was here, especially if you can't see her face, with that honey hair and emerald eyes, practically everyone knew. Bob was going to tell her that they should go, but then some boy with black spiked hair asked loudly, grabbing the attention of several in and out the arcade.

"What are you going to do now? I mean, as Sakura Kinomoto, your being hunted down by the media and your fans, and Tomoyo will be hunted with you. But what'll happen if they find you?"

The room turned awkwardly quiet….

**Live the Life on the Rails**

_All were quiet, many heard the name_, and all that was said, and sadly, the majority were Sakura fans. Miroku winced as he realized his mistakes, and looked to Sakura, though hidden behind glasses and a backwards cap, she could not hide her paling face but blushing cheeks. Then all hell broke lose.

People started yelling, "Sakura's here!" "Where is she?" "Will she sign my arm?" All the crazy fans headed to the group, and the reporter Bob dude took footage of the girl in black in the head of those running away from the mob, closely followed by the girl in blue, then the people they had been hanging with. He chased with the crowd of fans, everyone shouting "It's Sakura Kinomoto!" "Hurry, she went this way!"

Sakura was literally running for her life, but by the speed she was going, she looked like she was flying, and all the way she had a face like : She didn't know where to hide. She had so far gone through 5 clothing stores, 3 technology stores, 2 antique stores, and her favorite candy store, all up and down 5 level of the mall. She was quickly losing ideas and from the gaining fans, when she saw a restroom sign, and then a new thought popped up. She faked a full turn, running back into a corner jewelry shop, hiding behind small blooming bamboo trees next to the beam wall. The skater gang split up, which confused the fans into following their friends (who were covering them).

Her (skater) friends came to her hiding spot in the jewelry store, and they risked getting her across the passage lane (what do you call it? Not hall, aisle, corridor…), and they casually walked into the men's bathroom. When Teiji locked the door (they had checked to make sure no one else was there), all breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura sat against the wall on the floor, knees up but extended. Tomoyo stood beside her against the wall. Kenji was the first to break the silence of the rapid breathing.

"So Ying Fa, you always chased around like this? Or are we special to try it with you the first time? Cause I don't if this is the job for me…"

Sakura groaned and took off her glasses,

"They do this every time, but I never thought of going in the men's room. Why can't they leave a girl alone!"

Miroku looked to Sakura sorrowfully, apologizing,

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. If I had only kept my big mouth shut, you could have gone about the day a lot peacefully."

Sakura shook her head,

"No, Miroku. It's not your fault. Besides, I think we all needed that nice workout, don't you think?"

Everyone laughed at that one. Sure, nice workout, if you want to be chased down by 60 people or so who are crazy for a skater girl. Toshiro asked,

"So what do we do now? Your covers blown, and the second we leave the bathroom, your screwed."

Sakura thought, but sighed.

"Any ideas?"

None of them did. Sakura sighed, looking to the ceiling.

"If only there was a-"

It hit her. Sakura stopped talking. It was right there the whole time! She jumped up,

"I think I found our way out!"

Tomoyo looked up and understood. The guys faces 0.o, confused over the whole matter. Tomoyo pointed up.

"We can't go out, so we might aswell go up!"

They then saw the large air vent. Oh boy…

"Akemi, do you have your pocket knife?"

"Yeah. Here ya go Ying Fa."

"Thanks. Ok, I need two guys to lift both Tomoyo and I each up."

"Got you there. Up you go!"

Kenji and Toshiro lifted Sakura, and Kioshi and Akemi lifted Tomoyo (the girls aren't heavy. They need to distribute the weight.). Sakura slowly unscrewed the panel while Tomoyo held it to make sure it didn't fall to the boy's feet. It only took a minute for sakura to get the last screw out, and Tomoyo caught it on time. Sakura slowly breathed out,

"Alright. Tomoyo and I have to go through these vents and we will crawl our way to the garage and meet you back in there. See you soon!"

Kenji and Toshiro practically threw Sakura up, but she climbed the rest of the way in. Tomoyo followed, but nearly fell to the ground, had not Sakura grabbed her hands at the last second.

"Tomoyo, we really need to start that training Yelan said we're going on. I can barely hold on to you!"

With a small yelp, Tomoyo was up in the shaft, having landed on Sakura again, looking down at the boys. Sakura recovered, got up, and waved,

"Later!"

And they crawled carefully into the dark, semi-warm airshaft. The boys put the panel back on and slinked out the bathroom door like nothing happened, heading slowly to the garage. The girls were quiet and swift, and they were half way through the men's department store, when a lose panel gave way to Sakura's weight.

She fell down onto a rack, 2 boys with about 5 friends, one a girl, came up to her. She said dazedly,

"I me my strawberry eggoo…"

The 2 boys faces came into slight focus. One with familiar messy chocolate brown hair and dark amber eyes came closer and helped her gently. (he didn't know who the person was, as they were hiding their sex and identity, she was hiding her hair in her hat and eyes behind sunglasses)

"Are you alright? That was quite a…fall…What are you doing up there, hiding?"

Sakura didn't have time to say a thing, because one of her fans came running in at the sudden commotion,

"It's her! She's over here!"

Sakura groaned and cussed,

"Shit! Don't they ever stop! Hey, do you know where I an go to another vent?"

The boy with blue hair and black/blue eyes said calmly,

"The one right above you. But you'll need people to lift you up."

Sakura had no other choice. Show the world that she, Empress Ying Fa, was truly Sakura Kinomoto, or, trust the guys who have been playing tricks on her since the second day of the school year. She'd almost go for being discovered…_really almost_…She nodded,

"Will you help me? I mean…"

"By the way you hate those people, and they don't seem to be coming after someone who stole something, ya, we'll help. But one day, if we ever meet, we'll probably want a favor."

Sakura nodded again, than asked sheepishly,

"Can someone…distract _them_?"

The black haired girls smiled,

"I definitely will."

Before Sakura could say anything, the boy with dark amber eyes and the one with blue both lifted her on their shoulders, and she jumped up to vent, Tomoyo's hands shooting out of the dark, catching her. She breathed hard as she pulled Sakura up,

"Ya, I guess you're right about the working out part!"

When Sakura got in, she turned to thank the guys,

"Thanks! If you ever need that favor, ask Empress Ying Fa. Bye!"

Sakura scampered away with Tomoyo, again on hands and knees, crawling to the garage. Syaoran and Eriol were horrified,

"We helped…a friend of that stupid skater girl!" –(Syao)

"Who happened to be a friend of that Madison girl too…" –(Eriol)

"Hey, Eriol, do we really want a favor from them?" –(Syao)

"Well…we could torture them….ya never know…" –(Eriol)

"Let's see…have Shato-sensei rat them out till they cry. That will be very photogenic!"

"Yeah! Give some skin, Syao!"

Syaoran and his brother did a high five, grinning.

"That is so worth having them touch us. Now, let's get back to shopping! And Meiling's going to help us pick out snowboarding gear for the girls. I wonder why mom wants us out of the house so much for the past few days. Don't you?"

"Know what you mean. It's like she's hiding something. Maybe they're getting ready for the engagement or something…"

"Glad we're not there…why were so many women born into our family? It's torture!"

"Hell yeah..."

"Anyway, let's go…"

Back in the vent, Sakura and Tomoyo had slowly made their way to the garage. Sakura took away the removable panel, and then dropped to the ground without flinching. She looked to Tomoyo,

"You are not, I repeat, **NOT**, going to land on me again."

"I won't"

"Well, then jump!"

Tomoyo slid out of the vent, and for once landed on her feet. Sakura clapped her hands,

"Bravo! Now let's get before they leave us behind!"

They ran to Kenji's SUV, and found them sitting there in the heated vehicle, all practically bored to death. Akemi jabbered,

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for 30 minutes-"

"Actually, only 5 minutes."

"That's besides the point, Kioshi. Now, where was I?"

"That we have been only waiting for 5 seconds."

"K, thanks Toshiro. Like I was saying, we have been waiting for you two, and don't make us think you fell or something!"

Tomoyo glanced to a reddening Sakura, slightly giggling,

"Ok, Akemi. We are truly sorry for waiting valuable time when we could be at the indoor skate park. Can we go now with our heads still on?"

"Yes you may."

He moved so the two could climb to the back. While they headed out, Yelan's cell rang. Sakura answered,

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

Yelan's voice rang through the car,

#Hello, Sakura. I was wondering if you girls had lunch yet.#

"No. Normally neither Tomoyo nor I eat lunch most of the time. Except may be a bottle of soda or a smack. Why?"

#I was just making sure. But I want you two to at least it a little more than that…how about you eat some fast food?#

"Are you sure?"

#I'm positive. Now that that is settled, I did not have the…er…chance, to ask you girls if you would like to have a vacation, sorta away from Tomeda for a little.#

"Really! But we haven't even discussed the-"

#I know. This will be after all that is through. This is going to be a trip with my sons though, and their cousin, and their 4 sisters. It will be a…little get to together, so you know one another.#

Sakura went bug-eyed 0.0, and thought,

'We're going to…meet them!'

Tomoyo saw the shocked look on Sakura's face, and poked her in the side, getting a yelp. Sakura woke from her thoughts, glared at Tomoyo, and answered back,

"Yeah, I guess. But where are we going?"

#A private resort in the mountains. They have snowboarding, an indoor skate park, mall, and a rather more than private spa/springs. It has a forest and a beautiful view of mountains. You will be sharing a two bedroom suite with my daughters and their cousin. How does that sound?#

For some reason, Sakura was both excited and suspicious about the whole thing.

"We'd love to go. How about on Sunday, the wake is tomorrow." (today is Friday)

#Exactly what I'd have said. Well, I have to go now. Sayonara.#

"Ja ne!"

Sakura clicked off and put it back in her hoodie pocket, then told Tomoyo.

"We'll be going to a resort with Xiao Lang and Eli, their sisters, and their cousin. After everything's been taken care of. It's a 'get together' kind of thing."

"Really! Man…Mom really wants us out of the house, huh?"

"Guess so. And she wants us to eat a fast food lunch."

Tomoyo went 0.0.

"What! She never promoted fast food before!"

"Hmm."

"So, where we going?"

"Hey Kenji? Can we eat at Mc D's?"

Kenji all but screamed,

"Yes! We can actually eat!"

"…..?"

"Never mind…"

He droved to the closest McDonalds and went through the drive through,

"All right, what do you all want?"

"2 double cheeseburgers, medium fries, Sprite." –(Toshiro)

"10 nuggets, large fries, Dr. P." –(Akemi)

"Salad with creamy ranch, water." –(Teiji; I forgot to tell you, he's a vegetarian, rarely eats red meat except for when he needs the protein of real meat.)

"2 chicken sandwiches, large fry, Pepsi." –(Kioshi)

"Mighty Kids Meal, cheese burger, fries, Sprite." –(Miroku; he just likes small meals)

"2 big macs, large fries, Coke." –(Sakura)

"Ditto on Sakura!" –(Tomoyo)

Kenji looked at them,

"Well, cop up the-"

All of them whipped out their Yen before he finished -;

"Oh, never mind…"

When Kenji finished ordering and paying the cashier, and got their bags, he them went to the indoor skate park. They filed out with their boards and bags, the great smell of fries and burgers wafted through the air. (dude, I seriously am hungry for some big mac right now….I WANT BIG MACS! T-T)

They took a corner table in the resting area. The boys ate fast, and though I don't recommend it, they went to the rails, ramps, and in-pool. Sakura and Tomoyo ate slow, and were done, but they felt just like sitting down. A tv set in the corner was off, and since no one stopped her, Sakura clicked it to the news.

It was a flash report, and again, to the great piling annoyance of Sakura, it was about her. There was footage about the limo, her stepping into the morgue with Tomoyo, Yelan, limo again, at her house. They were going to show more, but Sakura was on the verger of breaking the TV, but she quickly changed it to anime network. She only sighed deeply,

"Why did I even bother becoming a skate boarder? All I get is people chasing me, stupid interviews, and people wanting you to do this or that or whatever…"

"Well, don't worry Sakura. One day they will stop and go after someone else. For now, you are just hot news. But you know, I think Ye-Mom will probably smooth things over and they'll leave us alone. You'll get through this, because I'm right here."

Sakura smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. An for the record, I'm here for you too."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, do you want to skate now, or wait?"

"Actually, let's wait. We have 3 cells, 2 wallets, and 2 cd players. We can't leave them here, and we can't take them with us out there. Let's hold for the guys to come back and watch our stuff."

Sakura was about to answer, but her cell phone rang,

"Moshi moshi?"

#Good afternoon, Empress Ying Fa. Why so glum?#

Sakura's face lit up,

"Yukito-chan? Your back already?"

#Yes, I took the first flight back to Tokyo. Why don't you go and enjoy your time with Madison. I know you both need to let it out.#

"But-"

#No buts, young lady. Now, go have fun.#

"Yes sir….will we…see you tonight?"

#That can not be told, as the stars are unforetold….#

"Technically no…"

#It means there is a possibility. I just have work to do tonight, so…we shall see, little cheery blossom. Ja ne.#

"Ja ne, Yue…"

Sakura was happy about hearing from him, but when he ordered her to do things, the stubbornness came out like a sore thumb, defying any one. She looked to Tomoyo,

(I wonder who that sounds like….everyone points to me geez…be at least a little nice I can't help but carry the stubborn and pride that few to this day carry….I _am _a wolf…)

"We just got orders to leave our stuff and go skate. Yukito has someone watching out for us."

Tomoyo nervously smiled as she sweat dropped,

"Boy, seeing you take orders...is…odd…"

"Yeah yeah. Trust me, I only follow the orders of the people I care about. Let's go before I start singing 'Hit me baby one more time' and I become a prep."

"Now, that would be just plain scary."

They left their things beside the boys', and then went to the side of the in-pool. A rush of energy burst in them as they looked down. And then they entered the darkness of the pit.

* * *

Author Commentary:

What's up? I am slowly typing this story out. I have typed out to 88 pages now, but I am stuck on page 221 in the notebook. This has been edited by my Beta Reader: magnolia-crescent. Thanks so much! and sorry for getting your name wrong with Wolf Jade's! I swear it was my computers fault! Later!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! I'm back if you haven't. Sowwy again for such a long wait. It wasn't intended, and to make up for it, I plan to write none stop (but I WILL have my bathroom breaks, food, and not to mention time out of the room (not including school), because I've only had this old laptop for a week, and my parents already think I'm on it too much! ) for the next 2-3 chapters (a persons fingers can only handle so much typing without growing tired). HERE WE GO! drinks five cups of good ol' coffee (I seriously did drink that much. My head is fuzzy…but I must go on!). And VcChick, I did draw the dresses. I just can't load it onto the computer……stupid scanner…. sweat drop snowqueen, don't worry. I'm constantly hyper! ….

_Words from the Wolf:_

-Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what your gonna get." –Forest Gump

-To live or to die. To fight or to cry. This is the path I have chosen to follow. And nothing will veer me into another direction.- Tiffany Carr

Disclaimer: CCS characters belong to CLAMP. I loveth them!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Tomoyo nervously smiled as she sweat dropped,

"Boy, seeing you take orders...is…odd…"

"Yeah yeah. Trust me, I only follow the orders of the people I care about. Let's go before I start singing 'Hit me baby one more time' and I become a prep."

"Now, that would be just plain scary."

They left their things beside the boys', and then went to the side of the in-pool. A rush of energy burst in them as they looked down. And then they entered the darkness of the pit.

**Live the Life on the Rails**

(I'm sorry, but I'm speeding this up)

In the pit, they didn't bring any of the pain in their hearts into their skating. But they did let everything else out, and because their emotion took control, they soared higher, and faster.

They didn't notice that their friends stopped to watch them in their glory, and that other skaters stopped and admired them. Neither did they care. They skated for hours, until about 4 when they came out of the pit, notreally panting and their hoodies sweaty. Skating prevented them from thinking, only following their instinct.

Each of the boys grinned, and Kioshi asked kindly,

"You guys ok now?"

"I think so…" (S)

"Good. So Kenji, are we going now?"

"Of course! We are going to a place with movies, video games, and a shower for you two!"

He pointed at the two girls, whom both held a murderous glare on their face. He laughed nervously, but they forgave him as they headed over to his house.

When they arrived to his house, the 7 ft black gate opened at the site of Kenji's SUV, and he drove up the driveway, and came to a stop at his house. His house was a 3 story ancient Japanese home with modern modifications. Several cherry blossom and lavender trees surrounded it, and rose bushes decorated the ground.

They climbed out of the SUV, gliding through the front doors like they had been there for years (in Sakura's case, about 5 months). The few maids present smiled and bowed, but Kenji would always tell them to stop.

When the group got up the stairs and reached his room, it revealed a large, spacious room, with a king sized bed, a sofa facing a 72" plasma screen TV, a ps2 and X box laying on the floor near it. Two doors were seen, one to his large walk in closet, the other to his bathroom with a shower/bath included.

Both girls called out simultaneously,

"I go first!"

"No! I do!"

"Nu-uh! I do!"

"No! Me!"

"Rock, paper scissors!"

(my goodness! 5 chances to jinx the other…)

Each went, and to Tomoyo's luck, she won first shower. She put up a v-sign (peace) and ran in grinning. She took only 7 minutes, but while they waited, the boys played ps2: FFXII. Tomoyo came out, with a pair of blue trousers and a large blue shirt with "Do you smoke the rails?" print up in white flames.

Sakura went in and took 10 minutes. She came out with a pair of black boxers with green dragons on it, and a black shirt with "Riddle me what?" in green.

(I'm going to make a shirt like that for myself one day….it is it's on punch line….lol)

For about 3 hours, they played Beyond Good and Evil, Parasite Eve II, Gods of War, and the Sims. When they got tired of ramming their thumbs on the controls and dieing constantly (at least the guys did. The two girls put on the same team could kick any ass), they decided to watch a movie. Miroku picked, and put it in. They either sat on the sofa or floor. (This is how they looked from birds eye…though why a bird would be in that room is beyond me…)

Tv

Teiji Akemi Miroku Toshiro

Kenji Sakura Tomoyo Kioshi

They watched Ice Age (I love that movie! I can't wait for Ice Age 2!), and all of them were laughing so hard that they had stitches in their sides. When it was over, they stretched and saw it was a little pass 10. Sakura knew Yelan said they could stay out till 12, but she wanted to her and Tomoyo's rooms with their new furnishings. And they had to do the preparations for the funerals. Tomoyo called Yelan on Yelan's cell.

#Moshi Moshi?#

There seemed to be some people in the background, but they quieted down as Yelan spoke.

"Hey mom! Is it alright if we come home now?"

#What! Why! Don't you wish to spend more time with your friends?#

"Yes, but….we have to…work…"

A slight pause came from the other side, but Yelan answered all to knowingly,

#I understand. I'll have the limo come pick you up. Where are you at?#

"We're at Kenji's house. We'll be inside the gate waiting. Ja ne!"

#Sayonara…#

Tomoyo turned off the cell, and looked to Sakura.

"We have about 20 minutes to change…I think."

"Alright. You can go first. I wanna beat up Toshiro before we go."

And with that, Sakura started chasing a wide-eyed Toshiro around Kenji's room. The guys just watched, amused at this old game of hers, glad they weren't the targets for today. Tomoyo shook her head with a chuckle and went to change into her clothes in the bathroom. She came out several minutes later to see Toshiro going swirly-eyed and Sakura watching cartoon, a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Sakura, your up."

Sakura leaped to the bathroom. It only took her 3 minutes to get done, but when she got out, a honking sound came from outside. Kenji looked out his window and saw that the limo was waiting outside the gates. He said glumly,

"Your rides here already."

Tomoyo and Sakura were confused, and were about to ask something, but the boys pushed them out of the house and through the gates. Kenji opened the door for them, 4 shoved them in, and the last slammed the limo door. The girls watched the 6 wave at the leaving limo, with Kenji ending up doing the hula dancing, making the 2 laugh as the limo pulled out.

This time, they didn't cry on the way to their new home, but just messed with gadgets, windows opening, closing, a radio came on/off, and suddenly a little flipping down TV was on the news. Tomoyo was going to turn it off, but Sakura stopped her. They listened instead, curious.

"Today was the Kinomoto Rampage. Sakura Kinomoto, the last under Kinomoto and only heiress, a professional skate boarder in the U.S.A, has been spotted in Japan. Today was the first day in six months that anyone (in the media) has seen her, but sadly, it came at a bad time. Yesterday at around 3:45 p.m., the famous Kinomoto parents, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko and their son Touya died along with a relative by the name of Sonome Daidouji, the sister of Nadeshiko Kinomoto and owner of the famous chain store Toys Galore, when they were hit by a drunk driver and their vehicle slid on ice, and was again hit, but by an on coming semi. This morning, at 10:13 a.m., a limo went to Tomeda Morgue, and then emerged three women. It is believed that Sakura Kinomoto went, accompanied by her cousin and fellow new orphan, Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of Sonome Daidouji, and the well known Yelan Li, president of Li Inc. and current head of the famous Li clan."

A picture of Sakura and Tomoyo beside each other, their black sunglasses covering their eyes. Yelan stood to the side of them, but close enough to grab them if need be.

"But, what are Kinomoto-dono's connections to the Li clan? Something is amiss. Also, there is footage that Kinomoto-dono had been at Tomeda Plaza Mall today. Here it is."

Then the screen showed the part about Teiji saying her name, then everyone chasing her, her running with Tomoyo beside her, the boys, and their new friends surrounding her, several of the shouting back obsanities to the crowd following her. It went back to the reporter lady.

"We just got a call, and it happens to be from Yelan Li herself, who has a agreed to a short interview over the phone. Can you hear us, Li-dono?"

#Hai, I can.#

"Li-dono, what is your connection to Kinomoto and her cousin Daidouji?"

#I am their guardian, I was personal friends with the Kinomoto's and Daidouji's, and I am their future mother-in-law.#

"What do you mean, future, mother-in-law?"

A rather freaked out anchorwoman asked.

#Exactly as I said. Sakura and Tomoyo are both engaged to my sons Xiao Lang and Eli, and I am their godmother.#

"How can they be engaged when they are only 16 years of age?"

The reporter was even more freaked, but curiosity edged her face.

#They have been engaged to my sons since birth. It was an agreement between Nadeshiko, Sonome, and I. It is written in the official documents.#

"So they currently are under your official care?"

#Yes.#

"Is it possible that we could talk to either of the girls?"

The anchors face turned hopeful.

#I have no rights as to grant an interview with them. And they are currently grieving, and I have only called to tell you to leave them to do so properly.#

"I was wondering, what were they doing at the Plaza then?"

#Well, you see-#

Suddenly the small television went static. Sakura switched it to another channel, but all were static snow. Unbeknownst to them, the whole world was cut from knowing why. Tomoyo just turned off the TV, and just in time as they pulled into the long cement driveway of the Li mansion. There were trees all over the grounds, like a little forest, but the Li mansion seemed to rise on a little hill.

The house was well lit, and as they drove up, a butler opened the door and helped them out, to which each smiled and said thank you. They strolled through the front door, slipping off their sneakers. The same maid, Cho, came up to them with a bow.

"Good evening, young Mistresses. The Lady Yelan is waiting in the private gathering room. Follow me, please."

They followed, still uncomfortable by the young mistress part. As they approached, they heard Yelan's voice, stern. They knocked on the door. Yelan's voice answered, her voice changed, now amused,

"Yes?"

"You wanted us, Mom?" (S)

"Yes, I do. Come in, girls."

Sakura was suspicious by the way she spoke that. But due to curious nature, both girls opened the double oak doors. Yelan was standing in front of them, somehow covering the majority of people behind her. Sakura and Tomoyo leaped to Yelan in a hug, which she was getting used to, and which she enjoyed greatly, and she in turn hugged them back harder. They let go and Sakura asked in good nature, innocent and dense,

"So, what did you want besides that?"

"Hahaha…Well, I'm going against what I had said earlier. I've decided it is time."

Yelan smiled. Sakura though didn't understand, and innocently asked again,

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo saved her,

"She means we're meeting everyone now."

"Ohhh…."

"You have no clue what I was talking about, do you?"

Sakura sweatdropped,

"Nope."

It was Tomoyo's turn to sweatdrop,

"You need to lose the cuteness and gain the brain sometimes…"

"Hey! Just because I'm not the smartest doesn't mean I don't know anything. My mind was occupied with something else at the time."

"So, what were you thinking, oh Kawaii-One?"

"What I should have the guys cook up for Yukito-kun now that he's back."

Tomoyo fell anime style at that one, but quickly recovered,

"Sakura-chan, if your going to start calling me names again, please tell me now."

"Well, it was your fault for falling on me"

"Your own fault for standing there."

"Tomoyo-chan, I WAS trying to get out of the way."

"Oh…."

Yelan had been observing their disagreement, or rather their debate. It was hilarious at the site of the two tomboys still wearing their hats and sunglasses, both had their boards in hand. And yet they were delegating back and forth like all true girl friends do. She didn't want to break up the fun, but the 7 behind her were trying very hard NOT to see who these girls looked like, especially her sons. She asked, amused,

"Are you two done playing?"

"Aww…Mom, we were at the best part."

"And what would that be, Sakura?"

"When Tomoyo goes 'Oh….'"

"Didn't that already happen?"

"Yeah, but you gotta live in the moment!"

Yelan chuckled. Sakura will always do something to surprise.

"I can't wait for round two then."

"Yeah, that's when Sakura does her kawaii 'hoe', with the look down."

"Ha! At least I don't go starry eyed in the third round like some one by the name of Tomoyo."

"I do not!"

"You so do! Even the guys agree."

"Darn that…"

"Ok Mom, now were done with round one."

* * *

Author Commentary-

Hey! Yeah, took me long enough to update, but I'm in school you know, and I do have to get off the comp, or my dad'll take it away from me, again. So, how did you like it? Like always, read and review!…I seriously can't remember who my beta reader was sweatdrop need to find her….Later!

Wolf


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Wow! I'm tired like no tomorrow. I haven't slept well for two weeks! I can barely type this awake. I guess I need to chug some more coffee….hehehe…

Words of the Wolf:

-When you have children, your son will always sway, but your daughter is YOURS forever, no matter what.

-Females are the only reason why our planet has been blown up from males and their stupidity (I'm not trying to insult, I swear. I just think this one was kind of funny)

Disclaimer:main charactersbelong to CLAMP!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"I can't wait for round two then."

"Yeah, that's when Sakura does her kawaii 'hoe', with the look down."

"Ha! At least I don't go starry eyed in the third round like some one by the name of Tomoyo."

"I do not!"

"You so do! Even the guys agree."

"Darn that…"

"Ok Mom, now were done with round one."

**Last Chapter**

Yelan grinned slightly, butslowly turned intostern scowl. She turned her body and the girls saw four woman in their 20's and 30's. All had brown hair like their mother, but their eyes were either warm light brown or light blue, composed of the same chilling one's as Yelan's. She introduced them.

"My daughters; Femei, Fuutie, Fanren and Sheifa. They are Xiao Lang's and Eli's 4 older sisters."

She then turned again to show a familiar black-haired girl with crimson eyes.

"My niece, Meilin Li."

Meilin was staring at Sakura.

'What the! That's the girl from earlier today…No way…'

Yelan moved out of Sakura's and Tomoyo's way fully now, and what they saw scared the hell out of the pair…it was _them_…

Four pairs of eyes stared back each other (two pairs covered by their shades). Amber and blue held high surprise at the site before them. The girl they helped earlier….

"And these are my sons; Xiao Lang and Eli. Or in Japan, Syaoran and Eriol. Your future husbands…"

Sakura was…shocked, astonished, astounded…many words in the thesaurus could explain what she was feeling…but boy….was she pissed….

Yelan had known of what happened between the four since the first day of school (the three since kindergarten for S, E, & T) that year. But she wasn't going to tell them that. She ordered, bemused,

"Why don't you girl's introduce yourselves properly."

Sakura would have glared at Yelan for that, but she was….curious. Slowly, both obliged to the order. Tomoyo was first, as she took off her hood and cap, releasing her hair to it's now loose bun, and she dipped her head in a nod,

"I am Tomoyo Daidouji, or otherwise known as…"

She took off her sunglasses, but kept her eyes closed.

"Madison."

She kept her eyes closed and head down as Sakura took her turn. She did the same as Madison did, but she kept her sunglasses on.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto. Also known to you as Empress Ying Fa."

She looked hard at Syaoran, his dark amber eyes were confused, troubled…yet a sparkle shined. It was a bad kind of sparkle….evil kind…Yelan knew this was a critical time for them, in which they would come together, or they would have a long, hateful marriage. She would be glad if they got along and merrily went on their way, but she knew they needed to sort it all out, and alone.

"Alright. I'll leave you all here to…get to know one another."

She slipped out of the room, leaving the silently pleading skater girls with her prep sons, prep niece, and 4 daughters. Oh joy…_not_!

When she left, the Li sisters instantly pounced on the helpless girls, and cooed and said they were so cute, and they hadn't seen the two since they were little girls in preschool. Sakura and Tomoyo could only take the cooing and cheek pinching for so long. Sakura was about to protest, when a cold voice came from Syaoran, or Xiao Lang.

"Why don't you leave?"

All became quiet. Sakura glared at him from behind her sunglasses. She became serious, and asked with fake cheer.

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave. You have no right to be here."

"I stay until Mom tells me to leave. _Both_ of us."

"She isn't your mother…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that she said we were allowed to call her that. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I do! So you might as well leave."

"I think I will."

"Good, and take your things with you."

"Who said I was leaving the house? I'm leaving so I don't have to look at your ugly mug, ass hole."

All were shocked that she just openly insulted him. Syaoran recovered and asked coldly,

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself."

"Oh really? You're just to chicken, hiding behind your shades to actually face me. Your just a baby."

Sakura glared at him,

"And you can say that to my face, lug head."

Syaoran was there in less then 2 seconds, and he said it again, right in here face.

"Your just a little baby, who hides behind other people. You think you're all that with your fans and the whole media after you. Did you hire them or something?"

Sakura's muscles stiffened, the hair on the back of her neck raising with her anger. She waited, as he continued.

"Yeah, I bet you do pay them. You're probably paying them extra with your stupid dead parents money. Aren't, wittle baby?"

When he said that, it struck that nerve he was aiming for. Her parents weren't stupid. And she would never do what he suggested. Her voice was cold…his own could not even compare…

"Take that back…"

"Take what back, wittle baby? The fact that you pay people with your stupid dead parents money, and then act like you don't want them to chase you around?"

"My parents were not stupid. Take it back."

"No. I'll leave it there because you don't like it, and because everyone knows it's true."

"No. It is not!"

"Yes, it is!"

Sakura lost it, releasing her anger, yelling at Syaoran as he stared placidly at her,

"Do you know how it feels to lose 4 people you love, all at once? The ones you treasure more than life itself? Those who raised, supported, and loved you? Do you even know how much it hurts to know that the last time you saw them, they were dead corpses, broken and scarred, on 4 shelves in the morgue, when you would have been happier to remember them when they were alive, when they smiled, and were your version of perfect? Do you know how much I would give to have them back?"

Syaoran didn't seem phased by her outburst, raising an eyebrow as he asked sarcastically,

"A penny? Oh, wait, no, probably a dollar…"

Sakura was beyond frustrated and annoyed with him. She took off her glasses, her eyes starting to hurt. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and then looked up. Silent gasps and looks of concern came from the sisters and cousin. Sakura's eyes were a clash of emerald green and bright/ dark red. Her eyes were bloodshot, and with the enraged look in them, she looked rather demonic. She continued, a flame in her eyes,

"I would give everything, even my life, just to say good bye one last time."

She glared Syaoran straight in the eyes now, her voice dripping with hatred,

"Happy, Li?"

Surprising to Syaoran, inside his chest he felt a cringe at the way she said his name so coldly. He was actually hurt at her words, but that only confused him more, because he hated her. Well, he thought he did….WAIT, scratch that, he _does_ hate her. But where is this sudden pang of guilt coming from? Syaoran stood there, conflicting with himself, still staring coldly at her.

Sakura on the other hand, was bored while under his scrutiny. She decided to head to her room, pivoting on her heel, but then a familiar hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist.

Her skin tingled at the contact, but it didn't last long enough for her to analyze what it was. Sakura didn't turn her head to see Syaoran, knowing if she did, he would get slapped again. So, she gently slide her wrist out of his grip, speaking in a hushed tone,

"Situations may change, Li, but I told you before. Don't touch something that doesn't belong to you."

With that, she walked out of the room, hat and glasses in one hand, skateboard in the other. Tomoyo was already by her side as they walked out the parlor doors and turned the corner to look for Cho. Behind them, everyone was at a loss for words.

* * *

Author Commentary: 

Yes, I know, short. But I have a reason, ok. Sorry for the late update again, but seriously, do you know how busy I am? Unless of course you all wish to do all my homework for me (which I had best get a passing grade for), you'll have to bear with me. Well, I am going start typing the next chapter so I can get ahead a bit. So, don't forget, read and review! Later!

_Wolf_


	18. Chapter 18

0.0….HOLY SMOKING POT! I got over 1000 hits in less than one night! There's a funny thing what happened on Oct 17, 2005, they day after posting chapter 17. I was at school, and checked my hits on here. I got over 1000 hits in one night. When I saw that, you know what I did? I literally fell out of my chair in shock…it hurt when I landed, but I was in too much shock to really feel it at first…a friend of mine came over and went o.0…. "Yo, Tiff, you ok?" I just nodded and got back up. Wow, what a shock….I'm still kind of out of it….I've finally gone over 5000 hits….so awesome! (does a little dance in her boxers and bra) Well, I've come up with an idea. Every 5000 hits, I do a thank you to all reviewers (which by the way, I am _way_ over do for the last round). I'm thinking of doing something like a contest, but I don't know what it would be about…maybe you guys can help, ne? I mean, you're the ones getting the prizes. I'll just be dealing out the fun, lol. Well, now its time for the thank you to reviewers.

THANKS REVEIWERS:

honeylynne- yeah, it gets more depressing. Trust me. It takes a lot to make me crack, but this story has made me cry, several times. And they already met their fiancées, silly. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

wingless-angel-qt- I cried too. And I have no problem with mentioning people. You review, and you get thanked because when I get a review, I feel sorta encouraged that there are people that read this fiction, and it gives me ideas. Thanks for reviewing.

Flaming Soul- Thanks. I hope you're all right, where ever you are. S+T are based off of myself, and I admit, that I bury my emotions and opinions, and then run like the wind in the other direction. Sorry to rush the chapter. I know, the press is so annoying. And though my friends don't know it, I've found out that they've backstabbed me numerous times. Gladly, I've found a person who I claim as my best friend, and I seriously feel that she is meant to be a friend for life. And me mam agrees as well, which is odd. Haha, in my fic, Syao and Eli are seriously dense. Thanks for reviewing!

Modoki Mokona- Breath taking? Wow…never thought of it that way. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Sweet-single- Warning for next time. Don't read this in public unless you can make up the excuse of contacts bothering you or that having people watch you as you cry does not bother you. Lol. I know I'm unpredictable. My friends say I'm spontaneous all the time, cause one minute I can be doing my homework, next moment I can start singing Irish Drinking Songs out loud! Thanks for reviewing.

Crayon Eater Aya- I think this is one of the saddest ways to lose your family. But then, there are sadder ones, and trust me, they are worse. Thanks for reviewing.

popcorn- I know, I don't cry that much either. And when I do, it's because I'm reading about a sad story, or reading my own. Thanks!

Asc- Tis a sad story. So far, throughout the enter fiction, I have so many sad parts. Creates drama. I wanted to keep Touya alive, but I plan on making another story, and trust me, he lives…(hopes you are the only person reading this part). I had to kill him, for reasons that will come clear. Thanks for reviewing.

Wolf Jade- Hey old pal! How are you? I'm still contemplating the whole fantasy thing. It's hard decide, you know? It's sad for all three of them (S, T, and Y). (punches Shawn w/ you) You know what ticks me off about Shawn? My friends hang out with him and hang off of him. Especially at the start of our junior yr. And trust me (from chap 14), it makes sense to me about it being a happy sadness. (chap 15) seriously, you'll beta? Sa-weet! Bob…the best thing since jello. Lol. (chap 16) I loved doing the vent thing! I honestly wanted to put that in all my fics, but for now, it's in this one. I was cracking up every 2 minutes at it. It was so…mission impossible…I'm thinking o putting them in the vents again, too! Thanks as always!

CHERRY- No offense taken. I just haven't been able to get on the comp for so long. Thanks for reviewing!

Ellizyea- Thanks! I hear that a lot about my stories and poems…

wintersweet- Thanks.

kawaiitenshisakura- sad, yes. Good nonetheless. Yeah, Syao is an ass. But he has to be for the purpose of this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

VChick- (is glad this was a favorite fiction of yours) coolies! I love having S+T practically twins. Most of my life I've always wanted a twin. So this story kinda released some of it. I made pictures of S+T in several of their outfits. They are so pretty! I would put them on the comp, but my scanner is evil…Thanks for reviewing.

Cherrysinger- Confusing? How? o.0…oh well, lol. Bob is the funniest name ever. I smile every time I say it…don't know why, but it's hilarious. Cliffies are fun though! Heck, everybody is my buddy….wait….buddy means….(sweatdrop) uhh…scratch that…pal. Everybody is a pal of mine….hehehehe…lol. Thanks for reviewing.

EvilSugaCherryGirl- Grounding stinks, especially in my family. Thanks for reviewing.

nice- like you said…nice…lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Peaceful Angel- I know I can call the child Robert….but if I called them Bob, I would burst out laughing every time. I don't think that's good for a child's development, if the mom laughs every time she says his name…(sweatdrop). Thanks for reviewing.

TigerLuvr- lol. I like making stories that are dramatic, and with the cliff hangers…MWAHAHAHHA! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

magnolia-crescent- hello beta reader that I finally have the name for! Lol. Don't worry, Words of the Wolf will always keep going. Thanks for reviewing.

kawaii-fan- Hold ya horses. I can only type so fast when operating on low amounts of sugar and sleep. Thanks for reviewing.

punKrocKergrl- I updated…lol…and I know this story rocks. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

iluvanime493- I like your ideas. They match with what I had going on in my head. Lol Thanks for reviewing.

crazie-foe-u- Don't get mad at me! T-T…Thanks for reviewing.

LadyAkina- Sorry for taking so long to update. But in the end, it wasn't ma fault. ;; I haven't decided if I want to have magic/ fantasy yet. Sakura needs to have a lot of control, because of her career and because, well, just cause. Lol. I would have just done what Sakura did. Thanks for reviewing.

BitterSweetMel- I'm honestly not dissing preps. I'm just doing this from a point of view that preps don't see and understand. People have different opinions, values, morals, backgrounds, and personalities. Majority of my life, I've been ridiculed and judged because I am different. I'm not in the 'norm' of society, so to speak. Not trying to jump down your throat, honest, it's just that no one can really understand another's situation without actually going through it. Thanks for reviewing.

momo- haha. Thanks for reviewing.

ra-chan- I'm writing I'm writing…..lol…Thanks for reviewing.

Anonymous :)- well, anonymous you. When I say they will fly, I mean the ashes, which refer to their familiy's spirits. Thanks for reviewing.

Tella- interesting song. And thanks for reviewing.

waterfox96- Thanks for reviewing.

the beggar- wow…a person is on there knees, beseeching me to continue….so cool! lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Jaci- Sorry for keeping you waiting. I honestly haven't had the chance until the beginning of this school year, and I only get to write in intervals.

Kayapride- Updated! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Wendy- thanks for the luck! And thanks for reviewing!

CherryFreakyFunK- haha, you got it right. And trust me, there is a lot more to this story. Many many chapters. Many sleepless night too…I'm gonna need sugar…lol. Thanks for reviewing!

saku- It's already happened, silly! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

complicated girl- I updated! Don't worry, I'll mail you. Thanks for reviewing!

Dragon- not dead….just kinda dormant….due to no computer in front of me…lol. Thanks for reviewing.

s300- Thanks for reviewing.

Sakura Riddle Voldemort's Long Lost Daughter The Heir To Voldemort And Salazar Slytherin And The Next Dark Lady- 0.0…long name….so hard to type….lol…well, I updated. Happy? Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

snowqueen- trust me, I can be the scariest thing alive when I'm hyper…lol. Thanks for reviewing.

litod3vil- my parents keep saying I should publish several of my stories (I have other ones. They aren't anywhere on the net). If I changed the characters alittle, I could try, but then I'd have to go through legal stuff because of the names and descriptions and CLAMP and stuff like that…but that easily could be changed….lol. Thanks for reviewing.

interestedsaku- thanks for reviewing.

Lanowen- Thanks for reviewing.

mysteriousmayhemmaker- haha, your as funny as the name Bob…lol…Thanks for reviewing.

SunMistress- Sorry for taking so long! Thanks!

Yingyangjader- glad to be back, trust me! Thanks!

Anime Flower- I loved the whole debating of rounds. It's so funny. And to let you in, they'll be butting heads for only a little bit, until they go on vacation, and when- (hand covers her mouth)- so, yeah, that's pretty much what happens…  Thanks!

Exquisite and Pink- Updated! Lol. Thanks!

nosie- I'll do my best to be a regular updater. But it seriously depends if I have time. Junior year is getting hard! And I probably have to start going in for help for math because I flunked a test….Thanks for comin back!

lil-ying-fa- Thanks!

soenergetic- I continued, so you can put the sign down so your arms don't get tired. Lol. And they found out. Tomoyo is Madison. Syaoran is Xiao Lang, and Eriol is Eli. I switch between names because it suits what's going on in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

cherryblossomtree145- You had best stop it…lol, j/k, keep going…lol…thanks for reviewing!

FromDayOne- Thanks!

arunna- just updated. Thanks!

AG- Updated. Thanks!

TeDDieZ- What do you mean, I tell the story like I act it out? I'm not mad or anything, just trying to figure out what your saying….but thanks for reviewing anyway.

LightPinkCherryBlossom- I don't mind if you base a story off of mine, as long as I'm told about it, and that my story line isn't stolen or copied. I honestly worked hard on this story. But I feel very honored that you would respect my story. Thanks!

BlueMeteorGirl- People suffer everyday. Syao is such an ass in this fic. Thanks!

CherryChik- I know, perfect just fits. Lol, j/k. Thanks!

Kaliara Truangl- You fell off the stool? Lmao. Funny. Your friends read my fic? That is awesome! But they need to learn English….lol, j/k. The end of that chapter is hilarious! Thanks for reviewing!

alex- what do u mean? And thanks for reviewing!

Syaofan- They will…eventually…Thanks for reviewing.

white- o.0…plz don't hurt me…lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Samantha Patanne- Syao is an ass in this fic, I admit it. Thanks!

peachy-love- lol. Yeah, same here. Thanks!

Aneko-chan- I'm getting there I'm getting there….lol. Thanks!

Frosted BlossomZ- Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you'll continue reading! The black spiked hair guy was Miroku. I just said it like that cause this was from the reporters point of view.

vi3t-5hadow- Thanks, and the whole chapter thing was on accident. It was really chapter 17, I just didn't know how to change it till recently…(sweatdrop). Thanks for reviewing!

Ithilen101- Not a Christian. I humiliate Syaoran for my humor…not really. But it just seems to fit this way. We'll see about him beating her at something.  Thanks for reviewing.

Georgianna- On the yelling part, I was starting to get teary, but I stopped myself. There are so many tears shed through this story…it's a soap opera or something…lol.  Thanks for reviewing.

Callista Miralni- Thanks for reviewing!

FictionRose- It was painful to kill Touya, trust me. I'm thinking of doing another CSS fic, and he lives…but I'm not sure. And thanks for the luck! Thanks more for reviewing!

MyStIc AnGeL gUrL- Thanks for reviewing!

Noir Rose- Thanks for reviewing! (Notices that everyone always asks her to update…sweat drop)

Lightpinkcherryblossom- Thanks for reviewing! (Notices that everyone always asks her to update…sweat drop)

Mirage- Thanks for loving my story, and thanks for reviewing:)

vi- Thanks for reviewing!

Ichigo Candy- yeah, I know! Thanks for reviewing!

k- thanks for reviewing!

takari love- Thanks for reviewing!

Words of the Wolf-

_-Ever met a girl that you thought was kind and sweet through and through? Well, guess what? Piss her off, and you will see what it's really like on the inside. She'll just shove it out in that caring and sweet way of hers. –Tiffany Carr_

_-__I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles even when her heart was broken...And the girl who could brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own..._

_-I ran into my ex the other day…then I hit reverse and hit him again._

_- A wise man once said, "Ask a girl." _

Disclaimer: As usual, the main characters do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely women of CLAMP and their publishers…unless they sold the rights…then I'm screwed…

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Her skin tingled at the contact, but it didn't last long enough for her to analyze what it was. Sakura didn't turn her head to see Syaoran, knowing if she did, he would get slapped again. So, she gently slide her wrist out of his grip, speaking in a hushed tone,

"Situations may change, Li, but I told you before. Don't touch something that doesn't belong to you."

With that, she walked out of the room, hat and glasses in one hand, skateboard in the other. Tomoyo was already by her side as they walked out the parlor doors and turned the corner to look for Cho. Behind them, everyone was at a loss for words.

**

* * *

**

**Live the Life on the Rails**

_(A.N.: This chapter is extremely descriptive, and so will the next few ones probably)_

_Except_ when the Li sisters started screaming out,

"What the hell was that for Xiao Lang?" "You should pay more respect to your fiancée!" "How can you be so cruel to such a kawaii girl?" "Yes! Especially since they both have no one left but each other and this family!" "What did she mean by _that_?" "Meilin, go follow them and introduce yourself properly." "You two, Syaoran and Eli, have got 10 seconds to start explaining yourselves. **NOW**!"

Meilin slipped outside the room, closing the doors behind her quickly. She heaved a relieved sigh glad at not being at the four sisters' wrath, and then started looking for Cho, who she found coming down the stairs seconds later. Cho bowed as Meilin came forward,

"Cho, where are Sakura's and Tomoyo's rooms?"

"Come with me, ma'am."

Cho led her to the girls rooms in the dim light of the North Wing (it's dim because they turned down the lights at night), and Meilin was not surprised that they had the largest rooms in that wing, though they weren't that much bigger than hers, which was a bit down the hall. She knocked on Sakura's door, waiting a minute. When no one answered, she knocked again, calling out,

"Sakura, I know you're in there. Please, open up."

The door creaked open slowly, and Meilin's pupils adjusted to the bright light of the room, and her ears pounded while Sakura's stereo boomed throughout her room. Tomoyo and two German shepherd puppies were in the main room, sitting on Sakura's father's favorite couch, with its rich forest green and soft texture, cushions fluffed and comfortable.

The whole room had been furnished, with nice dark polished antique furniture, woodwork of oak, making a nice mix with the ivory walls with its soft gold/yellow hint. It made Meilin relax, but remain at attention. Two end tables were on either side of the couch, both with a candle in their center, giving the air in the room a sweet scent of honey and vanilla, almost so real it was like tasting it. The coffee table that was between the big screen plasma TV and the couch was laden down with papers, folders, and brochures, boxes surrounding it. The plasma was against the wall, with it's DVD player, VCR, X-Box, Nintendo gamecube, and PS3 game systems. Two shelving cases adorned its sides, which held DVDs, games, and videos.

Sakura motioned Meilin into her room, which Meilin obliged, closing the door behind her. She plopped herself into an armchair that was on the left side of the couch (same texture/color as couch. Loveseat is on the right side of couch.), and Sakura settled next to Tomoyo again. Meilin went first.

"I know that you guys don't like preps and all, but…can I call truce?"

Tomoyo asked, curious and slightly suspicious,

"Why would you call truce? Is it not _their_ fight to begin with?"

"Yes, it is. And I've been trying to get them to admit it for these past months, but they still won't. You are a part of the family, even if they don't agree with it, and the pranks they played on you were stupid. You deserve to start off fair, because you guys didn't even do anything wrong in the first place. So, do you need help?"

Both girls were silently stunned. Meilin just came in here, claimed truce, proclaiming them on fair grounds now, and then asks if she can help. All in less than 30 seconds. She worked fast, that's for sure. Sakura recovered first, and shook her head slightly,

"We don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense. You won't bother me at all."

"Ok…but right now we are arranging our families preparations…"

"No prob! I can write it down for you while you two decide. It's the least I can do for now."

"Alright. Paper and pencils are in the end table drawer next to you."

The three girls worked for 3 hours, compiling together the preparations for Sakura and Tomoyo's family. In those hours, they got a better view of the other's life. Meilin grew on Sakura, which didn't puzzle her one bit. Meilin was someone she knew she could trust, with no question. The three knew they were going to be good friends. Especially after Meilin told them a secret that shocked the other two.

"I know I've got the act and image of a prep, but in truth, I never liked it. I only do it to keep up my cousins' reputations. And in turn, they just use me for info or gossip. I really just wanted to be like you guys. Your free from those kinds of things, able to do what you want."

"What do you mean by we're free?" –(S: o.0)

"You do whatever you want with minimum control, you can be what you want, be who you are..."

Sakura laughed bitterly at that, Tomoyo giggling slightly,

"That's a good one Meilin!"

"Huh?"

"Meilin, what you just said was totally opposite. Tomoyo and me have been engaged since birth, meaning we could never have a relationship beyond friendship with any guy. We both have to live with the gossip, rumors, and Tomoyo had to live with that evil Shato-sensei for so long. Others bring us down, because we are what they hate. They think we represent rebellion, and so hate us. They think we are good for nothing in this world, that we are lazy and have no goals in life. I've been controlled my whole life by managers, Yukito-chan, my family, and my so-called friends. I'm not a free cherry blossom. Though, I honestly wish to be. I hate admitting it, and don't _ever_ repeat these words, but I belong to Syaoran, we both belong to our fiancée. We have a promise, and we must keep it. No matter what we do, we will always be under another's control."

Meilin considered Sakura's words, and realized, that she was right. Technically, they were under another's control. Free on a chain.

They fell asleep after they were finished. Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside each other on the couch, Tomoyo's head on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura's head somehow was still up as she slept, yet slightly bowed forward, giving her the look of a resting samurai.

The puppies dozed off, lying in big fur balls in front of their mistress'. Meilin was curled up in the armchair, holding the pad of paper to herself. The music still boomed, but had changed to t.A.T.u. The candles had burnt out, the lights from the ceiling still bright.

At 2 in the morning, a knock was heard on the door, and it opened without a response. The 4 sisters came in, making sure that the girls were all right. Each squealed quietly at the sight before them, the three girls asleep so peacefully. One of the sisters, Sheifa, turned off the music. Fanren and Fuutie carried Tomoyo/ Meilin out, taking them to their own rooms. When they got back, all 4 of them took Sakura to her room, Femei held her as Fuutie pulled back the covers. Femei laid Sakura onto the comfy sheets of her king sized bed.

For a minute, they stood around her, watching as she breathed in pattern, her spirit miles away in her own dreams. Femei whispered,

"Mother was right. Sakura is best suited for Xiao Lang. Her aura is incredible."

Fuutie agreed,

"Yes. She was born to marry Xiao Lang, and they were born to rule the Li clan. If only they both weren't….stubborn idiots!"

Sheifa asked,

"Well, if they weren't stubborn, they wouldn't be good enough to be heads of the clan, ne?"

Fanren nodded.

"They compliment each other. Gorgeous, intelligent, natural leadership abilities, fighters, planners, strong morals and values, iron ties to those they care for, loyal, as well as their stubbornness to never give up. The clan needs those qualities for leaders. And they have them."

Each agreed, and they tiptoed out of Sakura's compartments, Sheifa turning off all the lights as they left. The compartment was dark. But in Sakura's room, the moonlight shone through her window and sheer curtains, the beams surrounded and basked her in its soft glow, caressing her through the night.

* * *

_The next morning_, Sakura woke to the sunlight shining through her window. She was at first confused as to why Kerobrous hadn't come in that morning to wake her up, but even more as to why she was in her warm, soft bed, when she remembered drifting off on the couch.

She stretched and yawned as she looked around. She hadn't really taken notice of her rooms since she came, except for her living/main room, and that was because she loved it. Now she was debating if she liked this room more. It had cream wall with a hue of silver and gold on the walls. The bed was dark polished oak, as well were her chest of drawers, bureau, and her large walk in closet doors. The covers in the dark appeared white, but in the day looked to be silver/gold, with an intricate pattern of moons, suns, and stars. The fluffy pillow covers were the same as the bed covers.

Sakura went to her rather large bathroom. The walls were a soft white, and held an occasional cherry blossom petal. In one corner though, was the cherry blossom tree, the wind seemed to be flowing its petals away. The bathroom itself smelled like cherry blossoms, because of its candles and soaps. The tub/shower was a pearly white, and rather large. It included jets so that the bather could have a Jacuzzi. The cabinets and counter/ sink went across one of the walls, a mirror above it. Sakura turned and saw the towels. Pink and green, with the name Sakura on them. Her eye twitched at the usage of the color pink. Too much of it...yet the room made her relax and energized at the same time.

She took her shower, and then wrapped a green towel around her body, letting her wet hair flow free of their usual confines. She air-dried as she walked to the other room.

The last room of her compartments was a mix of an office/studio/library. It was larger than her bedroom and bathroom together (and those are huge enough on their own!). The walls were a deep red, with a dark green border of ivy leaves. There was a large bay window, with a plush golden seating (fits 3 people), as well as a headlong window that was covered. The curtains were a golden color, with a sheer underneath.

To Sakura's surprise, the headlong window was actually a glass sliding door, which led to an ivy covered stone balcony, which joined with Tomoyo's room. She saw that there were balconies throughout the mansion. Her balcony was two-three stories up, and overlooked the vast lands of Yelan Li. It was almost a dream; a forest seemed to spread through, so thick she couldn't see into the undergrowth. But then she drew her attention to the area around the house. There was a pool (covered since it was winter), a hot tub, a patio meant to hold extravagant parties, the deck, and the extensive clean-cut lawn. She thought she saw a dojo around the corner of the house, but she wasn't sure. She spotted in the other direction trails towards what must have been several gardens.

She sighed at the beauty of all that surrounded her, but went inside because she was getting cold in the frigid air, and being in only a towel didn't help much either. She returned to her room and went to the dresser, turning on the stereo to her c.d., the Gorillaz (Demon Days c.d.). She opened one of the drawers and grabbed her black fem necessities.

When she finished putting them on, her favorite song came on. She danced to Feel Good Inc. as she went to her closet and decided on black baggy pants with a white piping down the side, and little white cherry blossoms embroidered on her back pockets, and 2 silver chains. She pulled on a black wife beater, and over that put on her extra baggy black hoodie with a white phoenix surrounding a single 'white to amber fire' cherry blossom. She smushed her hair into a high ponytail.

She snuck her c.d. player into her pocket, with the Gorillaz cd in it, and slid her sunglasses on so that no one saw her eyes. She hesitated, thinking of taking her cell just in case she got lost within her new home. But then it would be stupid, if she could just yell.

She dragged herself to the main/ living room, stacks of papers, folders, and boxes all over the place. She found the pad of paper and pencil that Meilin had used for the funeral happenings later that day. She tore off an unused page from the back and scribbled quickly,

Tomoyo-

Went to think alone for a bit. I'll be either inside or out. Please give the preparations to mom, if by chance you come in. If I don't come back within an hour that you read this, I probably got lost. Or possibly I fainted of hunger…or fell down a black hole. Later!

-Sakura

Sakura set it down on the right end table above the instructions, and then left the room. Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the now bright hallway. It was empty, but a light shone through sheers on both her and Tomoyo's doors. She hadn't had the chance to notice it.

She began her journey, and glided around the halls of the North Wing. Sakura didn't know the rules of the house, or about the other rooms and wings, so she didn't open any doors. She was beginning to think she had been walking for days, and without knowing came into the East Wing. She gazed out another window, but didn't even realize where she was going.

She slammed into an opening door, and the shock pushed her backwards onto her rear, thrusting her hands behind her to stop from falling all the way down. The force knocked her sunglasses off, and they clattered 2 feet away. She yelped quietly in her surprise.

She heard a cold masculine voice that asked accusingly,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Author Commentary:

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger….though it isn't much of one….lol. Currently, I'm having troubles with friends, and crushes, and stupid things that don't matter, but piss me off…so…yeah…but don't worry, I'm doing what I can so this doesn't effect the story or the updating. Man, my feet are cold! I'm so glad my mom bought me feet warmers and that I actually kept them. Haha, my outfit right now is hilarious! I'm wearing an orange tank top, w/ black guy shorts that have bright red lining/piping. And with the added sock warmers, that have cute little sheep with googly eyes under a cobalt sky and bright blue moon. My hair is a messy bun, and my glasses keep falling to my nose so I look like a stereotype librarian. Lmao. My mom just went o.0 and chuckled. Well, enough with me, as you are probably all bored. So, later!

_Wolf_


	19. Chapter 19

What is up, mine home diggidy dogs? (rofl) That was funny. Just as funny as me saying "Are to not do." A friend and I were having a little disagreement in the cd area at Hastings, and like usual, we did are not/ are to. So, in a spur of genius (or just plain stupidity) I said wisely, "Are to not do." It was an opposite form of R2 D2, which I/ my father says when we have an are to/ are not disagreement. And since my pal and I laughed so hard at it, I plan on putting it in this fic at a later time when someone is having the argument…Wow…you know what else is funny…My mom just gave me a brownie and a half…she didn't know that I was writing a chapter…now, I'm gonna be hyped up all night, and I can change all these events in my chapter at random….sa-weet! Also, to all reviewers that I did not put into the thank you from the last chapter, I'm sincerely sorry! I honestly did not mean to miss you guys! So, thank you guys so much! (huggles you all) Now, go readth thy story, mine diggidy doggies!

_Words of the Wolf-_

_-__ When scientists do discover the center of the universe, don't be disappointed when it's not you._

_-Love is when you ask him what he did last night and he said without a smirk, grin, or hesitation, "I dreamt about you." (not true, but so cute!)_

-All my life, I was told that being in love is the greatest feeling I'll ever experience, and that I should hold onto it and cherish it. But how will I hold onto it, if I it's an emotion I've never known?

_-The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right next to them, knowing you can't have them. (I is sad because it is so true (looks to a certain someone))_

Disclaimer: Main Characters do not belong to me, but everything else does. :)

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

She slammed into an opening door, and the shock pushed her backwards onto her rear, thrusting her hands behind her to stop from falling all the way down. The force knocked her sunglasses off, and they clattered 2 feet away. She yelped quietly in her surprise.

She heard a cold masculine voice that asked accusingly,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

**Live the Life on the Rails**

She looked up to see Syaoran, his dark amber eyes glaring down at her. Sakura was surprised to see him this early in the morning, but she was even more surprised when her heart jumped. But she dismissed it as aftershock, her emerald eyes narrowed, turning cold and distant,

"None of your damn business. Don't you have something better to do other than knock people to the ground?"

Syaoran, in turn, narrowed his own eyes, replying,

"Well, you shouldn't be behind the door, in this wing, in this house, in this universe. _I_ at least did something positive today; knock _you _down, for example."

Sakura didn't even hear him, standing up slowly, dusting herself off and grabbing for her glasses. She cleaned them with a bored look, and slipped them back on, glancing around to see where she should go now. She interrupted Syaoran when he continued his insults,

"Shut up. Now tell me which way is it out of here? I want to go to the cherry blossom garden."

For a moment it looked like a flash of surprised passed his face, but she didn't get to see it as he continued his glare, crossing his arms.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I will yell and scream through the entire house until someone finds me. And trust me, I can be very loud at whim."

Sakura waited for an answer, but when she decided he was taking to long, she began to gather air into her lower lungs. Syaoran noticed this, and when she was about to start her screaming, he clamped her mouth shut, which surprised Sakura into jumping backwards. He said tersely,

"Fine, I'll take you there. Just don't talk."

Syaoran turned and headed into the direction she had come from. Sakura kept a placid face, but inside she was grinning with satisfaction, keeping her silence.

(Syaoran P.O.V.)

'I can't believe this! All because of what she said yesterday, my sisters are on their side!'

#Flash back#

"Xiao Lang and Eli! This is truly un-Li like! You two had best be more than pleasant towards them from now on. And if your not, we'll find out. And we'll be 10x worse than mom on a bad day! Got that!"

#End Flash back#

'Man, this so stinks! And now I'm carting her around like a servant!'

(Normal P.O.V.)

After a minute of silence, Sakura heard a faint barking, which in turn she grinned. As the barking came closer, she saw Kero-chan turn the corner, and he ran toward her with a sudden burst of energy. He jumped up and down, trying to lick her face. Sakura's grin widened as she bent forward and hugged him, patting his chest to calm him down in his excited state,

"Hey, Kero-chan. Where were you this morning? Huh?"

Syaoran, curious at this dogs appearance, was stunned when she said the name Kero-chan…He asked, his cold voice held no usual viciousness,

"What's his name?"

Sakura looked up, a small grin still there on her lips, and she answered with neither hatred nor kindness,

"His name is Kerobrous, or Kero-chan for short. As I recall, he was a gift…as was Tomoyo's Spinel-chan."

She made no attempt to be rude, just informative. She stood, brushing away as much dog hair as she could. Syaoran recovered from his small shock and grunted in acknowledgment, continuing on his way down the hall. Sakura and Kero padded behind him quietly, neither disturbing the peace.

10 minutes later, they found themselves outside on the patio. Syaoran led her to the trails, and turned back without a word to her. Sakura, unable to see over the brown, red, and orange leaves of the trees to which path contained the cherry blossom trees, asked,

"Which path?"

Syaoran didn't know why he said it, for he had planned to have her find it out on her own, but he pointed to the one a little to her right,

"The one that starts with the roses."

He continued back to the house, and Sakura lost her attention on him and moved it to the trail, heading down the path, Kero with his usual vigor, racing up and down the path, urging her to walk faster. She chuckled, continuing with her pace.

Slowly, the trees turned from maples to sakura trees, their buds dormant in the chill of the winter. Peonies marked along the trail, and she felt in peace, taking her shades off, her feet gliding across the grass. Even in winter, the grass was dark green, lush, and didn't seem to have been cut for 3 weeks.

Several minutes later, she came to a large clearing. It was like a dome, the trees overhead protecting it with its branches. In the center was a mix of gazebo and pagoda (enough room to fit 20 people) with a dark polish of oak wood, a red roof, and intricate detailing on the posts and icing (icing is jargon for home and design. I can't really explain what it means). The detailing had sakura's, peonies, wolves, irises and violets. Sakura gasped, delicately swiping her fingers over the surface, as if in fear that it was a dream and not wanting to wake.

She shook her head to wake herself from her little dream, and took notice of her surroundings. Around the gazebo/ pagoda, were violets, irises, roses, several kinds of herbs, but the one that outshone was the amount of peonies. They were in different colors, each one even better than the last. There was a miniature waterfall nearby, a pool filled with Chinese gold fish, and a little stream that flowed away from it.

Sakura was overwhelmed by this man made nature. It was comforting, relaxing. She walked back to the entrance of the gazebo/pagoda, and took her shoes and socks off, and put down her c.d. player. With a sudden rush, she danced around the clearing in the morning cold and frost. But she didn't care.

It just felt _so_ good to let lose. No composure, no stress, no pain, no anger. Just her and cultivated nature (though she'd rather be in real nature, this was the best she was gonna get for now). After awhile, shedrifted to the ground, laughing out, Kero-chan nudging and licking her, wanting to play with her. She laughed in louder as his tongue tickled her cheeks, which only made him continue.

She got up into crawling position, and she looked Kero in the eye. He saw the look, and stretched his front half, rear end raised, tail wagging. She did the same, grinning. She started the wrestling/fight match first, taking her hand and batting him softly on the head. He reacted by jumping back, then leaping forward to bite the offending hand, but she quickly popped him on the side.

For 30 minutes, they played like this, until Kero got to tired, and decided to trot off to check out the area. Sakura just kept grinning, and stepped quietly onto the gazebo/pagoda. She settled herself into the center of the floor, and faced north (exact opposite of the entrance), and began to meditate.

Kero stood guard by the open entrance, observing the clearing with a vigilant eye. For over 30 minutes, Sakura was in deep meditation, calming down her muscles and nerves, releasing her tension. She breathed in deeply, and though her eyes were closed, she could sense the clearing and everything in it perfectly.

Then there was something a bit into the clearing. At first she thought it was an animal, but when a twig snapped under its foot, she knew it wasn't. She rolled out of sight behind a pillar of the pagoda, alert, closing her eyes to think if she was familiar with this person's presence.

Suddenly, all her concentration went blank as she felt a pair of hands come over her eyes and asked in a mischievous feminine voice,

"Guess who?"

Sakura smiled, calming herself down,

"Meiling!"

Meiling took her hands off and put them on her hips as she pouted.

"No fair! How did you know anyway?"

Sakura giggled as she watched Meiling,

"Because, the Li sisters don't sound my age, and you're a girl. Duh! What's up?"

Meiling quit pouting and sat down next to Sakura.

"Well, rarely, and I mean rarely, no one comes in this area. Because…"

Sakura was curious as to Meiling's pause.

"Because…?"

Meiling was unsure if she should say. But she decided to tell anyway.

"Because, my cousin, Syaoran…this is _his_ garden. Only him and those he allows come here."

Sakura thought she heard wrong.

"That can't be right…He told me which path to take. I mean, he was the one who took me from his wing all the way out here."

Meiling was surprised by Sakura's statement, but then excitement took over.

"Maybe he likes you and is secretly hiding it! That would be just the greatest thing! No more fights, and-"

"_WRONG_! Meiling, he was just being nice because he was forced to. I know very well that he doesn't like me in any way possible."

Meiling seemed crushed at that reply, once again pouting,

"Oh fine. Hey Ying Fa? Have you thought about what I…"

Sakura nodded,

"Yes. I'm fine with it, but Tomoyo has to consent also."

Meiling squealed with delight, and jumped on Sakura in a hug. Sakura was caught off guard, but kept her balance as she hugged Meiling back. After a few seconds, Meiling let go and asked,

"Are you-"

Sakura's stomach gave out a growl like a wolf, answering Meiling's question before finishing it. Meiling laughed,

"Your stomach must be psychic. Come on, let's go before it starts to howl!"

They both laughed as they left the garden, Kero beside Sakura once again.

It didn't take them long to reach the house, they were so busy laughing to notice much. They walked to the dining room, which when Sakura took care to observe, the Li family and Tomoyo were seated, waiting apparently for them. Tomoyo looked to her with a relieved expression and would have jumped up to scold her had not one of Li's sisters, Femei, said aloud, teasing,

"So, you finally came to breakfast, where were you? Lost in the house? We had to send Meiling after you."

Sakura sweat dropped, laughing nervously. All of them laughed at her reaction, except the two glaring boys who were sitting on either side of their mother. Fuutie giggled again,

"Don't fret, kawaii Sakura. It's not your fault for not knowing your home. You'll get used to it in a while."

Sheifa motioned for Sakura to sit beside Tomoyo and Meiling's empty chair. She and Meiling both sat, and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow to Sakura, ready to question Sakura. Luckily, Sakura caught on and gave her a look that said I'll-tell-ya-later. Kero was settled against the wall next to Spinel, both behind their owner.

They ate for about a half hour, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, sausages, and other good stuff. Which reminded Sakura of Yukito and the dinner she had to make for him. She looked to Yelan and asked out right,

"Mom…is _he_ here? In town?"

Yelan gazed at Sakura with a mysterious grin. She nodded to a servant standing by, who went out the double doors that were across from Yelan's position at the head of table. No one was behind them, which Sakura felt a bit disappointed to.

Then, she heard footsteps. She perked her head up in that direction. She heard the familiar steps and stride. It kept coming until the man was there at the door.

The Li sisters and Meiling gasped silently, struck by his handsome features. He was around 23-25, 6'6" tall. He had natural silvery/ white hair that went down to his mid back in a low ponytail. He had a light tan, and his face gave out both a feminine and masculine appearance. His eyes were a hazel, but at times you'd swear they were amber or gold. He was wearing a black turtle neck, which showed off his perfect masculine body, and a pair of khaki cargo pants. He smiled slightly to all the girls staring at him, but it brightened at the sight of Sakura.

Sakura was delighted, no, ecstatic! She got to see the person she loved dearly as a best friend and practical brother. She ran down the side of the table to his open arms, jumping into the warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into another one of his bear hugs. The air pealed with her laughter, he joined in, happy to see Sakura and her usual childish ways.

He hugged her tightly,and she did back. It always reminded her of Touya's hugs, and that was another reason as to why she thought of him as a brother. She was still dangling in his arms when she realized the young Li women were waiting for an introduction.

He let her down, but kept his long, strong arms around her shoulders, a friendly and protective gesture. Sakura spoke with lighter heart, her smile intensified,

"Everyone, _this_ is Yukito. _My_ bodyguard."

Author Commentary:

(this happened and was written on Oct. 26, 2005)

Wow, guess what stupid thing I did? Wait, two stupid things I did! First, I sprained my foot by skateboarding (borrowed the skateboard). I'm not a good skateboarder. I've got no balance whatsoever, and I haven't even attempted to skateboard since I was 8, which was 8 yrs ago (I'm 16 at the moment). At first when I fell, it didn't feel bad, so I just laughed it off, got up, and tried again. But after 4 hours, it was really **REALLY **hurting, so I told my mom. After 30 minutes, we went to the emergency room. Gladly, my foot isn't broken or I had another fracture (I've broken my collar bone, had a heir loin fracture of my wrist, stitches on my head, stitches in my finger, bumps still on me since the 1st grade…hell, I'm messed up: ) ). I really want to walk properly again, and before winter preferably, lol. It's weird to walk with the flat foot thing they gave me. I have to hobble now…And what's ironic, is that my dad was actually planning on buying me a skateboard before the accident happened…The second thing I did, you guys will be mad at me for….I kinda lost my computer priveleges for the rest of the 2nd quarter. (winces, anticipating many mad people). I'm not doing so good in a class (d-), and it's a class I usually do good in (art). The reason I'm failing it, is because I lost my end of quarter project, and it was worth almost half my grade. I seriously have no idea what happened to it! My parents said that I can keep using the computer though, but my grades _need_ to get up, and I'll have it return to my room at the end of 1st semester, if my grades are all good. Well, do the usually read and review. Later all!

Wolf 


	20. Chapter 20

'Ello loves! 'ow are you? Jus' peachy on this side of the line of fire! Guess what, for the project in art, I got an A! But I still got a D in the class so far. Don't know why…I loved the project we did in there! It was an ink dot project, and it was really hard cause my hand kept cramping up from all the dotting. The people I sat next to in the class (who are pretty cool) said it was good. So, to annoy them (I know, so childish, but it's fun. It's part of my plan to rule the world!), I kept saying "Oh no, it's horrible!", "I messed it up! Look at that dot! It ruins the whole thing!", and other things to annoy them. I got 290/300! All I have to do to get 100 on the project is to darken one area, and that's it! Also, my sister left her XXX c.d.s when she left after Thanksgiving to go back to college. So, naturally, I'm listening to it as much as possible. I'm keeping them safe for her, don't you agree? Well, I'm going to start writing now, thanks for holdin' me back, not! Haha.

_Words of the Wolf- (I'm feeling a bit...Scottish…)_

_**3 men in a Bar**_

_A Scotsman, an Englishman and an Australian were in a bar and had just started on a new round of drinks when a fly landed in each glass of beer. _

_The Englishman took his out on the blade of his Swiss Army knife. _

_The Australian blew his away in a cloud of froth. _

_The Scotsman lifted his one up carefully by the wings and held it above his glass. _

_"Go on, spit it oot, ye wee devil" he growled_

_**Tour**_

_The Scottish bus driver was giving a tour of Scotland to a group of tourist. The tour went through the countryside and the driver would point out sights of interest. He drove by this one area and said, "Over there is where the Scottish PULVERIZED the English." _

_They drove on a little further and the driver pointed to another area along the roadway and said, "This is the place where the Scottish MASSACRED the English. _

_Not much further down the road the driver told his passengers that on the right was the great battlefield where the Scottish WHIPPED the English. _

_About that time a man on the bus, with a stiff English accent, said, "My good man, didn't the English win any battles around here"? _

_The bus driver responds, "Not while I'm driving the bus"._

_**School play**_

_Scots boy came home from school and told his mother he had been given a part in the school play. _

_"Wonderful," says the mother, "What part is it?" _

_The boy says "I play the part of the Scottish husband!" _

_The mother scowls and says "Go back and tell your teacher you want a speaking part."_

_**English University**_

_A student at an English university, by name of Donald MacDonald from the Isle of Skye, who was living in the hall of residence in his first year there._

_After he had been there for a month, his mother came to visit, no doubt carrying reinforcements of oatmeal. "And how do you find the English students, Donald?" she asked. "Mother," he replied, "they're such terrible noisy people! The one on that side keeps banging his head against the wall, and won't stop. The one on the other side screams and screams and screams away into the night!"_

_"Oh, Donald! How ever do you manage to put up with these awful noisy English neighbours?"_

_"Mother, I do nothing, I just ignore them! I just stay here quietly playing my bagpipes!"_

Disclaimer: Main Characters do not belong to me, but everything else does.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura was delighted, no, ecstatic! She got to see the person she loved dearly as a best friend and practical brother. She ran down the side of the table to his open arms, jumping into the warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into another one of his bear hugs. The air pealed with her laughter, he joined in, happy to see Sakura and her usual childish ways.

He hugged her tightly, as she did back. It always reminded her of Touya's hugs, and that was another reason as to why she thought of him as a brother. She was still dangling in his arms when she realized the young Li women were waiting for an introduction.

He let her down, but kept his long, strong arms around her shoulders stay, a friendly and protective gesture. Sakura spoke with lighter heart, her smile intensified,

"Everyone, _this_ is Yukito. _My_ bodyguard."

* * *

**Live the Life on the Rails**

_(Syaoran P.O.V.)_

I looked at her when she heard those footsteps. Her face just grew in recognition. And when this Yukito appears, she was practically all over the guy in a second! And then my sisters and Meiling just stare at the guy like he's a freakin' god! I mean, he might look good, but he's got nothing on me and Eriol!

What pisses me off is that my fiancée so easily goes to his side, and the way it was so natural to them…GAH! I don't care about her or anything, but she _is_ my fiancée! She's on him like a fly to honey, and she acts like if she stands next to me, she'll die of disease or something.

When he let her out of the hug, I just watched. The picture of them together…they looked so perfect…tall, handsome guy, and a young woman (somewhat shorter), his arms around her. Why can't- _SHUT UP_! I gotta get out more…I'm actually starting to think about this chick! Erg, it's probably because I haven't gotten out for awhile, and I'm stuck here with her.

In the middle of my mental debating, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Yukito, staring at me weirdly. Well, not really staring, he was more just gazing….I looked him back in the eye, and he didn't back down. While I was glaring at him, I saw his emotions, like I do with everyone. On the cover, he was just a smiling, happy-go-lucky kind of guy. As I looked in deeper, I saw what was really behind those eyes. A threat. Cold, chilling, deadly, and the truth. I automatically knew why, too.

If I hurt Sakura, he would kill me. No hidden message. He would literally kill me. And I knew it. I suppressed the shiver that ran down my spine, my glare intensified.

No one threatens me, especially over a chick that belongs to me in the first place.

But I couldn't help but get the feel that I recognized those eyes from somewhere…

(Normal P.O.V.)

All of the females under 30 at the table were quickly beside Sakura and Yukito, flirting with him, or, like the Li sisters, just pinching his cheeks and calling him the most kawaii boy they have ever seen. Sakura had left his arms, but she played along with the other girls, toying with him, and he blushed lightly once in awhile, setting them off more. Yukito just stood there, smiling, laughing at their jokes, just being a good sport about it. Meilin asked jokingly, poking Sakura and then Yukito,

"Where have you keepin' this guy, Sakura-chan? In your closet?"

Sakura smirked,

"As if he can fit! Meilin-chan, you don't know how much this guy eats! I'd have to pack him and all his food in the closet! And he eats more food in one day than a herd of elephants in one year! He's just been in Europe for me. Which reminds me, any girls that caught your attention while there?"

Yukito's blush increased,

"Empress Ying Fa, you know there's only two women in the world for me. You and-"

"So, what did you get me?"

No one else knew it, but Yukito was grateful for Sakura's quick save. He grinned as she played the energetic child part.

"What makes you say I brought you gifts? What if I went through every major city in Europe, and walked past every store w/o thinking of you, and went straight to a café?"

Sakura smirked,

"Because you knew I'd do this…"

She went into the puppy dog look. Her eyes rounded, and her lips came into a pout. Yukito tried to turn his head, but the look was too powerful. He succumbed to the power, and whined,

"Oh alright! I got you gifts, but you can only get one right now. The rest you have to wait for until later, ne?"

Sakura regained her cheery composure and nodded. Yukito smiled softly, glancing at Yelan and then to Sakura. He brought out a small black velvet box out of his pocket, and placed it gently into Sakura's hand. She looked up at him, astounded and confused, but at his smile, she knew it was something she was going to love. She opened the flap with her innocent curiosity, and when she saw what was inside, she and the other girls gasped quietly.

Sakura gazed at the beautiful 24K white gold locket. It was a large heart shape, and on its hand carved cover was cherry blossoms in pink diamonds, ruby, and light amethyst, some emerald for leaves. She let it twirl on its delicate chain, observing it in the light. She noticed engraving in the back, bringing it close to her face to read to herself,

_'Sakura, the flower of eternal beauty, one of innocence, youth, and purity. Living, loving, hoping, loyal, giving. The blossom will lead others to the light.'_

Sakura was breath taken by the gentle words. But Yukito seemed to be waiting expectantly, and she did not fail him. She opened the locket, and again was shocked. Inside were two pictures. On the left was a picture of her family, her parents, Sonomi, and Yelan up top, Touya in the middle kneeling. On the other side, it was her and Tomoyo, hugging each other in the middle, their family (including Yelan) surrounding them, everyone happy, smiling. This was one of the many picture she had sent to Yuki in September, when Kero and Spinel discovered a hive of bees.

She looked up to Yuki, who more than comprehended what she felt. He brought another small black velvet box, and gave it to Tomoyo, even though she was amazed that he would get her anything, opened it due to her curiosity. She found a locket like Sakura's, but on the cover it had hand carved violets in amethyst, diamond, and sapphire petals, and emerald leaves. She read on the back,

_'Violet, the flower of gentle sweetness, one of wisdom and serene beauty. Loyal through life, giving hope and love to those with non, never letting others give up.'_

Tomoyo opened her locket with the same pictures; the effect was the exact as Sakura's. Both of them wrapped their arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He smiled sadly, softly, knowingly, and wrapped his arms around the two, comforting them. After a moment, they let each other go, and Yukito put the necklaces around both of their necks. Sakura was the only one who could say it,

"Thank you, Yuki."

It was simple, but went into deep meaning. Sakura then decided to introduce everyone.

"Yue, this is Femei, Fuutie, Fanran, and Sheifa, the 4 Li sisters. Meiling, their cousin. Tomoyo, you of course know. The one sitting at Yelan's right is Xiao Lang, or Syaoran, my fiancée. The one on Yelan's left is Eli, or Eriol, Tomoyo's fiancée."

At the announcement of their names, the two boys stood and padded to where the girls were crowded. They appeared beside both of their fiancées, close enough as to almost be interpreted that they were protective, but only Yukito and Yelan saw it, the others were busy watching the Li brothers and their actions. Syaoran and Eriol looked Yukito square in the eyes.

To most of their surprise, Syaoran extended his hand out to Yukito. Yukito blinked, and took Syaoran's in a firm grip. They shook for a second, and then let go. The three young men had a calm expression on their faces, but none knew what was going through their heads.

_(Yukito's P.O.V.)_

When Sakura announced her and Tomoyo's fiancees, I didn't expect them to come up. They truly have grown since the last I saw them. And they unknowingly stand in front of the two girls possessively, and last night, they had a fight. These boys are so much like their father…

As Syaoran and I had shook hands, I felt much pressure coming from his grip. I didn't show it, but it was kinda starting to hurt, and then he let go. I saw something in his and Eriol's eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We would have been staring each other down for until probably we either died or someone had nature's call if Sakura hadn't coughed subtly. It was quiet, but demanded all of our attention.

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Sakura coughed to stop the three's little show down, and all 3 looked to her, startled. She directed her gaze to Yukito, her voice serious, the air of superiority swirled around her,

"We have something to discuss."

She looked to Tomoyo, who understood, and both bowed to Yelan as a dismissal, and Sakura led the way to her room. Yukito bowed to Yelan, and when his face came into view again, his demeanor was grim. He followed the two girls up the stairs.

It didn't take them long to get to Sakura's room, and they entered quietly. Yukito shut the door and sat in the armchair. He was expressionless, but Sakura could tell he was anxious. Yukito was part of her family, having been raised along with her as he guarded her…

You see, Yukito was an orphan by the age of 2, and being raised in an orphanage toughened him as toddler. When he was 4, he was adopted by the Li clan as an heir to one of their families. The family, having observed over Yukito with his growing mysteriousness and cleverness, put him in training as a bodyguard. For 6 years, he trained to be the best. And at the age of 10, _he was_. Yelan and Rai (The Li bro's father), who had become a mother/ father to him during his training at their house, trusted and loved him, a second set of surrogate parents to him. They trusted him enough to guard Sakura (age 5) in her growing fame and future.

And when he went to live with the Kinomoto's, they became another family to him. He became best friends/ brother with Touya. Sakura became his adorable little sister/ charge. And the Kinomoto parents….his parents. He truly loved the Kinomoto's and all they had done for him. They treated him like of their own...

Yukito drew himself out of his troubled thoughts to listen to Sakura, who had in his thoughts turned on the stereo low. She and Tomoyo sat on the couch together, speculating him. Sakura started calmly,

"So, what happened while you were in Europe?"

"Exactly as I had told you earlier. I went, and it proved successful, and on November 13, all had receded from Japan, chasing you down in Europe through me. I kept them guessing where 'you' were, and it was going well until 2 days ago. At first word, I immediately came back."

Tomoyo sat silently, watching Sakura and the bodyguard. It was an abrupt change, from delighted comrades to serious Major and agent. She never heard Sakura being so…in charge. They were acting like this was normal! Tomoyo's spine tingled.

'Whole new line of designs! Military style!'

Sakura nodded to Yukito, closing her eyes for a moment of silence. She asked, strained,

"Yue, did you get the information on the drunk driver and the semi?"

Yukito nodded and picked up a black folder from the coffee table that Tomoyo didn't notice until now. She also recognized that the living room had been cleaned up a bit, more presentable. He flipped it open and started reading,

"Drunk driver. Name: Shishio Kamgeta. Age: 34. Here's his picture."

Yukito slid a color photo over to Sakura, who held the photo carefully, examining every aspect of this man. He was a ware and tare kind of guy, rough, but good looking. Short spiked black hair framed his countenance, but his eyes, they were black holes. Haunted, depressing. He was an unhappy man. Sakura didn't want to look any longer, passing it to Tomoyo, who in turned examined as well. She was quick to ask,

"Is he Japanese or Korean? Or both?"

Yukito answered evenly,

"Korean father, Japanese mother. He took his mother's maiden name after they divorced. He is married, to a Yumi Sogeto, no kids. It turns out that 2 days ago, he was free to leave work early. He went home to spend time with his wife, and came to find her cheating on him with her boss. He left, got himself drunk, and went drunk driving around town….you know the rest. The semi driver was proven innocent. Yelan had sued him under your names, automatically winning the case. He is now serving 5 yrs and 3yrs on parole, and is getting therapy. The money is going to your families funeral and charities."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded at the thought that the money was going to charity. They already were heiresses to their family fortunes, and when they are pronounced fiancées to the Li brothers officially, they will get personal accounts. When they marry…they get more money. They didn't really care for the money; they had too much of it already. Tomoyo asked, her own superior attitude etched out. (She and Sakura are alike in so many ways…kinda creepy sometimes…)

"Did Yelan have the funerals scheduled yet?"

Yukito nodded again,

"Yes, today at 4:00. Private ceremony and cremation after. Yelan had asked me to tell you, because she is getting everything else prepared, including your week vacation, the official announcement, the public wake, and other things. She also needs you two to choose the mourning attire. It's casual, Japanese, or Chinese. There will be a procession of 5 limos. The first is Yelan, second is your fiancées, third is you two and me, fourth is your friends, and fifth is the 4 sisters and Meilin. Your friends will be arriving soon, so you must choose what the entire procession wears. Cho, please come in."

The two girls were surprised by Yukito calling in Cho, who came in with two other maids, all holding fabrics in black. They each displayed one female/ one male outfit on either arm.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood and looked at the choices. The casual; a black top and long skirt, a black suits. The Japanese; black kimono with silver roses, black hakama and black gi. The Chinese; black robes/ dress, black robes/ suit.

Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's ear,

"I chose Japanese…"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and pointed to the Japanese set of clothes. Tomoyo asked,

"Can we have everyone come here to get prepared, guests as well?"

Cho and the other two maids nodded and bowed, Cho answering,

"Yes, young mistress. Your guests should be arriving in a half hour. I shall send up the clothes after I tell Mistress Yelan."

Tomoyo nodded again, and the maids left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. The two girls sat down again, a small sigh escaped from them. It felt weird, ordering people around, when they don't know you, and you don't know them. Sakura made it a point that she needed to meet every person who works under this household.

While they were waiting, for their friends to come, they talked with Yukito, no longer serious, but they weren't happy either. The wake was going to be that day, and that meant the inevitable.

At 11, their friends came, not all, but the selected ones. Cho (Sakura and Tomoyo 24/7 personal servant), brought the two girls and Yukito down to six boys and three girls waiting. When the girls saw the two sad smiling beauties, the 3 rushed to them in a bear hug. Chihura looked the girls over, asking softly,

"Are you two going to be alright for now?"

Both nodded,

"We're fine, Chi-chan. Mad and I are just…thinking. That's all."

It was the guys turn next, and they gave their group hug, squeezing the life out of the two girls. Kenji tried to joke,

"Hey! After the whole things over, I can teach you girls to hula dance. I think I got it down, so I thought you might want to learn from the master."

All the girls grinned, but Miroku joked,

"Kenji, you only know the one pose, and even then you fall on your butt when you try to do it as a skating move."

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Sakura then asked,

"Did you guys eat already?"

All of them nodded. So, Sakura herded them all up the stairs to their rooms. Tomoyo took charge when it came to clothes and getting them dressed.

"Alright. Yukito, you take the boys to my room. We need to get the guys dressed first, since they're easier to get prepared. Guys, go to my bathroom and strip to your boxers…**Now** please!"

The guys hurried, and when they came out, the girls were teasing them, whistling, making all six blush at least a little. They got their sophomores dressed, then the seniors. Last, Akemi and Toshiro. Akemi had his finished, and Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to help Toshiro get his gi on.

Without warning, Tomoyo's door opened to show the Li family. Meilin inaudibly gasped.

* * *

Author Commentary: 

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA**_! Another cliff hanger! I am a genius! My foot was fine about a week after the accident, but I couldn't run on it very well, but I didn't tell my parents anything. They had enough on their mind. But now, my foot is better…I can kick with it, that's for sure! Lol. Guess what I was for Halloween? I was Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas...It was awesome, and apparently to some of the houses I trick or treated at, I was cute. But I wasn't so supposed to be cute. I was supposed to be a hot, deadly, ass kicking femme la pirate. But _no_, I was just cute. Grrr….(I know, this is pretty late, but, who cares?). Not only did me and my pals go trick or treating, but we sang to earn our candy. We sang the greatest song for candy, Lollipop. It was hilarious! People loved it, and it made us feel good.

I've noticed that I never had anything happen at Tomoyo's old house when their fam's were alive, and I never do anything in Tomoyo's new compartments (haven't even described them yet.). I'll try working on that. It's just, to me, it seems sorta natural for the two to always be in Sakura's room…don't know why…lol.

When the first snow came down (which was three days ago), I was planning on doing a stunt. I was going to take some old yellow Gatorade, get out of class by going to the 'bathroom', and pour the Gatorade in front of the three exits of the south wing of the school. I never got the chance to, because I then remembered that our school has cameras. I would have done it anyway, but then I'd need to borrow someone's coat and a hat…which never happened sadly.

I _**LOVE** _snow! Love it so much! Winter is awesome! Though I still love all the other seasons, I have this extreme love for snow. I literally go outside a side door at school (during passing period, of course) with just a t-shirt and pants (and shoes), and dance around in the snow for a little (when it's there)...No one really understands why I love snow this much, but they also don'tunderstand myother seasonal obsessions. Spring: flowers/ rain/ the thought of by birthday Feb 2, the time when everything is 'supposedly' reborn Summer: rain/ water (swimming)/ when the sky is open and you can spend the night under the stars (though you can do this any other night, I recommend in the summer, or spring, or fall. Winter, make sure you have a coat) Fall: things cool down/ leaves change colors and fall. I don't know why I pick out these specific things, but I do.I have other loves during the seasons, but that's for later...way later...lol

Well, you guys need to do your jobs! Read, review, and have fun!

_Wolf_


	21. Apology To Everyone

Hey everyone. I'm seriously sorry that I haven't updated for 3 months. I'm not avoiding the inevitable of continuing the story. I really love writing the story, and I haven't stopped. I just don't have that much time nowadays, and as much as you guys want me to type stories without sleep or eating, just to provide you an awesome story, and I would if I could, but I wish to continue having a computer. I think you want that too. And besides, I'm not turning into a hermit just yet. Give me a couple more yrs, and then I'll consider the ways of hermitdom. Until then, I will be a teenager, and go play hide and seek with my friends, ok? J/k. I just want to have a couple friends before graduation, ok? So that requires the minimal attendance to parties, hanging out, and conversations. Gosh…life sucks with all these responsibilities…lol. Besides, I have to study for ACT's, MAP testing, and my friends are almost dragging me to junior prom. I'm going stag, but I'm being dragged there…interesting….Also, me and one of my really awesomest of awesomeness pallies, we are making a rpg. At least we're trying to plan it out. It is harder than you think, trust me.

But I promise you one thing, I will continue the story asap. So, expect it somewhere in the middle to lateof April, ok? I'll talk to you guys later, aight.

_live, love, learn_

_Wolf_


	22. Chapter 21

Ello loves! Back for another chapter? Well guess what! Your gonna get one! Yep! I'm going to torture you with another great chapter written, typed, revised, and approved by moi! Lol. The other day I showed my mom this site called I love that place! Foamy the squirrel is just plain hilarious, and some of the points they make are pretty good. "Though he could do less with all the cussing", as mother dear points out. "That place is for teenagers, because they have so much anger and teen angst, and the squirrel expresses it." My mother...wow…I so inherited those analytical genes from her…but nonetheless, if you're a teen, you might want to go there. But that's if you don't mind all the senseless cursing. I've been watching their cartoons for like 2 yrs now…Well, start reading! And don't forget to review, you lazy bums!

_Words of the Wolf:_

"_Free your mind"- Foamy the Squirrel_

_When times were bad, and we held our heads up and hid back our true feelings, those times when things almost fell apart, somehow, we stuck. It's like we were meant to stand side by side, facing the cruel world, sisters till the end. –Tiffany Carr _

_You gotta love me! If you didn't, I'd have one less person loving me. And that is sad! –Tiffany Carr_

Disclaimer: The main characters do not belong to me, the story, and all other characters sure do though!

**Last Chapter:**

The guys hurried, and when they came out, the girls were teasing them, whistling, making all six blush at least a little. They got their sophomores dressed, then the seniors. Last, Akemi and Toshiro. Akemi had his finished, and Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to help Toshiro get his gi on.

Without warning, Tomoyo's door opened to show the Li family. Meilin inaudibly gasped.

* * *

**Live the Life on the Rails**

_(Meilin's P.O.V.)_

'Oh my gosh! I-I-I-it's him! It's Toshiro! Oh, he is so cute! Yes! He is here! Thank you Saku-chan and Tomy-chan! Thank you!'

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Meilin, the sisters, and Yelan entered the room, unfazed by what was happening. Syaoran and Eriol came in last, to see their fiancées getting a top less Toshiro into a gi. The two girls had stopped working when they were interrupted, and in odd positions. Sakura had her arms around his neck, getting the collar fixed apparently, but the way she was pressed against him…and Tomoyo, adjusting the gi in the front, her lower area dangerously close. The twins inwardly shook their heads, trying to get these thoughts out of their heads.

The girls looked at them, knowing they were doing nothing wrong, nodded, and went back to work. They finished, and motioned for their fiancées to go to the bathroom. They hesitated, so Sakura had to grab them and push them into the bathroom. Tomoyo called out, setting up their clothes,

"Strip to your boxers, then come out. We have to fit the clothes on."

Both boys looked at each other 0.0…Eriol called,

"Uhh…can't we dress ourselves…in here..._without_ anyone else…"

Sakura snorted, but then answered,

"No. Now hurry up! It's just Tomoyo and me dressing you guys, anyway. We need to finish this up."

There was silence, then a strained,

"Fine…"

The girls ushered everyone into Sakura's living room, where they could play with her video games or entertain themselves until they were all the way done with the twins. When they closed the adjacent door to her room, the twins came out of the bathroom.

Each girl inwardly gasped, and put their heads down as they grabbed for the first piece of clothing. As much as they hated to admit it, Syaoran and Eriol were…fucking hot! With their well-toned and tan bodies, how can they not think they weren't!

They controlled their blush as they tossed each boy a hakama to put on, which they did loosely. Then the two girls helped their own fiancée into a gi. The girls worked in silence as their hands delicately tightened and fixed the outfits.

_(Syaoran's P.O.V.)_

While she was finishing up, I felt her arms around my neck, flipping the collar properly. Her body was pressed lightly against mine, and her breath on my neck…_WHAT THE FUCK_! Don't move women! (_Inward_ _Sigh_) She had moved so she could fasten the belt.

I watched her face, concentrated on her task. She moved herself extremely close to my lower half, but backed up again to look me over. I don't know why, but I felt…weird, with her staring at me.

This never happened when other girls were drooling at me, but she…makes it feel different…_Why_? Why am I being affected like this….my sisters must have hit my head to hard or something last night….yeah, that's it…

I seriously don't get how Eriol can stay so calm when Tomoyo is doing the same thing to him. Gah! I **_must_** beat him!

_(Eriol's P.O.V.)_

_Crap_….If she keeps looking at me like this, I am going to do something a bit drastic to her…something your not supposed to do until your on honeymoon! Please stop looking gorgeous, Tomy! Please! It would save me from my torture! Must think of something else…uhh…machine gun…terminator…Tomo-NO! Cold pool…one that'll freeze off my greatness…puppies…butterflies…in Tomoyo's hair…**CRAP**! _NO_!

I don't get how Syaoran can just stand there so normal with Sakura…**I...MUST…WIN**! (1)

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

The girls did a last look over, nodded, and then turned to go to Sakura's room. They opened the door to see all the guys with Yukito (who dressed himself) on the ground, trying to kneel comfortably like he was. Yelan glanced up at the girls, and knew what to do before Tomoyo could utter a word.

"All men out. It's the girls turn."

The guys rushed out, and Sakura noticed after all this time that on the back of the gi was the Li clan sign (yin yang) in silver roses. They closed the door, and started working on the 3 friends first, then the sisters, Meilin, and Yelan.

They all had their hair swept up into a lose bun with chopsticks holding it up, they all looked beautiful in the black kimonos with silver roses, the Li sign on the back. The obi was silver with black /white lined roses, the knot a simple taiko musubi (3), but it was tight on them enough to show their curves.

When it was Tomoyo's turn, they did the hair in a bun, but face framed her hair that was chest length, falling gentle on her cheeks. She put on shimmer lip-gloss. They wanted to do more, but Tomoyo saved herself by pointing out that Sakura needed to be ready also. Which only brought about a frenzy.

She was stripped to her undergarments quickly, first and second layers of the kimonos were shoved on. They then draped the heavy (last) layer of the kimono on carefully, tightening the obi around her waist. When it came to her hair…they were in a heated debate of what it should look like. Sakura, getting tired of their bickering and the lack of time left, said,

"Just make mine like Tomoyo's. We don't have much time!"

They followed her statement quickly, and Yukito knocked on the door of the adjoining door to see if they were ready. They yelled for him to wait a minute, and they finished by giving Sakura clear lip-gloss. The women left Sakura and Tomoyo in the bathroom to fix any little thing. Then Yelan allowed the men in.

Sakura and Tomoyo came out of the bathroom a minute later, and after a second noticed that all the guys (except Yukito) were gaping at them. Syaoran and Eriol gazing at them. Kioshi said with a smirk.

"I thought I'd never live to see another day when Madison and Empress Ying Fa would look feminine. You two look good."

Sakura and Tomoyo slightly blushed, but Sakura's eyes narrowed and twitched slightly,

"Shut up if you wish to live, Kioshi. Just shut up."

The guys chuckled lightly. They couldn't help teasing them. They needed to do something to have the girls react in their realm of norm. It's not healthy, holding everything in, especially with all the stress and pressure that was being laid on their shoulders. No one deserves it.

A knock at the door brought all attention, and Cho entered with her head bowed. She looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, quietly but firmly announcing her arrival.

"The procession is here, but Mistress Sakura, there is something you need to see."

Cho went to the TV and turned it to a local news channel. The entire front wall of the Li grounds was suffocated with fans, posters in hand with her name or image on it, reporters by the front gate for just a picture of the now two famous young women. After yesterday when word got out about Kinomoto and Daidouji were getting married to the Li clan, the media was having a field day, wanting explanations and interviews.

Sakura was getting pissed, and Tomoyo not far behind. Their hands clenched till their knuckles went white. Why can't they leave Sakura alone, especially right now? Sakura swore,

"Shit…"

Grinding her teeth, she tried to calm down by breathing in rhythm. This was not a time to get in a little rage storm. She had to pay her family respect and say good bye, not give the stupid world something else to talk about. She reeled in the little ball of fury, but still stared at the TV. Her voice was serious and superior again.

"Yukito, I want you to send them in. We can finally test them."

Yukito stepped behind her, head bowed. He had seen the look in her eye. Dark emerald…pure rage.

"Yes, Sakura."

Yukito flipped out his cell phone and hit a speed dial button. On the other line, a male voice much like Yukito's spoke,

"Hello?"

"It's me, Yue."

"Oh, hello Yukito. What can I do for you?"

"5 black limo's. Doubles. Black trad. With-"

"Got it. How long?"

"20 minutes."

"We'll see you in 15. Ja ne."

"Sayonara."

Yukito turned off his cell and hid it back in his clothes next to his left shoulder holster gun. He supplied reassuringly,

"They'll be here in 20."

"Good. Where are they leading the goose chase?"

"As far away as the bait follows. Though I don't know how well it works, as a certain person never allowed me to test this procedure."

Sakura, more relaxed, pouted slightly,

"Pssh! Like they ever needed to be used for minor problems. I only called for them this time because it's different."

"Yes, your right, running for your life to get away from rabid fans who will gladly rip your hair out for you is not a major issue."

The others (excluding Yelan) were wondering what the two were going on about. Syaoran, tired of going in circles, asked in his usual attitude,

"What are you babbling about?"

Sakura looked him square in the eye,

"Doubles." As if it was that easy to understand.

"Huh?"

"Doubles, people who replace people to get people off their tails."

"So you hired replacements for the funeral?"

"No. Never. The Doubles are technically a diversion, leading everyone else away into a different direction, so that we can leave without technicalities."

"How good are they?"

Yukito answered Syaoran's question this time,

"As sharp as the knives in my pocket, and almost as deadly as Sakura's kunai."

Before anyone could say anything, Yue's phone rang. He answered,

"Yue."

"We're ready. You should be in the limo's and ready to go."

The phone clicked as the other line cut off, and Yukito put the phone back in it's place.

"They are giving us extra time. They should be leaving in about 5 minutes. We should head downstairs now."

Sakura nodded, and glanced at Yelan, who nodded curtly. Sakura then locked eyes with Tomoyo for a second, and they both headed out of her room and glided down to the awaiting doors.

Everyone was in their respective limo, and Sakura was watching the news on the tv, and saw that the doubles had already made it out of the Li grounds, and turned left, being followed by fans, media, and stalked by cars of the obsessed. 3 minutes later, the front gates were completely devoid of any human except the stationed guards. Yukito called Yelan (in the first limo), and said quietly, Go.

As the limos left the grounds, they turned right, opposite of the doubles. After 10 minutes, they reached the shrine/temple. The vehicles parked next to each other under the trees, and all exited the cars and walked to the shrine/temple in order of association. Several monks and mikos were awaiting their arrival, and showed them in.

(4) Sakura and Tomoyo sat side by side traditionally (kneeling), 5 ft from the 4 covered bodies, but to the right of them. Yelan, the Li family, and the friends sat on the right side of the room. Yukito stayed in the back of the room, making sure everything was safe. Others that arrived and trickled into the room, associates of their families or other close family friends, sat on the left.

The head monk began chanting, followed by some others. It died down after awhile, and he began speaking about how life is to be treasured, and that these 4 here were very in tune with that knowledge. They had followed their own paths, and enjoyed life to the fullest. They were good people, and still are, even though they are not physically present. He ended his speech with the finally words,

"Even if you are hurt, or feel ripped apart, remember, that you should not dwell upon the past and it's troubles. Remember them, but do not let them control your actions. Everything must pass one day, so be blessed with life, even if you are given the worst piece of it. Smile, and rejoice. Live on." (5)

The guests on the left side of the room came up first to the girls, who held a tight lip. The guests one by one bowed to the victims, saying their last words, then to Sakura and Tomoyo, bowing deeper, and spoke words of sympathy and encouragement for the girls. One old man, that Tomoyo recognized as Chairman of the toy company, even tried to make the two smile, and one they gave him the best ones they could (they were weak, trust me), he nodded knowingly, and bowed again as he left the room.

One the guests on the left side were gone, the right side raised one by one and paid their respects aswell. Though the Li twins only bowed halfway for both the victims and Saku and Tomy, they at least said nothing to ruin the time being. Everyone left the room and went to the limos, leaving the two girls alone.

But after 30 minutes, Yelan went in quietly. She motioned Yukito to leave the room (from his post by the door), and he did so rather reluctantly.

She gazed at the two, silent, sitting next to each other almost identically, motionless, as they as well looked upon their family. No words can be said to describe the air of anguish, hurt, and sorrow that were written so clearly on their faces now that everyone was gone. What could there be said? She felt a shiver run down her spine, as she had seen this exact picture before. It was the death of Nadeshiko's and Sonomi's parents. They looked just like that…beautiful, but broken…

Yelan chose now to confront them, because if she delayed any longer, she would be wrapped in her own memories. As much as it pained her, they needed to say good-bye. It was the only way. They had let their mask drop, and now was the time to get rid of what hid behind it.

She tiptoed behind them, and silently put her hands on each of their shoulders. They turned to her at the sudden touch, their eyes brimmed with tears, unshed. But they saw that Yelan had lost her composure, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. Sakura, choking on her words to remain calm, but at the cost of cracking and speaking like a helpless child,

"It hurts…_so much_…why won't it stop? _Mom_…?"

Tomoyo was crying freely as well, her voice cracked,

"I don't want to say good-bye...I **_CAN'T_** say good-bye…"

Yelan kneeled next to them, silencing and comforting them with her kind eyes. She brought them closer to her, holding fast with her arms.

"I know it hurts, little ones…it hurts me too, and Yukito…but we have to say good-bye, or their spirits will forever be stuck to us. They will never experience the freedoms of death if they are held down by our unwillingness to let them go. We must say good-bye."

The girls just stayed in her hug, sobbing quietly. After they could compose themselves, the bowed deeply to their family, and to each other. Stiffly, they rised and left, Yelan (composed again) leading them back to the limos. Everyone silently entered the vehicles and left to go back to the house.

Yukito just observed quietly as the two next to him sat beside each other, holding it in as they looked out the windows. When they reached the mansion, they all went in to change into regular clothes and walked to an open living room, where Kero and Sun were laying.

The living room was large and comforting. There were 2 corner couches, a love seat, and an armchair, all the color of dark blue, which went well with the soft blue wall. There was a large plasma screen against the wall, with it's surround sound placed.

They all sat down; Yelan on the couch surrounded by her sons, daughters and niece. Tomoyo sat on another couch, Sakura on the floor infront of her, with Chihura, Kioshi, Teiji, and Miroku sitting along with Tomoyo, while Naoko, Rika, Akemi, and Toshiro were next to Sakura. Yukito sat in the arm chair.

Yelan turned on the TV to the news, which once again had Sakura and Tomoyo. There was video's, commentary, small debating. Annoying really, hearing about yourself all the time.

Tomoyo and Sakura officially ignored it, and Tomoyo decided to occupy her hands and mind and played with Sakura's hair. Sakura sat without stirring as Tomoyo brushed her hair and did what she wanted, only petting both the sweet dogs laying beside her, warming her legs.

The other were watching TV quietly, except for two who watched the girls in the corners of their eyes. One dark amber, one mystic blue. They watched the two occupy themselves in silence, innocent and serene. They acted tough and tomboyish, but they were really just…girls. If you strip them of their appearance and their 'rough around the edges' attitude, you would see two lonely girls.

Sakura felt she was being watched, and lifted her eye and looked at the two boys suspiciously. They saw her and looked at the TV, uninterested, and she went back to closing her eyes, contemplating. Tomoyo had come up with her 30th style by the time that Sakura woke from her thoughts and turned to the TV. What she saw wasn't surprised at what she saw. It was the Li mansion, and the street was overrun with people, holding up signs of 'I love you Sakura' and some had 'Marry me, not a Li.' Sakura blinked twice at that one.

'Why even bother with that one? I'm promised, that's it, the end. No more talky of me marry…someone elsy…yeah…that rhymed…wow…I'm insane…wait…first, I have to start talking to myself aloud…'

Sakura sighed and asked aloud, not noticing that it wasn't in her head anymore.

"Why can't they just leave Tomy and me alone? Why don't I just go and stalk them and see what they're up to every hour of the day. See how they like being bothered."

Everyone turned to Sakura at that. When she realized she had said it out loud, she blushed and bowed her head,

"Uh, forget I said anything…"

* * *

Author Commentary:

(1)Yes, Eriol actually likes Tomoyo (unofficially). In Chap 5, the thing he kept looking at was Tomoyo, just so you know. And the brothers are competitive…don't you think. They try to win by not showing emotion. (2) I think in Japan that black is not the color of mourning, but this is American/ Western influenced, so blah! (3) Taiko Musubi knot is just a simple knot. Look it up if you want!

(4) They sat like this:

S T F N S

T

Misc. Li's

Guests Friends

Yuki

Yeah, that should be about right.

(5) I was so tempted for the monk to become a trekkie and go "Live long and prosper." You have no idea how tempting that was! And it would have made you laugh, right? Damn right it would've! But I had to make it all sobby in this chapter.

* * *

Well, I truly hope you guys enjoyed this. I didn't do as best as I had wished, because I was rushing to pump this baby out. Maybe the next chapter will be longer, sobbier, and faster in updating. That all depends. So, again, sorry for the lateness. R&R! Later loves!

_Live long and prosper!_

_(is trying so hard not to fall out of her chair laughing...wait...she just did)_


	23. Chapter 22

I'm back.

_Words of the Wolf:_

_**You**_

_Every time you yell,  
I clench my jaw,  
mouth shut tight,  
and try to hold back emotion.  
You are the one I hate above all.  
One second, I could be ready to fight,  
but then I fall to tears.  
You then try to comfort me,  
making me laugh through my embarrassment.  
It always works.  
Your the only one I detest, loathe.  
You hurt me, twice.  
The first,  
you were to drunk to protect me.  
The second,  
was your own fault.  
You wonder why I never really trust you,  
why I love to piss you off and annoy you.  
You are the whole reason.  
Maybe some can forgive and forget,  
but me,  
I hold a grudge, this one almost a decade.  
I never forgave you and never will.  
You would know this, if you truly looked in my eyes._

_-Tiffany Carr_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the main characters, the women of CLAMP do. But I got ownage on everything else.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Everyone turned to Sakura at that. When she realized she had said it out loud, she blushed and bowed her head,

"Uh, forget I said anything…"

* * *

**Live the Life on the Rails**

Yelan looked from Sakura to a pair of yellow eyes, their owner nodding to the Chinese woman. Yelan announced,

"It's time for us to go girls. Say your goodbyes. Yukito, make sure they arrive home safely, and then we leave."

Saying farewell took a few minutes, each one of their friends speaking quietly as they hugged each other. They followed Cho outside to an awaiting Yelan inside a sleek long black helicopter with the Li symbol on the sides.

When Yukito joined them, they took off towards Tomeda legal district.

* * *

Descending down the roof stairs to the top floor office, Sakura was doing everything in her ability to calm herself. This was the next step in saying good bye and laying them to rest. It hurt so much, but she had to bare it.

Going through a door, they came to a large hall, simple but elegant. An elevator was off to their left as they kept going towards a pair of double doors, a secretary at her desk noticed them and with out hesitation, she quietly phoned someone, jumping to the doors and opened them before they were with in five feet.

Yelan and Yukito ignored the secretary's presence, and she seemed used to it, but was slightly taken a back when the brunette and raven haired girls nodded and thanked her, right behind the other two.

The office was set in a western antique theme, the two walls on their left and right were covered with bookcases, and the wall in front of them was mainly a large window.

Four soft leather arm chairs sat in front of well polished oak desk, with a lamp and laptop on either side. Behind the desk stood a tall Japanese man in a dark gray suit, his black hair slicked back and groomed. He had a sharp, handsome face, and his kind, intelligent eyes watched them come forward.

Yelan extended her hand to the lawyer, and he quickly shook her hand. His voice was smooth and sincere.

"Good afternoon, Li-sama, Li-san's, Yukito-san. Please, all of you, sit. Would any of you like something to drink before we begin?"

All shook their heads and sat down, Yelan and Yukito on the outside, Tomoyo and Sakura inside. Sitting at his own chair, he brought out two manila folders. Clearing his throat, he flipped the switch of the tape recorder and began,

"My name is Takamuo-san. I am the official family lawyer of the clans Kinomoto, Daidouji, and Li, who are present for the preceding will readings of Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Touya, and Daidouji Sonomi. Those present are representatives of their clans, Li Sakura, Li Tomoyo, and Li Yelan. The will has been modified for reasons of recent events.

"I will now read the will of Daidouji Sonomi.

"I, Daidouji Sonomi, in my last will and testament, hereby state the order of my estate and affairs.

"To Li Yelan, my dear friend, I ask of her to take care of my daughter, Daidouji Tomoyo, for now the unknown fiancée of Li Eriol, until Yelan decides of their official date. Also, to help Tomoyo in anything.

"To Tomoyo, my darling daughter, I give my entire estate and all my affairs and recorded dvd. I set up a trust fund for you, so the finances are unopened until you are officially engaged. I ask you to continue your dream of the fashion business, as well as to continue your family's toy store.

"To Sakura, my sweet niece, I ask her to continue her career in whatever she chooses, because she has the drive to do so much. I ask you to watch a recorded dvd made for you."

"Signed in my heart and told in my death, Daidouji Sonomi."

No one spoke as he switched folders and took out two papers. He started again,

"We, Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko, in our last will and testament, hereby state the order of our estate and affairs.

"To Li Yelan, our great friend, we ask her to watch over Sakura in her best interests, and to decide on the day it is announced she is the betrothed and bride of her son, Li Syaoran. We know she will take care of our daughter without us asking.

"To Sakura, our beautiful and selfless daughter, we leave everything to you. We wish for her to continue to fight for her dreams, what ever they may be. We also left a dvd for Sakura to watch.

"To Tomoyo, our gentle and serene niece, we hope she follows her dreams, and ask her to help guide Sakura. We leave to Tomoyo a dvd.

"To Yukito, our daughter's bodyguard and our family friend and son, we ask you to be Sakura's guard until you wish to leave. We leave a dvd and selected papers from our safe.

"We give 40,000 yen to Sakura's school for each year she attends, and all money for Sakura's and Touya's savings and college funds will be spent at Sakura's will.

"We also give 2,000,000 yen to charities already selected and stated.

"We can only say in our last words, that we are sorry to leave the world before our daughter and niece was married, and we regret not to be able to say goodbye.

"Signed in our hearts and told in our deaths, Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

While he read her parents will, Tomoyo had grabbed for her best friend's hand, squeezing it gently to reassure the brunette that everything was fine. The next will was going to be the hardest for Sakura.

Takamuo-san sighed quietly, having observed them since they came in the office. They were so young, and already thrust into the reality of the world. He could tell they were smart, they knew what was going on, inside their family structure and out. They knew they were now two of the richest girls in Japan, and not even out of their teens yet. They knew they had to be careful, and now they represent both their families and the Li's. They were already acting like adults; mature, mannered.

It wasn't fair to them in his opinion. They couldn't cry out, or break down under the stress, pressure and anguish of all these events. They had to be _model_ citizens.

"I, Kinomoto Touya, in my last will and testament, hereby state the order of my estate and affairs.

"To Sakura, my little monster of a sister, I give the love of an older brother who doesn't show it often. I leave her all my possessions; art, money, clothes, etc. I have a recorded dvd for her to see on my death. I'm placing my personal savings into your spending account. I wish for her to forgive me for never apologizing for being 'a meanie' to her. But she needed to be raised with tough love sometimes."

To this, Sakura gave an inaudible sob, her throat clenching tight, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"To Tomoyo, my kind cousin, I leave a dvd and ownership to my art studio. Continue your chosen path, because you really do have talent, and you will succeed, just like Sakura will. Please stay close to my sister's side. And though you may not know or care, I thought of you like another sister.

"To Syaoran and Eriol, I give them each three dvds to watch before they are married to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"I ask Li Yelan to take care of my sister and cousin with ultimate tlc, and I leave her a dvd.

"The only regret I have about my death is to never be able to stay with my sister, in body, before she could go with me to our secret place, which I ask her to spread my ashes on the full moon of cherry blossom season.

"With much love and many great memories, I will miss you.

"Signed in my heart and told in my death, Kinomoto Touya."

Sakura tried what she could, but two tears slid down her slightly paled cheeks. Takamuo-san continues,

"As the last family members, you, Li Sakura, and you, Li Tomoyo, are asked to sign your names on these forms, and the two witnesses and/ or guardians sign below to confirm they heard and subject to the last requests of those who have been read."

All four stood slowly and stepped up to the desk. Sakura took the pen first, sped reading the contract, and brought it down to the first line. She wrote her name quickly and fluidly, not thinking at all as she signed her name as 'Li Sakura' for the first time on paper, and passed it to Tomoyo, who did the same to the next in line.

When each signed, Takamuo-san put the documents in a new folder, which was black. Standing, he glided over to a bookcase on their left side, and brought out several books in a special order. It opened oddly silent, and behind it was a 2 x 7 vault door with a key panel. The safe swished as the lock went dead, and Takamuo-san pulled it open. He disappeared through the door, and several minutes passed before he came back out with a box. He asked,

"Li-sama, do you wish to keep the box, our shall I distribute the items now?"

"I feel it is best to distribute now, please."

Takamuo-san nodded, opening the box on his desk and handing out folders, binders, dvds, and several pairs of keys to each recipient. Shaking hands, he gave them each his condolences, and they left the office to go back to their new home.

* * *

It only seemed seconds for Sakura, she jumped out the helicopter when it touched ground, followed closely by Tomoyo. Yelan and Yukito hung back, letting the two be on their own.

Running past the maids and the seven figures waiting at the door, they took no notice of anything or anyone, flying up the stairs to their rooms. Though the house was big, everyone could hear the slam of two doors in unison.

For three hours, the house was quiet, waiting for either one to come out for dinner. But neither did, as they were wrapped up in the images of their loved ones. They listened to every word they were told, advice on their new burdens.

Sakura had longer dvds, so she never saw Touya's. In a way, she didn't want to. So she watched as her parents and aunt talk to her, telling her what was left for her and what to do with it.

But only half of the show was used for details or them talking to her, reminiscing with themselves about the times with her. The other half were home videos and pictures. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. These were happy memories, embarrassing memories, sad memories….but memories of her time with them.

Tomoyo had finished up sooner, reviewing the papers in the folders and binders. But for twenty minutes, she stared at the keys she was given. To her mothers three other cars, the old house, toy factory (and office key), safe keys, Touya's art studio. She was surrounded by thoughts of what to do next. Normally, she would have looked at the ideas, picked the best, and went on.

But now everything has changed. She couldn't be a kid anymore; not thinking of the consequences, taking the hit later for the fun now. She and Sakura had responsibilities, and neither could afford the mistakes (well, they could, but they needed to get things right).

Now, Tomoyo was planning everything. Every option viewed with ultimate scrutiny and predictions of what might happen if other scenarios popped up.

She was going to shock the world. They would think that the two would grieve and live quietly, hiding away. No, they were going to be bombarded with the cousins, so much that they would leave them alone. They would become public icons. The raven haired girl knew she could get Sakura in on this, as much as she hates it.

Tomoyo was going to protect her cousin in the weirdest way. Finally, she was growing into her part.

All she needed to do was ask her best friend. And from there, they could get to work.

* * *

Knocking on their joint room door, Sakura called her in. The room smelled of vanilla and honey, the candles lit. The stereo was spilling out some techno remix of Beethoven's 9th symphony. The tv was off, and on the coffee table, three dvd cases were open, while one stayed on the bottom, closed. Navy folders and black binders were spread out, and her collection of keys on the edge. Boxes of her families financials and other personals lay around.

Sakura was laying across the couch, but sat up when Tomoyo came in. The purple eyed girl sat in the arm chair, playing with her sets of keys. Curious as to what Tomoyo wanted, Sakura waited for her to start.

"Sakura, I was…well…thinking, for a while. And I know we both got all this today, and it's the worst time, but we need to plan-"

"Tomy-chan, settle down. Breath. You are talking way to fast. Just say it slow and get to the point."

Calming herself, Tomoyo started again,

"We need a plan. I think we need to stick our family's businesses together, because as much training as we both have had, it's not enough. And our parent's advisors, as trustworthy they were to them, many will try to take advantage of this whole thing. We need to help each other. And I know you hate the whole be hunted down thing, so I've got an idea on how to fix that."

Emerald eyes gazed at Tomoyo, who was twirling her keys nervously, then switched her view to the keys on the table.

It was the best option to join companies, and one she had no qualm with. But what was Tomoyo's second idea? Her companion continued,

"I think it would be best if you model, Sakura. You hate publicity, I know. But think of it this way: you'll be seen everywhere. They won't go on man hunts as much, you're a public icon. They'll have so much of you, they'll eventually leave you alone when we get old. They won't try to snag that shot or quick interview, because it'll already be given."

Sakura thought about this. Maybe Tomoyo was right. Give them so much of her, that they'll be tired of her one day. It was worth a shot, and it could go hand in hand with her skating for the next few years. But for some reason, she wanted a certain someone included. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed,

"I have no problem with that, because you could be right. But…we should bring Meilin into this. You know, continue the 'three musketeers' that our moms used to be. We can trust her. And the fact that she has more standing with the Li clan can help us. She is sharp, stylish, and informative; and her as the first cousin of the head of the clan and our fiancées gives us more edge."

Tomoyo sat silently, taking this in. Sakura beat her on that one. Meilin was a nice person, honest, and good hearted. Through the years, Tomoyo had known her for being very good at getting information from people, and she kept up a promise. And Sakura had a point. If they were going to do anything major like this, they needed the backing of the Li clan. Meilin knew her family tree, the history, the personal stories. She was their ticket in. Nodding, she agreed,

"It would be best. But we shouldn't ask her just yet. During this next week would be better."

"Yeah…but I have a problem…what am I going to do with my dad's museum and archaeology building?"

Rubbing her chin, Tomoyo sprouted ideas,

"Tomoyo is thinking…which she has no clue other than to sell shirts, toys and goodies at the gift shop. Do you know anything about how to- **WAIT**! Since when does your family own a museum?"

Eyebrow raised, Sakura said non chantly,

"I told you at the Halloween party, remember?"

* * *

Flashback

It was dark inside the house except for the glow lights that Sakura and Touya had hung up for the party. Sakura had invited all her friends, and from what she saw, everyone was having fun. The guys were either dancing with girls, playing foosball, or playing with the video games. The girls were mingling about, moving from crowd to crowd.

Tomoyo was next to her at the table, dressed as a pirate in purple, and Sakura was in a rather skimpy black ninja outfit with a deep red obi. Glancing around, she leaned into Tomoyo, whispering,

"Hey, Tomy. Guess what! My dad is starting a new museum in Tomeda. It'll have the history of the town, Japan, and those who influenced it. It'll even have an exhibit about dinosaurs, and rooms with theories of the universe, a learning center, an aquarium, a planetarium, and even a star lab! They say it's going to be finished by New Years. What do you think?"

Tomoyo, who had not listened at all as she was searching the piles of candy on the table for her favorite kind, Hershey's and Crunch. And when she found them, she squealed out,

"Sweet!"

Sakura giggled, happy at her friend's response.

End Flashback

* * *

Unknowingly, Tomoyo put on her remembered-but-forgotten face and said uncertainly,

"Uhh…vaguely?"

Sakura shook her head with a slight grin. Waiting for Tomoyo to catch on to her playing field. Her cousin sighed,

"I can't come up with anything except the museum change into the history of the Kinomoto family, and one big exhibit about you. I mean, it would make billions. People would spend so much money to see a picture of baby Sakura shaken her booty."

Sakura looked at her wide eyed,

"I don't know what's worse, you being right or how wrong that is."

They both laughed, Tomoyo continued,

"No, but seriously, do you even know anything about what your father did?"

"Of course! I love history! He showed me all the stuff he was planning out, and I went with him to help decide what should be set up and future exhibits. He has everything set up for the next 15 years!"

Tomoyo smiled slyly,

"No wonder you get A+ all the time in history. But how does that apply to your other classes?"

"Simple. I just love all those other classes. Except math. Math should be destroyed in my opinion."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's serious face as she said that. Suddenly, Sakura saw the light bulb. Grabbing a paper and pencil, she started writing as she spoke,

"Tomoyo, we could use the art studio to help set up exhibits. And do designs for the modeling and designer company, and the toy company. Instead of going to all these places, the art studio is the center in which we operate, our home base when we don't work here. They get us the final ideas, we decide from there."

Tomoyo never knew that Sakura could beat her to a thought like this. But she did.

"It's brilliant! But we still have to go to the companies, appearances and everything…"

Sakura sighed wistfully,

"We're running four businesses, going to school, public appearances with and without the brothers, your going full time designer, I'm going model and skater. We still have so many things to be planned…Tomy, we're going to be dead by three on Thursday."

"Ha-ha, you exaggerate. Besides, we'll have help."

"True, as long as it doesn't come from _those two_."

Tomoyo asked, grinning,

"Why not? They have every right to be in on this."

Sakura moaned,

"True. We are going down the aisle with those two…"

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You like Syaoran, don't you?"

The room became oddly quiet, and Tomoyo saw the small blush on her best friends face as she stuttered,

"I-I do not!"

"Ohohoho! My cherry blossom has an eye for the little wolf!"

"I do not! Take that back, Tomy!"

"Never!"

"Now!"

"Then make me!"

Sakura glared playfully,

"Oh, I will."

With that, both leaped up, Tomoyo first out the door, Sakura on her tail. Charging down the North Wing halls to the main stairs, descending the two levels to the main level, rushing through the dining room, living room, a parlor, swerving past the surprised servants as they laughed, their dogs following them from their food center. Tomoyo had shirked her, getting more of a lead, the dogs at her side.

They went through several halls, back up the stairs, but as Sakura was about to go on the last step, and turn the corner, she hit something that wasn't there before.

Shocked, her foot slipped on the edge of the step. Instinct told her to curl up, knowing that with gravity, she was going down the long stair case.

She waited for her fall, to fell the pain as she rolled down to the wood floor below, but it never came. Opening one of her eyes, she saw that the stairs were a couple feet away, and she was on the ground. Her body relaxed, and finally noticed she was on something warm and rather firm, the smell of spices and pine came to her nose.

Feeling something tight around her waist, she looked down and saw a tanned, muscled arm, and knew instantly who it belonged to.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

**Oi! **Don't count me out yet!

This chapter was rather serious, but it still has its original humor. For the past year, I've been experimenting with writing styles, and trying to improve my writing. I wrote this story since 2004, and I dropped it when I got to page 225 in my notebook (in 2005). I had lost all inspiration, I felt so dried out. And in the notebook, I noticed that I had so many plot holes, so many screw ups, that I didn't know where to go.

To be honest, I still don't.

But I'm going to try to continue. I'm going to give you a rather rushed revision of the original story I had planned, and I'll do what I can to keep the story going. So far, I'm at pg 139 of 225 in the notebook.

In the past year, my style has changed a little, if you pay attention you can see the difference. So, not only do you get more chapters, but a different way of reading. Personally, I think the year of exploring styles has helped. It's not the repeat of the same name and the he/ she thing. It was a bad way of writing, and boring.

I like how at the end of the wills they all signed 'signed in our hearts and told in our deaths.' It's kind of a thing for the families, past onto their children.

I want to thank all the readers and reviewers that have stuck with me, and kept emailing me all the time to write.

Thanks you guys: (I can only name you once.)

**Chap 20 Reviewers:**

star saphire, takari love, AG A.K.A Syaofan, emina aka anime, CrecentMoon, alex, Anime Flower, Sakura101, liling, nb, BlueMeteorGirl, VcChick, Callista Miralni, Destinyaquablossom, Sahime-neechan, Ryuu kira, mysteriousmayhemmaker, JC, Mokona Modoki & BitterSweet…, Frosted BlossomZ, cherryblossomtree145, Kawaii-Kunoichi, CherryFreakyFunK, everlasting.snow, s300 kawaii-fan, IchigoCandy, temptingdeath-playingwithfa..., pyscho-pyro-shrink

**Chap 21 Reviewers:**

Noir Rose, LadyAkina, s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil, CB-pink-heart AG, sillysinny, kawaiitenshisakura, ra-chan, DarkAngel4793, peachy-love, Destinyaquablossom, Yulia Aries, vi, lil-ying-fa, ccslover4life, sara Kawaii Sakura-hime-sama-cha…, everlastingxwish, strawberry buttercup

**Chap 22 Reviewers:**

Exquisite and Pink, Callista Miralni, amy0110, dangerous emerald, Latina til da end, cattie; , m4ngo, Meeh-san, Taro Hopey-chan, blah

**Note Reviewers:**

nosie, AirStriker, Koharu Mitsuki, chibi, emerald wolf blossom, Sabriel J, Quickstar, 'Star Sisterz', kian shyper-ness, kianvelez

**Chap 24 Reviewers:**

Meeh-san, FictionRose, Kaze-Yume No Tenshi, hannahfinella-chan, Alexnadra, Kaneko-Patrick, kianvelez, angel chick1589, lambtastic, PurpleMumei, nanaimoanimefan, kamil insanity-ward, Petulant Panoramic Princess, swt.cherry.blossom, koinu no inuyasha, SupernaturalGurl, Toukitoshi's broken heart, ch3rry jAde, sakuraK155, midnightwillcome, Sparkly Faerie, BlueMeteorGirl, Chrisdz

**Special Thanks:**

eugiebear- thanks for the criticism. And yes, I rolled my eyes, every time I read it.

Well everyone, you know the drill. Read it. **Review it.** _Love it._ Later.

_**And thanks for waiting for me.**_


	24. Chapter 23

I'm updating against my will…

_Words of the Wolf:_

_**I'm Sorry**_

_I'm sorry I'm clumsy.  
I'm sorry I can't do anything right.  
I'm sorry I can not be everything you want.  
I'm sorry I can't be the greatest, for being weird.  
I'm sorry I'm not perfect, or as pretty as can be.  
I'm sorry that I can't be like everyone else, instead of different and insane.  
I'm sorry that all you see is a mask, but I can't trust you, it would be a pain.  
I'm sorry because I'm me.  
I'm sorry because that's all I can be. _

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the CCS characters, the women of CLAMP do. I got dibs on everything else though.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

She waited for her fall, to fell the pain as she rolled down to the wood floor below, but it never came. Opening one of her eyes, she saw that the stairs were a couple feet away, and she was on the ground. Her body relaxed, and finally noticed she was on something warm and rather firm, the smell of spices and pine came to her nose.

Feeling something tight around her waist, she looked down and saw a tanned, muscled arm, and knew instantly who it belonged to.

* * *

**Live the Life on the Rails**

Slowly turning around, Sakura faced fierce amber eyes, covered slightly by messy chocolate brown hair, and the handsome face of Syaoran.

His right arm was what held her, his left beside him. Sakura looked closely, captured by his eyes. She searched in deep, but brought herself out at the sight of something. She thought she saw concern, but it was probably her imagination.

His breath was calm, and tingled on Sakura's skin, giving her a shiver up and down her spine. His button up white shirt was opened to his tanned chest, and at the sight, Sakura felt a twinge. Syaoran's arm was still wrapped around her waist, and she was feeling awkward now.

"Syaoran, can you let me go now?"

(Syaoran P.O.V.) 

I was just going on my way, down the stairs, minding my business. And guess who comes bumping into me. GUESS!

Sakura. The girl I do and do not want to see.

I saw as she went to the last step, not seeing me around the corner, and smacked into me. She was surprised (duh), and her foot slid. In a second, her body was starting to form a ball, but not before I put my arm around her waist. I pushed back on the wall so we got away from the edge of the stairs. Using my left arm to land, I think I got a bruise or something. _Because it hurts like hell._

Her body remained tense and in a ball for what must have been a minute. Then I felt her relax and spread out. I don't know why, but I felt...I don't know, a flash, just go through my entire body, that was so strong that Sakura must have felt it. All I can say is I caught her on time.

She faced me slowly, which I did and did not like. It was agonizing. Her emerald eyes just stared at me. I was concerned if she was alright, and checked her over to make sure she was fine. Out of no where, she asked in a soft, expectant voice,

"Syaoran, can you let me go now?"

(Normal P.O.V.)

Syaoran snaked his arm away from her, and Sakura scrambled to get off him. Extending her hand out to lift him, he gave his left hand.

And he regretted it.

As she pulled him up, he felt the pain shoot through his entire arm. Wincing, he cried out quietly, but it didn't stop him from falling into Sakura, who stood and supported his weight on her.

Taking his arm in her hands, she examined it. He stood on his own as she looked it over. Sighing, relieved yet saddened, she said,

"It's not broken, but there is a deep scratch, bruising, and muscle strain. Come on, I need to patch it."

With that, she took his right hand, dragging him to her room. Upon entering the room, she was surprised to see Tomoyo on the couch with the dogs, Eriol in the arm chair. Kero sat up when he saw Sakura, but his eyes were suspicious when he saw Syaoran holding her hand. Sakura sat her rescuer on the couch, a cushion away from Tomoyo.

Without a word, she went to the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit under the sink. Coming back, she saw Kero staring at Syaoran, silent. Shaking her head, she ordered,

"Move, Kero-chan."

The German shepherd glanced at her, and then did as he was told. Kneeling on the ground next to Syaoran, she placed his arm on the arm of the couch. Opening the kit, she got out some antihistamine, gauze, Icy hot, cloths pins, and cloth bandage. They sat in silence as she patched him up. When she finished and put the stuff away, she got up.

"Now that that's done, just don't use it for about a day. And what are you two up to?"

Clearing a space for her to sit on the coffee table, she grabbed hold of her keys, fingering them, waiting for a reply. Tomoyo seemed to have snapped out of a dream, as she looked around confused.

"Say wha wha?"

Sakura turned to her, regarding her every move.

"I asked what you two were doing in here?"

Flushing at the implication, Tomoyo hid her face little. Sakura smirked and her eyes glistened at Tomoyo's quiet quarrel inside herself.

"Nothing. He came in a minute before you did. He said mom sent him and Syaoran."

Looking Tomoyo in the eye, Sakura saw something she wasn't expecting, but would let it go for now. Glancing at both quiet, stoic boys, she asked,

"Soooo. What does she want or say?"

The twins passed a look at each other, and Syaoran answered,

"You two need to pack for a week worth of clothes. We're leaving tomorrow early in the morning. Don't worry about your snowboarding gear because it's already been picked out. And you need to come down and eat."

Sakura blinked, "That's all?"

Eriol nodded,

"Pretty much. Also, you'll be on the plane with us, and it's been arranged that we share rooms."

Tomoyo broke from her quiet corner, rather scandalized,

"What? I thought we were sharing rooms with your sisters and Meilin?"

Syaoran shrugged,

"Last minute changes. Now go downstairs and eat something."

Both the girls pouted at being ordered, but none the less, got up and put their keys in their hoodie pouches. Going out the door with their dogs in front, the guys closed the door behind them. Sakura nudged Tomoyo,

"I dare you to ride down the banister."

"Only if you go with me."

"Deal!"

When their escorts approached, Sakura went on the right, Tomoyo on the left. Lifting themselves up, they released their hold and slid down the banisters polished wood. Seconds later, they landed on their feet in a giggle fit.

"That was fun! You guys should do it to!"

Sakura exclaimed. But ignoring her, the two kept stepping down the stairs properly, passing them. Tomoyo came beside Sakura and asked loud enough for the other two to hear,

"What's with them? It's like they got something shoved up their asses."

"I know. The second we have fun, it's a sin or something. Let's get something to eat. My stomach has turned into a bottomless pit."

They went to the kitchen accompanied only by their pets, the large white room empty, but not of food. Sakura opened the fridge, but didn't feel like making a mess to look for something delicious. Going to a cabinet, and to her joy, found instant ramen noodles.

Tomoyo opened another cabinet that held a trove of cookbooks. As Sakura made them beef flavored ramen, Tomoyo sat at the island counter table, reading through a dessert book.

Sakura placed a bowl beside the raven haired girl, and one in front of herself, passing a pair of chopsticks over. Seeing the book, she asked,

"You thinking of something sweet? Or someone, prey tell?"

Tomoyo waved her off,

"Shut up. I want to indulge my sweet tooth. I'm thinking either chocolate butterscotch bars or triple chocolate mint cookies. Which sounds better?"

Sakura loved both ideas, as both made her mouth water. But she picked the one she was nearly drooling for.

"Triple chocolate mint cookies…but after this feast has been tasted."

They agreed and rushed to finish. After they were done, Sakura put the dishes up and Tomoyo found the aprons and ingredients. They took off their hoodies. Tomoyo had on a red tank top against her black baggy pants with purple white and purple stars lining the sides of her front pockets and lining. Sakura still had her black wife beater on. The aprons were pure white, and made her already tan skin darker.

They started out with the flour, Sakura thoroughly sifted, and slowly added water, eggs, baking powder, sugar, vanilla extract, and the three chocolates (fudge, chip and dark). As the added the mint flavor, they heard a voice behind them.

Sakura was startled, and screamed at the sudden noise. Sakura turned around, knocking down water, which spilled under her feet and caused her to fall, her legs knocking Tomoyo down, their legs now tangled up as the lay on their backs, moaning in pain.

Neither noticed as people came running into the kitchen at the sound of a scream and crash. Meilin was suddenly at their sides, worried and sorrowful.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you guys. Are you ok?"

All she got were moans that sounded like yes. Melin helped up Tomoyo first, who used the island to steady herself, not moving on the wet floor. Helping up Sakura, who winced at the sudden flow of blood leaving her head, clutched Meilin's arms as she got over her dizziness. Tomoyo answered in pauses to regain focus,

"Fine…just don't…scare us like that again."

Sakura recovered and asked,

"Can somebody get me a towel?"

One of the maids got a dish towel, and gave it to Sakura, who knelt down and started wiping the water off the floor. Another stepped forward.

"You don't need to do that, young mistress. It's our job to clean."

Sakura shook her head as she kept cleaning.

"I spilt it, I can clean it. Can someone please turn the oven to 450 degrees and get out three cookie sheets?"

In seconds, it was done, and someone had already greased the sheets for them. Standing up, Sakura wiped the rest of the water from the counter.

"Thank you. Tomoyo, you alright?"

"Yeah, my back is a little bruised though. Pass a sheet over, Sakura."

Doing just that, she grabbed her own sheet and started plopping the dough on the sheet, knowing that even if she tried, she wouldn't get a round cookie. They didn't notice that the servant, Li family, and Yukito were watching them as they carried on like nothing happened, or that they were there. Tomoyo started, lightly chuckling,

"Man, Touya would have loved that."

Sakura pouted,

"Yeah, me falling on my ass. He always laughed at that."

"True, but I know he'd love something more."

"What's that?"

Sakura had put the cookie sheets in the oven. Tomoyo got some of the cookie dough on her finger, and with out warning, pressed it against Sakura's head. Grinning slyly, she answered,

"That."

Emerald eyes flared up. Dabbing her hand into the bowl, she got a small chunk and chucked it at Tomoyo. But she ducked in time for it to splat in the face of the person standing behind her. Meilin.

The ruby eyed girl glared at Sakura playfully, grabbing into the bowl, throwing one chunk at her, only to miss, and hit Tomoyo who was shocked. Sakura took advantage, and smeared some of the mix on Meilin's arm and Tomoyo's face.

In retaliation, they all grabbed something from the top, and spread about the kitchen, ducking behind a counter, chucking their ammunition at each other, from chocolate chips, to flour, to eggs, or like Sakura, baking powder balls made from water.

With in five minutes, they ran out of sources, and called a cease fire. Slumping against the counter and lying on the floor, the three sat next to each other closely, laughing so hard tears came from their eyes, Sakura had to hold her side as it hurt. Meilin somehow managed to say,

"That was the best food fight ever!"

Tomoyo laughed, trying to wipe the egg and backing powder from her hair.

"Yeah!"

Sakura, covered in flour and sugar and some cookie dough, tried to dust herself off. Grinning, she helped the other two up,

"Come on, there's some…"

Now she notices everyone staring at them. She blinked,

"Hoe…"

Yukito and Yelan burst out laughing, followed quickly by the sisters and servants. The Li brothers made sure no smile came to their face. The three girls joined in, inviting the others to try some of the left over dough. Yukito grabbed a spoon from the drawer and dipped in. The smile on his face told all.

The three girls sat on the stools, dipping in, quickly followed by the rest of the family except the twins that stood at the door, scowling. Or rather, Syaoran scowling, Eriol just stood there. Meilin asked, as the topic was now open,

"What was your brother like?"

Sakura grinned softly,

"Aniki was a pain, but he was there. He never let guys near me, and always glared boys down at the skate parks and competitions. He always rooted for me, and he went to every practice and event with me. Touya…was the tough big brother that loved me. He and Yukito took care of me when I was a kid."

Trying to see what she can find from her more than probable future friends, Meilin wanted to know everything she could. And with her cousins in hearing distance, maybe they'll learn a thing or two of the girls.

Sprouting off questions here and there, she got answers from all four closest to the Kinomoto's and Daidouji's. Yelan shocked her sons when she recounted stories as a teen and young adult, being rather carefree and her adventures with Sonomi and Nadeshiko.

Even her daughters were slightly surprised by their mother's openness, but stemmed it to the fact that she had been life long friends with the other two. Every memory of those two were precious, and she would share the past with the next 'three musketeers'.

They went into the late hours of the night, all absorbed as they talked, the servants smiling as the cleaned up the forgotten mess from the battle. The Li family never had a midnight snack on cookie dough before, staying up just to have a conversation. Everyone seemed so relaxed, even the twins had joined them at the table after a while.

They knew the girls were a change for the family, and a very welcomed change.

Around midnight, Yelan had called it a night, on the basis that most of them were leaving the next morning. Hugging whoever accepted one (they didn't even aim for the twins), Tomoyo and Sakura raced to go pack.

Tomoyo easily assembled her bags, neatly packing a small make up kit, spa supplies, toiletry kit (1), copies of her folders and binders, day clothes, pjs, sweat pants, dress clothes, swim wear, etc. In her carry on, she had an art pad, a couple books (several manga, English, French, and Italian learning guide books, and a romantic tragedy), her gallon bag full of cookies and other goodies, MP3 player, and laptop.

She knew she was set, and only used two bags.

But when she came to Sakura's room, she almost fainted. Sakura, having been on the road to tournaments and competitions most of her life, amazingly did not pack very well. She merely grabbed the basics (underwear, couple of day clothes, pair of pj, toiletries, and a manga), stuffed it in a duffel bag, and went on her way.

Tomoyo, ever helpful, began teaching her dear cousin the fine art of getting more in the bag, and properly setting up her travel bag.

Basically, Sakura just sat on her bed while Tomoyo dumped all her stuff out, and started anew. Her raven haired friend lectured kindly as she packed in a dress or two, Tomoyo madeclothes, pjs, several language books, etc.

"We need to start preparing for a life on the go, Sakura-chan. Meaning we have to look our best at all times. Sucks, but this is our mission."

Sakura sighed, "I know that. But why so many language books? We're not international _just yet_. First, we need to get this started."

Tomoyo giggled, placing the fifth language book in the carry bag, next to some manga and Sakura's own folders and binders, laptop, MP3 players, cookies, and art pad.

"I know. But it's good to start learning now, and at least have a basic understanding. And the more a model tries to learn, the more people like about her. She is an image, an idol. She says she likes to learn…say…history. People will start looking it up."

Sakura grumbled, "What about yourself?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I have to do it as well. And so will Meilin, if you're wondering. And mom probably had Eriol and Syaoran started on that stuff years ago, for their end of taking over the Li clan and businesses. Now, go to bed. We're leaving early."

Sakura blinked, rather surprised Tomoyo had packed so fast, so neatly, and so much more than she did herself.

Cuddling up to Kero, she was quick to go to sleep, more light hearted than that morning. It felt real good too, to say good bye.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Quick chapter, but hey, I'm crankin' out what I can. I'm already an insomniac; I might as well do something with my time…

Toiletry kits: yes, they exist, and no, they have nothing to do with a toilet. Here's a life lesson. Toiletry comes from toilet, which comes from the French word toillete, which in essence means 'freshen up'. The kits have what people need when they travel: shampoo, conditioner, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush and supplies, deodorant, lotion, and even body spray.

So, now you know, young grass hopper. Lol.

And so this is when I say Read it, **Review it**, _Love it_! Later loves!


	25. Chapter 24

I hope you know that this chapter kills me with its horribleness. But I'm trying to crank out chapters.

Much love to all those who stuck with me and kept egging me on (and my house (joking, just joking)), here is another chapter of your favorite story.

_Words of the Wolf:_

_- And Australia is going WTF Mate?_

_- Sometimes, it's not worth the trouble of opening it. So I take a short cut. Stab it and cut open. The only problem is closing it. (by moi)_

Disclaimer: Do not own the main characters of this story, but the extra characters and plot belong to moi.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_I know. But it's good to start learning now, and at least have a basic understanding. And the more a model tries to learn, the more people like about her. She is an image, an idol. She says she likes to learn…say…history. People will start looking it up."_

_Sakura grumbled, "What about yourself?"_

_Tomoyo smiled, "I have to do it as well. And so will Meilin, if you're wondering. And mom probably had Eriol and Syaoran started on that stuff years ago, for their end of taking over the Li clan and businesses. Now, go to bed. We're leaving early."_

_Sakura blinked, rather surprised Tomoyo had packed so fast, so neatly, and so much more than she did herself._

_Cuddling up to Kero, she was quick to go to sleep, more light hearted than that morning. It felt real good too, to say good bye.

* * *

_

**Live the Life on the Rails**

The next morning, the house was in a hurry. At 6, the luggage from the rooms were loaded into the helicopter and sent ahead to the airport. All were awake…except one person.

Tomoyo knew what to do. Slipping into Sakura's bedroom, she started moaning like a ghost, which quickly brought the brunette to attention, throwing a pillow. Ducking, Tomoyo laughed softly, pulling out clothes for her friend, then going to her own room to get dressed.

Taking a quick shower, Sakura looked over her form.

In the last five months, her body had stayed at 5' 10", but still grew. As she recalled from one of her favorite animes (Azumanga Daioh), she was American, despite her Japanese heritage, hitting almost C. Her shoulders were slender yet broad, and her hips wide while her waist was just right, giving her an hour glass figure that their grandmother had, unlike Tomoyo, who inherited Nadeshiko's slim Japanese frame (but an American chest and just hitting 5' 11").

Tomoyo had set out a nice outfit, trying to maintain Sakura's tomboyish edge while showing off her femininity. Something to do with getting practice. Of what, she had no clue other than getting comfy with the whole modeling thing.

In the mirror, she saw her skin back to its tan instead of the sick pale it was the past two days, and her eyes were normal again. It felt nice; the pressure wasn't massed up like it had been. The late night party was probably what she needed.

She was in slightly baggy black pants with black and white bondage straps in an x from her belt to her knee pockets (on the side), a white tank top under one of Touya's black button up office shirts with sleeves cuffed up. For accessories she had a silk black choker with small silver bell, and silver dangly earrings and silver bracelets, with a black paper boy hat. Pulling up her hair in a low bun with strands framing her face, she looked pretty damn good, and she didn't have to wear any make up except her lip gloss. Comfy but styled.

Grabbing her MP3 player and board, and ran out the door with Kero following half heartedly, as if he knew he wasn't allowed to come.

Tomoyo was waiting for her by the stairs landing, dressed in baggy dark blue pants with a white eastern dragon embroidered around the hips and leg, its head dropping to Tomoyo's left knee. She had an off the shoulder crimson shirt and a soft black leather vest, her hair in pigtail braids with a red ribbon woven into it, with a black cadet hat with a red and white dragon. She had several long bead necklaces, and studs in her ears.

The two just grinned at each other, boards in hand with their carry-ons resting on their shoulders. Racing down the stairs to the others, they were brought into a hug by Yelan, then Yukito. Yukito had a twinkly smile,

"Have fun, girls."

With that, the party left the house, Kero and Spinel beside Yukito as they watched their owners go into the helicopter and head away for their week off.

At least the dogs would have the affection of all their new friends, the kitchen staff.

Getting on the private jet (yet again, this clan seemed to love the color black and their clan symbol a bit much), Sakura and Tomoyo were spilt up to sit next to their prospective fiancée. Luckily, they both had the window seat, Sakura sat behind Tomoyo, Syaoran quiet as always.

After take off, Tomoyo lowered her seat, turning to face her friend. Syaoran and Eriol were occupied with their music and reading books (in Eriol's case). Tomoyo was in thought.

"What should we name the design brand? I mean, we can't keep it the same as before." Sakura nodded, hesitant to say,

"Tomy brand?"

"No, that's too much like Tommy Girl…what about DK?" Sakura shook her head,

"No, there's DKNY, remember…um, what about Clow? You know, the story about the Japanese wizard?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling,

"I loved that story as a kid! He brought so much to the world…and we'll bring our fashion to the world. Now I get it!" Writing furiously in her notebook, Tomoyo took notes as they discussed their plans. Tomoyo informed Sakura of the 'fashion' industry.

"We need to get designs out for spring, and start featuring them. We have to do all kinds of styles; tomboy, goth, glam, norm, girly, dresses, office, night out, mall, hanging out, swimming, etc. The list goes on for hours, trust me. And that's not including the male clothes." Sakura's eyes were bulging out.

"I have to wear all that?" Tomoyo giggled lightly,

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I'll wear it too, so you're not alone in this…hey, did you have any ideas recently?"

Sakura nodded, bringing out an art book Tomoyo gave her several months ago. Handing it over, she waited for her friend's critical and expert eye to critique her work. She had drawn up some clothes, as well as toys, just that night. Tomoyo turned the pages, nodding to herself, mumbling, taking her pencil to fix a detail or write something.

Coming to one of the last pages, the raven haired girl's eyes went wide; a quiet gasp escaped her throat. Fingering the sketch, she said without looking up,

"This…wow…sexy, not to revealing…kind of traditional Chinese meets a little modern…._gorgeous_…this is definitely in." Sakura was curious,

"Which one?" Tomoyo showed her the picture where she had a Chinese gown, but the cut was all the way to the hips, the front low cut, and the sleeves were ancient Grecian. Nodding, she accepted the compliment. Wait till Tomoyo saw the Japanese influenced one…

"My goodness Sakura! You…holy shit!" Yep…she spent extra detail on this one. No one would ever wear it, but it was beautiful. She glanced up to see her cousin grin at her.

"We've got work to do."

They landed on the tarmac about an hour later, and Sakura was shocked at the sight. The mountains were white with green clusters of trees; the tops were covered in clouds. The resort was set in the large valley of the mountain pass, and green eyes observed as they passed building after building, malls, hotels, hot springs.

Their hotel was one of the largest, extravagant but simple at the time. The limo stopped under the awning, and the party got out, striding into the lobby without so much as a second glance.

Sakura and Tomoyo, however, thanked the doorman, who seemed rather surprised, but she didn't see it as she followed the others, smelling the Christmas trees in the lobby, people mingling about in the chairs and sofas, drinking coffee and cocoa, conversations kept to themselves.

At the reception desk, they met a pretty woman in a plain maroon kimono with a white and green obi. She smiled brightly at them,

"Konnichiwa, minna- sama. Your rooms are both prepared. Here are your cards, rooms 225 and 226. Have a nice day."

She gave everyone a plastic key card, and they all went upstairs. They split when reaching the suites, the sisters and Meilin in room 226 and the rest in 225. Their luggage was already waiting by the couch in the living room, and Sakura explored their living space while the others unpacked.

Tomoyo and she were sharing a room, and Tomoyo insisted on doing the unpacking, and the guys were off in their room.

Sakura was amazed at the size of the suite. It was a flippin' apartment! The kitchen had all its appliances and utensils, spacey for movement, though monotone with all its white walls, gray counter and oak cabinets. What she liked about it was that it was open to the living room, with an extra counter used for a table, with little bar stools on the other side.

Moving to the living room, it was as big as her room at the Li mansion (which was huge by normal standards), with a cream carpet, white walls, and deep red furniture. The tv was plasma, and was that a PS3 she spied?

Heading to the bedroom, she smiled. It was simple, one window, and an adjoining bathroom, king sized bed, 2 bureaus and a smaller tv that was on the music channel. Apparently Tomoyo had already finished, because she was already sprawled on the bed, both of their laptops booting up and she was sifting through some papers in her binder.

Closing the door behind her and turning up the tv a bit more, she settled down on the bed across from Tomoyo, and without further instruction, they got to work. For a couple hours, they sat and Sakura typed up what ever came into play, taking both of the laptops to do the financials. When Tomoyo wasn't needed, Sakura slipped on her headphones (that go around the neck), and drowned out all the noises from the world of her and the two laptops.

Finally stopping her tapping on the keyboard, Sakura stretched, lowering her headphones and reading out the contract.

"I, Li Sakura, and I, Li Tomoyo, agree to a merger in our companies. We have a co-leadership along with Li Meilin, and all decisions are made together unless heard otherwise. As of now, there is no change in the business's themselves, other then ownership and name. The name of 'Housho Agency and Designs' is changed to 'Clow Fashions and Model Studios.' The head designer is Li Tomoyo, and the featuring model is Li Sakura. Li Meilin is PR and assistant to both, along with being a model.'

"Then it goes onto the technical stuff, our plans of operation, goals, and our agenda for the next three months, contact information of major clients and business partners, who we need to talk to asap, and finances of the companies and our family finances on another spread sheet."

Sakura sighed, satisfied with her job. She was glad that her parents had her take those business classes. Tomoyo took the laptop and scrolled down, nodding with what she read, impressed.

"And then we get this to Takamuo-san, he makes this an official contract, we sign it, and it's sealed. We're done for now, what time is it?" Glancing at her watch, Sakura suddenly felt drained,

"It's time for me to eat. We should get out, because I need a break." Powering down the laptop, Sakura crawled out of the bed to the door. But when she was a foot from it, it swung open to reveal Syaoran, changed into a blood red polo and khaki cargo pants, his hair as messy as usual. Some loud voices coming from the living room. He asked,

"We're going out for lunch, but Meilin and Eriol are debating on where to eat. Any suggestions?" Tomoyo called out from the bathroom, fixing her hair,

"PIZZA OR DIE!!!"

Sakura giggled at that, and turned to the stoic face of Syaoran.

"If I want to live, I must agree with her. It sounds good, too." With a nod, he left with the door still open. Gathering her stuff together, Sakura got her black and white jacket on as Tomoyo finished getting her hair prepped, and the two headed in to the living room to see the other three ready to go. With out a word, Syaoran and Eriol lead the way out of the room, followed by the three girls.

Barely two minutes later, they were in the limo heading to the mall, where the food court was large, and there was an adjoining skate park. Being dropped off, they quickly entered the mall with a greeting from door greeters, and the five of them walked to the food court with out any one recognizing them, passing hordes of people in the mall as just a group of regular teenagers.

While the girls sat down, the boys got their orders, only to return minutes later laden with pizza, bread, and drinks. Distributing the meal, Syaoran sat next to Sakura, Eriol by Tomoyo, and Meilin sat at the corner between the two girls, watching how the four just sat and ate in silence, observing the rest of the food court except each other. She knew her cousins well, and despite their pretense of being ladies men, they were shy beyond belief. And even if they hated the skater girls, she knew that in no time, the boys'll fall for them.

And if it isn't soon enough, Meilin could easily plan for it. But until then, she'd wait. She already knew that, despite Sakura's insistence, the skater girls liked the twins. But she only smiled secretly as she bit into her pizza.

Finishing up, they walked around for awhile before heading over to the skating park. It was crowded with over 50 people for the large indoor park. Sakura's blood was pumping from the excitement of everyone around her, and Tomoyo led her to the rental office. Given black board, helmets, and pads, they strapped them on quickly and efficiently, Tomoyo pulling her hair up. The Li's went to sit in the Cove, or the hang out with couches and tables, and the girls left their excess possessions with them.

Standing on the edge, they looked below them as people tried to nail tricks or crash. They felt as if they were on the edge of the world, sending shivers up their spines. Glancing at one another with a wide grin, Tomoyo held out her left hand, and Sakura slapped it with her right hand.

With that, they fell. Riding straight down, curving up with the ramp, Sakura spun her board three times while spinning her body in a 180, landing on the ramp, swerving to the left to go to the street obstacle course. Taking the lead, Tomoyo rode on the half pipe, leaving Sakura on the down hill railing, where she did a nose dive but quickly pulled up in time to spin with board in hand for a 360 turn.

Tomoyo landed a 180 mid jump, and ducking low on to the board as she saw Sakura jump over her, board again in hand, but this time she went straight instead of spinning. Neither noticed that quite a lot of people were watching the two, especially Meilin, and many were using there cameras or cell phones to get a picture. The two were inches off each other, a grin on both their faces as they came out in v. Meilin quickly went over to people who had better picture angles and asked for a copy.

Both kept going, Sakura even with Tomoyo for awhile as they did twin tricks, getting close, one over the other. As they flew down the rails, Tomoyo decided to take a break, sweating and not feeling the best.

She went back to the landing and joined the others at the Cove, the lounge packed with a lot of teens, and she settled into the couch that their group managed to get in a private area. Taking off her helmet, her hair came undone and fell down her back. Meilin gave her some cold water, asking in awe,

"Do you guys practice those moves or something? Because that was wicked!" Tomoyo shook her head, calming her breath to stop her panting,

"No, we never practiced mirror tricks except on the rail. I don't know where the hell those moves came from, but it felt good."

After another half hour, Sakura skated up, went into a high jump, flipped forward of her board, stepped two inches from the edge, and grabbed her board casually as it fell beside her. Gliding up to the groups semi private area, she saw three gaping Li's, and one Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. Sitting next to Tomoyo, she guzzled down some water that Meilin handed to her. Tomoyo grinned,

"You do know that you just did the front flip snatch, a.k.a. the Falling Sakura, which totally secured the gold for you at the National Youth and X games, right?" Sakura nodded, puzzled.

"Yeah, so?" Tomoyo gushed,

"You do know that you are the only person in history who has performed it with perfect precision, and that's why it's named after you, right?"

"Nu-uh. There's probably a bunch of people who can do that."

"Uh…No, not really. You,, Empress Ying Fa, are THE only one who has done it." Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." Sakura's eyes widened at the implications.

"Oh." The group sat in silence for a couple more minutes, and then Sakura got up. "Meilin, go get the equipment. We can teach you now, if you'd like." No sooner had she said this, than Meilin appeared with pads on, helmet tight, and board in hand, a huge excited smile on her face. "Ready!"

Tomoyo got up to help Sakura, and they showed Meilin the basics of skating. After Meilin got it down, the other two strapped up again, and took Meilin to the edge by holding her hands on either side. Grinning, they three of them fell over the edge.

Meilin held onto them as they went down, heading towards a beginner ramp, and they let go before they reached it, splitting in three directions. Meilin's heart stopped as she went in the air for barely a few seconds, but when she was on the ramp going down, she let out a breath she didn't know she had held in.

Stopping as she came to Sakura and Tomoyo, who waited for her on the other side. She was quiet at first, then flung her arms around their necks and brought them into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, that was so cool! I mean, it's almost like snowboarding, with out the snow! I mean, my heart just stopped in the air!" Sakura and Tomoyo tried to breath,

"Mei…lin….can't….breath…" Mailin suddenly let them go, and their faces returned to normal color. Slightly embarrassed, she scratched her arm. "Sorry." Tomoyo patted her on the arm with a smile. "It's alright, you're still in the adrenaline rush. It's normal. We get it all the time." Sakura nodded, "It wouldn't be right if we didn't."

Tomoyo then remembered something. Turning to Meilin, she asked slyly,

"Is there a club nearby…or possibly a nice restaurant close by?" Melin looked at her, curious, "Yeah, they got a lot of both around, why?" Tomoyo smirked knowingly,

"Girls night out for the three of us, and the sisters if they want." Sakura stared at her scandalously,

"So that's why you packed dresses!!" The two ignored her out burst, and Meilin asked,

"Why not invite the twins? You guys need to start getting along." Tomoyo scoffed and answered for Sakura.

"They don't like us, not even as friends. And besides, they're only being nice because their sisters and their mom while tear out their throats if they don't behave. Ad by the way their acting, they seem to be on the pity route, which neither of us care for." Meilin asked, surprised by the well thought out explanation.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura answered this time, scratching her nose.

"One night their yelling at us, the next their polite. It's like a mood swing." Meilin deflated at that,

"Oh…well, I have no problem with girls night out. But you two need to hang out with them sometime this week. Alone….Now, is girls night out tonight?" Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes,

"Sure! I can dress you two up! My kawaii Sakura…" Meilin and Sakura backed away from Tomoyo as she day dreamed. The three of them skated for a little bit longer before they headed back to the landing, only to find the twins surrounded by many girls, rather uncomfortable looking. Grabbing their clothes and wallets while Meilin went to take back the gear, Sakura put on her glasses before she whistled, grabbing the unsuccessfully flirtatious girls and the Li twins attentions.

"We're heading out, unless you two want to stay here."

Both boys jumped away while politely excusing themselves, grabbing their fiancées wrist and practically dragging the girls out of the mall to the awaiting limo. The three girls snickered quietly while the boys scowled, and no one said anything on the way back to the hotel. As the car stopped under the awning, the three girls dashed out and ran to their rooms, Meilin grabbing her stuff and brought it over to the 'couples' room.

As Tomoyo set up their room like a salon, Sakura looked at the messages on her phone. All the guys had called, so she decided to call them back. First Kioshi.

#Moshi moshi, Kioshi speaking.#

"Hey, Kioshi." She heard him gasp on the other line.

#Ying Fa!! Guys, it's Ying Fa!!# With in seconds, they all shouted hello into the phone. Sakura smiled wryly.

"Hey guys, I just was calling back to say hi before me and the girls go out tonight."

#That's cool, as long as you two are alright. Just call us tomorrow about your _smashing_ night out, ok? Spread the love to Tomy for us.# Sakura laughed at his try of a British accent,

"Will do. Night!" Clicking off the phone, she turned to Tomoyo who finally finished, and said,

"The guys send their love and greetings. And Kioshi is working on his British accent again." Tomoyo giggled.

"That boy is stoked about being a model. He already thinks that we'll go international in one season our something." Sakura just smiled, knowing that it was actually quite possible with the two of them at the top of the chain. Looking down at the bed to see three robes, she remembered what they were doing. While putting on her mid thigh length yukata of white and black butterflies, she asked nonchantly,

"So who's going first?" Tomoyo thought for a second then called out,

"Meilin! Get your sassy butt in here!" Meilin came through the door seconds later, shutting silently. Putting her own bags and dress on the bed, she quickly stripped and got her own matching yukata on. Tomoyo started sprouting out orders.

"Meilin, hair in a tight bun. Sakura, wash her face, then put on the face mask…the red stuff. Put little cucmbers on her eyes for the fun of it. Meilin, legs over the bath tub."

They quickly followed directions, and Tomoyo was already hot waxing Meilin's right leg when all was said and done. Meilin didn't even wince when it was torn off. Under her straight face, she explained to Tomoyo,

"I've had to wax since I was 12, so I'm used to the pain. Smart thing, all at once." Tomoyo took the compliment as she did the left leg, and got the same result. Sakura asked in horror,

"Can I just shave?" And the answer from both was an abrupt "NO!? She cowered slightly at that response. "Just checking."

She knew it was gonna hurt. Tomoyo spread lotion on Meilin's legs and feet, then Tomoyo switched around, Sakura getting the blue mask for Tomoyo, and the green for herself. Knowing of Sakura's lack of experience, Tomoyo had Meilin wax for her, wincing only slightly. The two girls knew that Sakura would only run if she knew the pain, so the held her down and did both legs at the same time, causing extra pain, and Sakura screamed loud enough for the guys in the living room to hear.

Tomoyo ran to the door before they could barge in like firemen, and locked it. Eriol called out,

"Is everything alright in there?" She calmed her breath down to answer, "Yeah, we're ok. Sakura just hit her foot on the metal bar under the bed." Syaoran voice muffled through the door, "You sure she's ok?" Tomoyo huffed, "Yeah, pretty sure. Just don't come in!" Both the guys looked at each other suspiciously before returning to the tv.

Tomoyo ran back to see Sakura fully lotioned, her face contorted in pain, mouth stuffed with a hand towel, as Meilin had also done the armpits while she was away. Taking out the towel, Sakura cried out quietly,

"Please don't make me do that again. **Please**!" Tomoyo shook her head. "You're gonna have to get used to it, Sakura-chan." Sakura grumbled, "Why didn't you guys have too-" Tomoyo and Meilin answered, "Did it last night. And the last you have to do is eyebrows, and those are a piece of cake." Washing off Sakura's face mask, they finished off with her eyebrows into soft arches. After Tomoyo shooed her away from the bathroom with a new mask with a fruit smell, Sakura just laid on the bed in recovery, snacking on the delicious cookies they had backed in mass quantities.

It wasn't long when the other two were finished, and the three stood in their yukatas as they looked their clothes for something to wear. As Tomoyo had brought a wide selection for all of them, it was actually rather hard. Sifting through the clothes, Tomoyo was deciding on choices for them, accounting whether, what they wanted to look like, how approachable was the outfit, etc.

Washing off the masks, Tomoyo had on only red blush with a tint of red, for her pale skin, eyeshadow a deep purple and silver, and lipstick was only a light red. Sakura did her hair into a half waterfall, the rest of her hair dangling down her shoulders and back. She wore Yukito's gift, with swirling silver earrings.

Meilin's make up consisted of a light pink red blush, thick black eyeliner, and dark red eye shadow that fanned out, and dark red lipstick. Her hair was in her well worn pigtails, but with red and white silk ribbons. She had on a black arm band with a gold chain, and gold loop earrings.

Sakura's make up the other two enjoyed applying. Light red blush for her tan, thick eyeliner that swept a little past the slit of her eye, giving her a lift and more mysterious look, while the eye shadow was a mix of black, then silver, then white. The lipstick was a soft red, more her natural color. Her hair was in a messy bun, strands falling down in curls, her face framed by her long bangs. Her jewelry accounted with a simple silver arm bracelet, the silk black choker with the silver bell she wore that day, and long silver dangles in leaf shapes.

Finished with that, they finally got dressed, and saw the end result. Meilin wore a spaghetti strapped red silk mini, tight and mid thigh. She wore black 4 inch stilettos, with a black purse that would hold all of their stuff for the night.

Sakura was convinced into a strapless tight black silk dress that went to mid thigh, so it showed off her very curvy body very nicely. She somehow managed to walk in high platforms with ankle and calf wraps in black ribbon.

Tomoyo wore silver cross toe strap high heels with a halter top dress that showed until mid back, giving her a low front cut, hem at low thigh, but slits up to 3 inches.

Exiting the room first, she got the attention of her cousins, who looked puzzled at their cousin dressing up like she was partying back at home. When Tomoyo came out of the room, talking to Sakura, she didn't Eriol's reaction of flipping out in a good way when he saw his fiancée glide in that sexy tight little dress.

But when Sakura came out of the room, shutting it behind her, she merely looked up to see Syaoran staring at her, which she quickly turned away from, glad for the blush on her face. Syaoran's heart had stopped as he mentally checked things over. She was in a dress. A tight black number that showed every part of that curving lovely body. Her entire out look was just drop dead gorgeous. For some reason, a shiver went down his spine.

With out another minute, the girls just went out the door with a small bye, Meilin telling them to call her cell if they needed anything, and that they'll be gone for the night. They past the receptionist at the lobby, and she even was awed by their modelesqe walk and looks, but they smiled and thanked the door opener, which she puzzled over. Most didn't even know the guy was there.

The limo ride was a short one, the girls laughing to themselves about Sakura's joke on high heels. Meilin directed the driver to a restaurant called The Dai-Go. She didn't think was a good time to tell them about her cousin's reactions, knowing it would ruin their good mood. But she would tell them tomorrow or the next day.

Stopping under the awning of the restaurant, Daidouji and Kinomoto both realized that this was a classy restaurant, and entering the doors, they were greeted warmly by the hostess, who showed them to a table with in seconds because of Meilin's reservation. Seated at a private booth, a waiter stood at the ready to give them drinks and orders. It didn't take long for Sakura start,

"I will have oyakodon, kappa-zushi, and ginger tea, please." Meilin went next,

"The unadon, sushi, and water, please." Tomoyo waited for a second before her order,

"I would like the gyudon, side of tempura shrimp, and water, please." The waiter bowed before rushing off to get the orders complete, and while the girls waited they talked and listened to the people around them talk, even though it was rude. The waiter came back after awhile with their food an drinks, and the girls chowed down while listening on the guys in the booth behind Sakura and Meilin. Someone suddenly said,

"Have you guys heard about that famous skater chick, Kinomoto Sakura, and her cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo? The news is calling the Two Richest Heiresses in all of Asia. And with them marrying into the Li clan, they're worth even more. What I don't get is why they oblige to marrying two twits like that." Someone answered with a bored voice,

"It was mutual agreement set since they were born, I here. You know how the old fashioned money families are. They always got to arrange marriages for their children. But I'm curious as to who marries who." A different voice answered,

"I heard Kinomoto is marrying the next leader of the clan, and Daidouji marries the advisory brother. Man, I wish I was one of the brothers. Don't care who, just know both girls are hot!" The first voice picked up again, who the girls guessed as the type of guy who liked to be in the know-how.

"Did you know that the head Li family has a first cousin, a Li Meilin, who they're looking to find a suitable husband for?" The second voice answered, slightly disgusted,

"Sick how they try to pawn off their children for money and connections." The third sighed,

"That is pretty sad. They have no say either."

The girls had eaten the majority of the meal as they listened, but stopped when they heard them talk about Meilin. Sakura waved over the waiter, and asked pertly,

"Can you please ask the men behind me to hold their tongues or at least quite down? Thank you." The waiter did just that, and when one of the guys asked who was trying to shut him up, the waiter merely walked away. The girls finished their meal quickly, splitting up to cover the tip and bill. Making their way back to the limo, the simply ignored the conversation they heard and returned to their excited moods, the driver heading to a place called Ice. Just walking to the door they were let in with no problem.

The walls echoed the loud beat off the dance floor. Reserving a table where someone watched Meilin's purse and their drinks, they looked around them. The neon and strobe lights were going crazy, the room dark except by the bar and tables. The place was packed, but the 3 moved themselves to the center so they could stick together. For about 3 hours, they danced without interruption, but suddenly three guys moved themselves to dance with the girls. At first, neither of them cared. Until the guys started getting to close for comfort and grinding.

But when the one Meilin danced with put his hand in the wrong place, she automatically ran back to the table, the other two ditching their guy as well. Cooling down, they drank soda, talking a little as they breathed. Yet it wasn't long until the three guys came over with some beers in hand. Each sat next to a girl and tried to make conversation. The one with Sakura obviously was to drunk to know when to stop touching her, because he moved his hand to hold her other shoulder, only to graze her breast as his arm slumped around her waist. Sakura quickly got out of his grasp and stood back, motioning for the other two to follow her. Speaking in a huskier woman's voice, she said,

"Why don't you guys wait here for a little, and we'll come back ready to play." And before the guys could answer, Sakura grabbed the other two by their wrists and then joined in to the crowd, going out the front door. Racing each other back to the limo (more like tip toeing really fast. High heels and ice is not a good combo), they jumped in and high tailed it back to the limo. They didn't even speak until the got in to the elevator. No words were said as with only a glance at each other, they burst out laughing and congratulating Sakura on a smooth save.

As they reached the end of the hall where the 'couples' room was, they entered while still laughing out of breath. Sakura waved at the two boys standing up at the sound of the door, giggling still,

"Hey guys. What's up?" Syaoran glared at them crossly,

"Where have you three been? I've been calling your cell all night, Meilin!" Sakura snorted at the shrewd greeting,

"Geez Syaoran, what's eating you? Meilin told you earlier that we'd be out late. Why didn't you just call our cells?" Syaoran rounded on her in seconds.

"I don't care! First, me and Eriol are in charge of your asses whether you like it or not, and we need to know where you two go. Second, we don't have your cell numbers. And third, why do all three of you reek of alcohol?" Eriol sniffed the air and realized that his twin was right. All three girls just looked offended by the accusation in Syaoran's voice. Sakura started on him, standing inches from his face as she narrowed her eyes,

"Well, I'll tell you this, Li. You don't need to know since you don't seem to give a damn!" Syaoran retorted with out thinking. "Fine, stupid bitch." Sakura quickly replied, "Fine, fucking asshole!" Turning on her heel, she brusquely pounded her way to her and Tomoyo's room, slamming the door with a sense of finality.

Meilin sighed, saying good night to Tomoyo with a hug, but glared at her cousins as they looked around pissed. Tomoyo simply went to her room without a glance at the twins, locking the door behind her. Washing their faces off with Tomoyo's face wipes, the make up was gone in seconds. Putting away all the dresses and make up and home spa, they stripped into more comfortable clothes, Sakura in her brother's long cotton blue pj bottoms and sports bra, deciding on her black tank top. Letting out her hair, she watched tv as she brushed it and swept it into a braid.

It was hard, but after a while, Sakura lost control of herself, sinking her face into one of the fluffy pillows, crying and screaming her frustrations. Tomoyo hugged her and patted her on the back, doing what little she could. Calming herself down enough to spit out a few words, Sakura managed to audibly say between sobs,

"I want Touya…I want my big brother. He wouldn't let Syaoran be an ass to me. I want to be his little monster again."

Consumed by another choke, she held onto the pillow as a life jacket. Tomoyo sighed, knowing what Sakura was talking about. Touya was a big brother in the short time she knew him. A pain sometimes, but he had this protective streak that just made you so used to being under his wing. But it would be a long time before Sakura could get over that. She always had someone protect her and hold her till the storm past. Sadly, Tomoyo said,

"Sakura, since I can't be a brother, what if I got Eriol to be a substitute. Would that be alright?" Sakura didn't answer, staring into space. Tomoyo just nodded to herself as confirmation. Stepping out of their room, she saw Eriol on the couch, alone and watching tv, while Syaoran seemed to be in the guy's room. She walked behind the couch, speaking softly,

"Eriol?" He turned her at the sound of her sweet voice, but then he scowled in memory of earlier. "Yeah?" Tomoyo fidgeted with her feet before gathering the courage to ask, "Can I ask a weird favor from you?" He raised an eyebrow at that. He always remembered Tomoyo as a confident person, and she was acting nervous all of the sudden. "What?" Tomoyo answered,

"Can you, well, act like a brother to Sakura? You know, hug her and comfort her? Because Syaoran hurt her." Eriol asked, curious, "How's that?" Tomoyo was losing patience, and she looked him hard in the eye. "Eriol, are you going to help her or not?"

He was surprised by the desperation in her voice. Standing up slowly, he walked around the couch, and replied, "Sure. But why me?" Tomoyo answered truthfully, "Because you're the closest thing to a brother that's anywhere near here." She headed over to the bedroom and opened the door for him, and he tiptoed in, sitting on the bed next to the sobbing brunette. He asked kindly,

"Sakura?" She looked up at him, cheeks wet, eyes red, puffy, and ready to shed some more. Sitting up, she stared him in the eyes evenly despite her disheveled appearance. Eriol saw the emotions crossing her unguarded face. Sad, lonely, in pain, vunerable; like a lost child. He remembered when his dad died. He was just the same. He honestly couldn't leave Sakura like this on her own. Tomoyo said she needed a brother, and he guessed that he'll be one for the brunette. Though it was awkward to start.

"If you need a brother, you know I'm for you, alright?"

Sakura took no longer than three seconds to latch her arms around his neck and start crying into his chest again. Caught off guard by the quick movement, he steadied himself to balance the two of them. Glancing over at Tomoyo by the door, she smiled softly, mouthing a thank you as she shut the door. Eriol hugged Sakura slightly, and then she started talking as she cried,

"I want them all back. Aunt Sonomi, Mom, Dad, Touya. I want them all home, decorating the Christmas tree, hiding the presents, making Dad's cake, being together."

Eriol sat in silence, listening to her, letting her cry it out. It took her awhile before she said anything comprehendible.

"I especially want Touya back…He was my big brother. He said I would always be his little monster, his and only his. He would always be there. He promised to be there, to always protect me. But he's not…He **promised**…and he's not here to make the hurt go away, or to stop the scary thunder storms, or make all the mean people go away, or from Syaoran…he's not here…He's gone, and he won't came back, not matter how much I want him to…"

She sobbed again, her body racking as she poured everything out. Eriol's hold tightened around her, as he remembered saying those words himself. He remembered that it was so hard as a kid, getting over his father's abrupt death. He at least had his large family to cope with it. But Tomoyo and Sakura…they only had each other. And him and Syaoran weren't helping any. Sakura was mumbling now, and he barely caught the words,

"I want my big brother…I won't complain, I promise…I just want to say…that if I was the little monster…then he was the big monster…"

For some reason, Eriol started to slightly choke himself. He spoke softly in her ear,

"Don't worry, Sakura. I bet your brother knows that already." Her tilted up, eyes half lidded as she was exhausting herself. She asked hopefully, "You really think so?" He smiled at her genuinely, "Yep." Sakura just smiled softly, slowly drifting off, "That's good." He held her until she went limp, breathing evenly as she went to sleep. Laying her out on the bed, he pulled the covers up to her chin. He smirked, whispering,

"Just hold on a little longer Sakura. Syaoran is difficult. Give him some more time."

Quietly, he tiptoed back out to the living room where Tomoyo was sitting, a worried look on her face. He tapped her shoulder, and she was startled from her revere.

"She just fell asleep."

Tomoyo was relieved, and jumping up, she hugged Eriol around the neck, the smell of lavender and violets filled his nose with a tickling joy. Both suddenly felt tingles running through their bodies, but Tomoyo ignored her fast beating heart as thanked him continuously. After awhile, she let go, but stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek before scampering back to her room, the door closed quietly.

Eriol touched his cheek, blushing after she had left. His body was going in flashes all over. For some reason, his body had a major attraction to hers. Then again, he knew why.

Going to his room and get into pjs, he slept on the living room couch the first night, dreams of lavender fields in his head.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Dude. I was slaving over this chapter for months. It sucks, but it's been hard for me to write lately. And here's another thing. I've been going completely off my original copy. The changes are small right now, but you'll understand in the next few chapters what I mean. I'm kinda making it obvious about the twins and Meilin. I originally had Syaoran just be nice in general…but I'm going to give you guys a spoiler. During their week vacation, S and S are going on a date. And both are going to start crushing on the other.

Ha! Spoiled it for you guys. I know I was going to go slow with this, but for some reason, I decided to up it a little. The phase in which they realize they like each other is going to be a long one. And sometime in the next few chapters, you'll understand why Syaoran and Eriol hate skaters (it actually is a simple reason, obvious too).

Not the greatest of chapters, I'll easily admit to it, but I'm trying to go away from the original story and create a whole new story line. I told you, the original had no real plot.

But, just so you know, I **lurve** you guys. You kept me going, and some of your reviews were awesome to read. And I know people were still reading my work, which made me feel extra special.

So this chapter (as bad as it was) is dedicated to everybody who kept me going despite my stubborn nature to do the opposite. Thanks you guys.

**Chapter 25:**

BlueMeteorGirl, VcChick (I'm back, hope your ready!), Frosted BlossomZ, nanaimoanimefan, Callista Miralni, PurpleMumei, midnightwillcome (glad you could write again), Kaze-Yume No Tenshi, pyscho-pyro-shrink (I loved my will sign off. It was different, and seemed much better than a good bye), Sharingan Hikari, Sakura Panda63, ccslover4life (thanks for sticking with me this long. I know I keep cutting off, but I always promise to come back! So you get major hugs!)

**Chapter 26:**

BlueMeteorGirl (I loved the cookies part. Though I was about drooling when I wrote it), ccslover4life, takari love, Callista Miralni (thanks. I liked the Syao and Saku part too.), pyscho-pyro-shrink, Frosted BlossomZ, Modoki Mokona (dun worry, I get confused to sometimes), VcChick, Sakura Panda63, LilChinaMan4eva (it's rated M for future…um…adult reading. It's innocent for now…but…just for future ref), Chrisdz (I'm guilty. Sorry. Didn't mean to wait so long, honest!), Sabriel J, Unknown (thank you for not giving me a barf bag. That would have wrecked my day), AnonymousM (I know, I do that at times), yumeniai, Kawaii-Kunoichi (COOKIES!), xXx[[[AlyssaxXx, CCS89 (when I read your review, I was about ready to cry with happiness at it. That was a major compliment to me, so I thank you with thousands of hugs. It meant a lot to me), -Night-of-the-Angel-, Mama, Daiguren (simple, Touya knew Tomoyo when he was a kid, and they kept the to girls separated as kids, the family just talked through the parents and Touya), Nightwing's Gurl 2023 (thanks for the compliment, and for you, hugs!), Summersunset (dun worry, my brilliance is here. And so is a chapter just for you guys), demonic-shinigamikitsune, tearsfalldownmycheeks, MizundastoodLuva, blackroseposeur

Merry Christmas you guys, and Happy New Year.

And so this is when I say Read it, **Review it**, _Love it_! Later loves!

_Wolf_


	26. Attention

_**Attention!!!**_

To all my awesome and faithful readers over the years:

I am _**not**_ giving up on this story. But, I have decided that for the betterment of the story and the plot, that I will begin revamping from the beginning.

I started this story back in 2004, and started learning how to write, and my writing has matured quite a bit since then. And it shows in the last few chapters.

So, since I lost 4 chapters last year (and I created the story Senpuu as my recovery), and I have be hum drumming about it, because I just couldn't bring myself to redo all my work, I started rereading my story. And find it horrible and lacking, and I'm sorry to all the readers who put up with it. I mean, I still have some grammar problems…but I have noticed a big change in how I once was, and now am.

And while I am a firm believer in seeing how a writer matures in their stories, and growing up with them (as I have been reading fanfiction since 2002, and stuck with quite a few really good ones), I still feel that not only as writer, but as a reader, better quality work is a must, especially if I want to improve, and actually come out with my own stories one day.

Yes, there will be quite a few changes, seeing as I want this story to come across as a little more realistic. But, I will do my best to keep the essence of the old story alive. Also, I will be keeping this story up, since (I know this sounds weird to a lot of you) I want my inspiration to stem from my older writing, and to improve upon it, and have a little stand point for myself to see the huge differences in time. And the fact that I don't know how to change out chapters might have something to do with it. So, with out further ado, my readers and minions, within the next few weeks, I'll have up the new start of Live the Life on the Rails. Hopefully, you'll be shocked and awed.

_**Love to laugh, because that is the only way to live. – Tiffany Carr**_

_Wolf_


End file.
